Ask The Ginyu Force!
by The Ultimate Saiyan
Summary: Frieza's elite group of fighters are now a Q&A! Burter's in denial that he's slow, Jeice's a boob man, Recoome's retarded beyond belief, Guldo's a fat blob, and Ginyu's the gayest thing known to humanity. Just what have I gotten myself into? Not for kids!
1. Intro

Disclaimer:I own NOTHING!!!!!

------------------------------  
(A portal opens with the Ginyu Force Falling out of it)

Recoome:Where are we captain?

Ginyu:I have no Idea...

The Ultimate Saiyan: I do. Call me Marcellous.

Burter:Who are you?

Marcellous:I brought you here so you can answer people's questions to you.

Guldo:How do we get out?

Marcellous:When my Review count reaches 3,000.

Jeice:That's gonna take a LONG time I presume...

Marcellous:You're smarter than people give you credit for,you know that?

Jeice:I do know...

Recoome:I HATE MY LIFE!!!!

Ginyu:Come on boys. We'll find another way out sometime...

Marcellous:Did I mention people will drop off loads of food..Including CHOCOLATE BARS?

Recoome:Our Favorite!

Guldo:Will we get it?

Marcellous:Yes. I promise! People, Please help me live up to my promise of giving the Ginyu Force lots of Chocolate by sending it in your review? PLEASE!?!?!?

Jeice:When do we start?

Marcellous:When I get AT LEAST 10 reviews...(Flashes a Son Grin)

Ginyu Force:(Sweatdrop)

----------------------------  
Well,people... please send in LOTS of Chocolate bars to feed these guys! Thanks!!!


	2. Our First Questions

Ginyu:Wait,Why are we staring here?

Marcellous:Because I need to get on the front page for more reviews.

Guldo:LET'S GET ON WITH IT!!!!!!

-------------------------------------------------------  
**Radiza-Saiyajin-Goddes:the Ginyu force eh, never would've thought of that. well, here it goes**

**Jeice: Are u from Australia?**

**Recoome: Are you from the same place as the terminator?**

**Guldo: WTF are you supposed to be good for?**

**Ginyu: How did you teach Gohan his saiyaman poses?**

**All: The reason every1 thinks ur a bunch of sissies are the poses you know. I mean come on! how is ANYONE supposed to be afraid of you when you trot around like a group if ballet dancers!**

**AST Gohan: For the last time, THEY DIDN'T TEACH ME THE POSES!**

**AST Raditz: Ginyu? Where? I'LL KILL THEM ALL! (starts attacking Jeice)**

**Jeice: HOLY CRAP! GET HIM OFF ME!!**

**Me: (Drags Raditz away) easy now...**

Jeice:No,I be from Outer Space!!!!!

Recoome:Who is this "Terminator" you speak of?

Guldo:SHUT UP!!!!!

Marcellous:This,coming from a guy who's secret weapon is his bad Breath!

Guldo:QUIET!!!!!

Ginyu:I didn't...

Ginyu Force:Yeah,It's a bad habit.

Jeice:THAT GUY IS CRAZY!!!!!

**pirate34:captain Ginyu:do you actually like having Frieza push you around?  
all:do you know what gender Frieza is?**

Ginyu:No,But it puts food on the table.

Marcellous:(Glares at Ginyu with a WTF look)

Everyone:...That's a pretty good question!

**Wackydannyrox:Hey there! gawsh this is gonna be so cool!**

**Ginyu: Hey, um... are you having any sort of relationship with Frieza? if u know what i mean -wink, wink-**

Ginyu:No,I don't know what you mean...

**Dragonballgeek101:Ginyu Force: why are u guys such... uh.. i don't know... MORRONS!?**

**Recoome: I'LL KILL U FOR HURTING GETII-CHAN! (aka Vegeta)**

**Jeice: Getii killed u... he he.. loser hehehehehe**

**Ginyu: Aren't u supposed 2 be a frog?**

**Guldo:... ur short and have 4 or 6 eyes... he he dork.. and Getii-chan killed u easy... he he...**

**Burter: ur fast! O.O**

**Marcellous: he he u rock.**

**(gives Jeice & Burter 30 Chocolate bars each) Ur the best of the Ginyu Force. U didn't really hurt Getii-chan. Guldo, I just don't like you.**

Ginyu Force:WE ARE NOT MORRONS!!!!

Recoome:HA!!!JUST TRY!!

Jeice:You mean Veg-man?

Ginyu:If I was, How am I supposed to answer question?

Guldo:Shut up...

Burter:Ya!! I know!!!

Marcellous:Thanks!

Jeice and Burter:YUM!!!!!

Guldo:You gonna share that?

Jeice:GET YOUR OWN!!!!!!

-----------------------------------------  
Well,Those were the first questions. Somebody prank them by Impersonating Frieza in their review please!!! That will help me get back at Guldo! MWAHAHAHAH!!!!


	3. TOO MUCH SUGAR!

Marcellous:Here we go!!!!

Ginyu Force:(Sweatdrop)

**ss talos:Guldo:how long can you hold your breath?  
Ginyu just how powerful was your first body and what did it look like?  
Burter what did it feel like to find that your not the fastest in the universe?**

Guldo:About 5 minuets...

Marcellous:A DARE you to.

Guldo:Alright,FINE!!!(Holds breath)

(10 seconds later)

Guldo:(Passes out from lack of oxygen)

Marcellous:(Splashes water on Guldo,Causing him to wake up)Back to questions...

Ginyu:It was about as powerful as Raditz...It looked like Salza...

Burter:I was just like,"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Dragonballgeek101:lol Loved this chap.**

**Recoome: 'bashes on da head wit a mallet the size of Bill Gates house' there, but I didn't try**

**Jeice: Yes, Getii cute. Y u hang out wit a bunch of morons? ur better then that!!**

**Burter: Same as Jeice"s question.**

**Ginyu:Frog-man frog-man frog-man!**

**Guldo: I got a new name for u... SUSAN!**

**Marcellous: hehe for now on, Guldo is Susan... hehe can u hit Recoome for me? He's annoying.. next to 4/6 eyes... **

Recoome:Ouch...

Jeice:Cause I get free chocolate!!!

Burter:Same answer as Jeice.

Ginyu:SHUT...UP!!!!!

Marcellous:hehe...Susan!I like that! OK...(Hits Recoome with a mallet the size of Asia)

Recoome:Mommy...(Passes out)

Guldo-Susan:And I thought I had it bad...

Marcellous:(Dumps water on Recoome making him wake up)

Recoome:I think you Broke my skull...

Marcellous:SUCK IT UP!!!!

**Warrior from Beyond:(Giggles)Chocolate bars huh? okay, how about ten pounds of white chocolate, three bottles of chocolate syrup and three gallons of chocolate ice cream. will that do. your story is interesting. please write more.**

Ginyu Force:CHOCOLATE!!!!!(Eats chocolate)

**Frieza:GINYU FORCE! GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!**

**ALL:WHY ARE YOU THERE?!?!?**

**I SHOULD KILL YOU FOR THIS!**

**Hate,  
-Frieza **

Ginyu:AHHH!!! LORD FRIEZA!!!!!

Ginyu Force:WE'RE TRAPPED!!!!!

Marcellous:(Snickering)I FOOLED YOU!!!! I PRETENDED TO BE FRIEZA!!!!!

Recoome:That was mean...

Marcellous:Deal with it.

**Radiza-Saiyajin-Goddes:Hey, I'm back!!**

**Ginyu Force: Did you ever meet two people named Cell and Buu in hell?**

**Ginyu: Do you play poker with the other villains?**

**Jeice: Maybe so, but I'm still thinking your from the space version of Australia**

**Guldo: Useless piece of crap. that's what you are. Vegeta killed you with one shot.**

**AST Vegeta: Heh.**

**AST Raditz: Can I kill Jeice yet? (pouts)**

**Me: Crap your hot when you do that. but no. And by the way, I have one more surprise.**

**Frieza: I'm back!**

**Ginyu force: GOD NO!**

**Frieza: Who wants to play strip poker. if you know what i mean (raises eyebrows)**

Burter:(Who is hyper from the sugar)Well,wemetacellbutnotabuu!WHYYOUASK?!?!?!?!?!?

Ginyu:(Who is also hyper)yesandiwineverytime!!!!!!!WEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!

Jeice:(Hyper too)I'llgiveyouahint.meandsalzaarethesameraceandhehasafrechaccent!!!!!IMMAPONY!!!

Guldo:(Hyper also)shutupyoupatetichuman!!!!!ILIKEPIE!!!!!!!!

Recoome:(Hyper)Heyididntgetaquestionnofair!!!!!!!!IWANTSUGAR!!!!!!!!

Ginyu Force:NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!(Jump Frieza and surprisingly kill him and then drop like rocks)

Marcellous:Finally the sugar wares off!While I take care of these guys Read and Review!!!!!


	4. Ginyu is GAY?

Marcellous:Here we go...

**Radiza-Saiyajin-Goddes-:Damn you guys were hyper. Maybe now i can understand you.**

Ginyu: Aren't you supposed to be a frog? (gives a steak)

Guldo: USELESS! (puts him in a floral print dress that barely covers his ass and a blond braided wig) I shall now call you...SHIRLEY!

Recoome: Out of all the Ginyu members, which one would you want to kill the most?

Jeice: Same question

Me: Still one more surprise...

Frieza: Hello Boys...

Ginyu Force: OH GOD HELP US!

Frieza: Take me now you stud!! (starts raping Captain Ginyu)

Me: To take the pain away, all the Ginyu members not being raped can have 7 metric tons of sour candy!

Ginyu:But then I couldn't answer question!(Looks at steak) Sorry. I'm vegetarian.

Jeice:Since when?You've eaten steak,burgers,burritos,tacos...

Ginyu:OH SHUT UP!!!!!!!

Guldo:Wha-HOLY SHIT!!!!

Recoome:If you were an earthling woman who was about my size,I'd rape you Guldo.

Marcellous:Radiza...You have a sick sense of humor..I LOVE IT!!!!!!!

Recoome:Jeice.

Jeice:WHY ME??

Recoome:Because you snore.

Jeice:Guldo.

Guldo:WHY ME??

Jeice:BECAUSE THE TOILET FLOODS EVERYTIME YOU USE IT!!!!!

Ginyu:OH MY GOD!!!!! MY DREAMS HAVE COME TRUE!!!!!!!!

Marcellous:I KNEW HE WAS GAY!!!!!!!!

Frieza:(Shagging Ginyu)OH YES!!!!!!!!

Marcellous:(Destroys Frieza)

Ginyu:NOOOOO!!!!HE WAS THE ONLY MAN I EVER LOVED!!!!!!!

Ginyu Force:YUM!!!

Marcellous:Back to questions...

**ss talos:good chapter and now for the questions.  
Ginyu: if your first body was like Salza's,are you from the same planet as Salza. and what was your second body like?  
Guldo:if you can freeze time why didn't you kill frieza and rule the universe?  
Recoome: when you were fighting Goku and he killed you I'm the middle of a move well what does that move look like when its done?  
Ginyu:when did you first learn that you could change bodies?  
thats all from me for now...**

Ginyu:I don't know...This IS my second body!!

Guldo:Meh...To much work...

Marcellous:You lazy bastard.

Guldo:Meh...To lazy to tell you to shut up...

Recoome:That wasn't a move..I was just trying to take a fart.

Ginyu:I always knew that.

**Dragonballgeek101:lol dis was great**

Recoome: Can you do my home work?? its math...

Jeice: Heres ten tons of free chocolate.

Susan: Susan Susan Susan. ur small...

Burter: Who do u like best? Jeice, frog-man, Susan, or Recoome? (haven't come up wit a name yet...)

Frog-man: HI FROG-MAN! R u gay?

Marcellous: U ROCK! hehe i got a pet rock... 

Recoome:SORRY ME DUMB!!!!

Jeice:SWEET!!(Eats chocolate)

Marcellous:Oh God no...

Jeice:(Gets hyper)YAYILIKESUGARIWANTSUGARGIMMESUGAR!!!!!!!!

Marcellous:Great...

Guldo:Too lazy to tell you to shut up...

Burter:Jeice.

Jeice:(Runs by at supersonic speed)ILIKECANDY!!!!!!!

Burter:HEY!!! I'M SUPPOSED TO BE THE FAST ONE!!!!!!

Ginyu:(Daydreaming)Why didn't you tell me you loved me Lord Frieza?You know how I Feel...

Marcellous:Does THAT Answer your question?

**Warrior From Beyond:Hehehehehe!** **(hands the Ginyu force some more chocolate, all except Susan.)**

Marcellous:NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!

Ginyu Force:(Hyper with chipmunk voices)WEARETHEGINYUFORCE!!!!!FEARUS!!!!!

Marcellous:Great. Read and review while I get Recoome to stop humping the floor...


	5. RETURN!

Marcellous:I'm baaaaaaaaaccccccccccckkkkkkkk!!!!!!!

Ginyu:Great...

Marcellous:Quiet Captain Homo.

----------------------------------------------------  
**Radiza-Saiyajin-Goddes: FUCKING AWESOME!**

**Ginyu: God, i never knew you were THAT gay! here (gives a life sized frieza blowup doll) hump that instead of Susan.**

**Guldo: YOU SUCK! Were you ever in love with Zarbon?**

**Recoome: What would you do if you were trapped with Dodoria in space? would you eat him?**

**Burter: Same, only with Jeice.**

**BYE BYE! **

Ginyu:Mmmmmmmm...Frieza...(Humps doll)

Guldo:I did...Until I realized he was a guy...

Recoome:It depends..Is he pink because He's Bubble gum?

Marcellous:Don't know..

Burter:Hell no!

**Dragonballgeek101:lol humping da floor.**

**Recoome: Ya, u a idiot... R u gay? (blasts because of hurting Getii-Chan) watched da episode.**

**Jeice: I like when ur on sugar rushes. Did Getii-Chan ever any u when he was a kid??**

**Ginyu Force: Same as Jeice**

**Susan: lil Getii-Chan likes making jokes about u hehe he said he liked annoying u cause u were smaller then him.**

**Frog-man: OMG UR GAY! Kinda knew tat... heres something Trunks made. Getii-chans kid. Its from shit. ENJOY!**

**Burter: TEACH ME HOW2 BE FAST! i got 2 kick my teacher and run. TEACH ME!**

**Marcellous: U R DA BEST! hehehehehe I was shopping all day for my sises sweet 16 dress, and after about 6 hours of shopping, She told us tat she had 1. My feet were bleeding when i came home. Should of worn socks. -.-**

**UPDATE SOON BITCHES!! **

Recoome:No,I'm Bi!!!(gets hit) OUCH!!!!!

Marcellous:Great...I got a homo,a bi,how can it get worse?

Guldo,Jeice,and Recoome:WE'RE STRAIGHT!!!!

Marcellous:THANK GOD!!!!!!

Jeice:You do?

Everyone else:Did he what?

Ginyu Force:What do you mean?

Guldo:(Farts)TAKE THAT!!!!!!

Marcellous:(Hits Guldo)NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!!!!!

Ginyu:Mmmmmmmm...Shit and Frieza...(humps doll and shit)

Marcellous:Damn he's gay...

Burter:Eat lots of Sugar.

Marcellous:THANKS!!!!!!

**ss talos:hi.  
Jeice i read somewhere that you and Salza were from the same planet is this true?  
the rest of you: what do you fear most?  
so long for now. but remember i will be back! **

Jeice:Yes,it is.

Everyone but Ginyu:Captain Homo over there.

**Googe:well it was good and all that. well it was  
the best ever.  
why does Ginyu have a weird dance?**

Marcellous:Thanks!

Ginyu Force:WE ALL DO!!!!

**Satu-D-2:(snickers) Take that Ginyu Force. I will give you a pathetic chocolate drop to share as you have amused me. Moo...moo ha ha...**

**Anyway, on with the questions:**

**Recoome: Oik.**

**Burter: Ha! Goku's faster than you! How far would you be willing to go to be faster than him again?**

**Jeice: I like juice...mm...juice. Anyway, who does your hair? It's fabulous!**

**Ginyu: Gross... Dream about Frieza's arse some other time and focus on questions now. Here, I'll give you a picture to have in your spare time (tosses Ginyu a closed envelope). HA! It's actually Guldo's arse! Take that! AHAHA!!**

**Guldo: Why did you send me that picture of your arse? I don't want to see, seriously**

**Marcellous: Fantastic job. Very well done :D:D:D**

Ginyu Force:MINE!!!(fight over chocolate with Recoome winning)

Recoome:Yay!(Eats)

Marcellous:You know that was shit,right?

Recoome:BLERGH!!!!!(Throws up)

Burter:I'D DO ANYTHING!!!!!

Jeice:Zarbon does my hair!Here's his card if you want it!(Gives card)

Ginyu:Damn,That's a TIGHT ass!

Guldo:I AM SEXY!!!!

Marcellous:Thanks!Your Q&A's good too!

**Anime Fan18.0:CAPTAIN GINYU IS GAY!? AW YUCK, THAT IS SO F#$ SICK! YUCK!**

**Captain Ginyu: WHY THE F#$ ARE YOU GAY!?!? I'LL DESTRY YOU! (Blows up Ginyu)**

**Jeice: How come you sound like you're from Australia?**

**Susan: (Hey, the name's catchy) Why do you have to hold your breath to freeze time? That keeps you from using your best weapon...YOUR BAD BREATH! (Snickers) Even in the video game it said your secret weapon was your bad breath! HAHAHAHAHAHA! (Dies laughing but is revived)**

**Recoome: Whats 2 plus 2?**

**Burter: So blue boy, how's it feel to be on a team with a bunch of goof balls? (One of them being gay! UGH!)**

**Marcellous: This is pretty funny, but still...why make Ginyu gay? Ugh...that's just nasty! Oh, and for every time you revive Ginyu, he will blow up ten minutes afterwards from now on! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh well, this is a good place to torture characters...MESA LIKE! (Scary music plays and Lightning flashes)**

**Now, here are twenty tons of chocolate for everyone (Except for Captain Gaywad over there) Have fun...**

**Signed: Anime Fan18.0 **

Ginyu:Shit.(Dies and gets revived)

Jeice:I don't know!

Guldo:SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUTUP SHUT UP!!!!!!!!

Recoome:That's easy,6!

Burter:I feel bored.

Marcellous:(whispers so no one else can hear)Well,I heard Ginyu personally choreographs the poses,so I though he MUST be gay.

Ginyu Force except Ginyu:Nah,Stomach hurts...

Ginyu:(Blows up and gets revived)

**Yuko The Saiyan:lol, nice job.  
questions...  
ah that's right, I got Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan over here, I'm sure they're all just itching for a fight (grins slyly)   
kamikaze, Jeice is hyper on sugar? hehe you should meet Goku when he has coffee Jeice, hmm, Ginyu u sure u didn't teach saiyaman (Gohan) your moves? here's a video of his poses (hands dvd and dvd player)  
oh gotta go, Veggie and Kaka are fighting... again...  
Sayonara **

Ginyu:I'm sure.(Watches video)Damn,thats a nice ass...

**Warrior from beyond:shakes head hands them more chocolate. Poor things. bye Guldo. blasts off his lazy head **

Guldo:Wha-(Dies)

Marcellous:Meh,I'll Revive him later...


	6. Smoldering Pile of Ash

Marcellous:Here we go...(Revives Guldo)

Guldo:ABOUT FUCKING TIME!!!!!!!!

**ss talos:told you i would be back.   
i cant think of any questions except Ginyu how did you become king of the fish pond and why? thats all for now( blasts them all with death beams. )**

Ginyu:(Daydreaming)Mmmmm...Frieza...(Humps Doll)

Marcellous:I'm starting to wish Radiza didn't give him that doll...(Slaps Ginyu)

Ginyu:Oh Hey! I don't know...(Goes back to humping doll)

Everyone:OUCH!!!!

**Dark Dragon of Amaterasu:****To the author: Funny Fic so far! Keep it up!**

TO the Ginyu Force: I have two questions for you: Where do you come up with those poses? I mean, you try to look threatening with those poses, but even Frieza, your employer, looks at you with a strange face! Also, when do you have the time to think of those poses?

Marcellous:Thanks!!!!

Ginyu Force(except Ginyu):Captain Gaywad over there.

Ginyu:When I pleasure myself.

Marcellous:I would of slapped you silly if I wasn't a guy.

**Satu-D-2:Hahaha!! Recoome won the piece of shit/chocolate... Here's a piece of (almost) real chocolate, don't let him beat you again! (tosses pathetic chocolate drop)**

Ginyu: Wow...you -do- like arse, don't you? I've never met such a sex-deprived gay alien before...

Jeice: Thanks! I hope Zarbon's free on Saturdays... You get a chocolate drop all to yourself (gives chocolate drop)

Guldo: No, you're not sexy. Don't be fooled by Ginyu's reaction, he would say that about Zarbon's evolved form.

Burter: Ha! That's not enough! You're still slow. (sticks out tongue) 

Burter:MINE!!!!(Catches in Mouth then looks at Marcellous)

Marcellous:Nope,That wasn't shit .It was rusted metal.

Burter:(Chokes then dies and gets revived)

Ginyu:Yup,I'm an ass man!

Jeice:He Is! I got my hair done on Saturday!(eats Chocolate Drop)

Guldo:I AM SEXY ENOUGH TO SLEEP WITH A GIRL!!!!

Marcellous:Guldo,The only girl who would EVER love you is your Mother.

Everyone Else:PWNED!!!!!!

Burter:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...

Marcellous:I bet he's gonna keep this up for 5 hours.

Jeice:Deal.

Burter:(4 hours and 59 minuets later)OOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Marcellous:Damn,Lost the bet!!!!

**Anime Fan18.0:Hehe, hilarious. **

Susan: WHAT IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT IS DECENT AND GOOD MADE YOU THINK IT WAS A GOOD IDEA TO FART?! Here, have some air freshener! (Puts Lysol can the size of Canada on top of Susan)

Burter: 'Ello, blue boy! Why can't any of you turn to the side of good? I mean, do you REALLY want to serve for Captain Homo or Lord Gay lizard?

Jeice and Recoome: same as Burter.

Jeice: Of all the Ginyus, your my fav.! Therefore, you shall receive a giant, spiked mallet to bop Captain Homo on the head with! (Gives Jeice the mallet)

Recoome: Okaay...can you CORECCTLY answer this question: what's 1 + 1?

Captain Homo: Here, have some chocolate. (Waits until Captain Homo eats it) HA! IT'S DOG C$#! HAHAHAHAHHA! POSIONED DOG C$!

(Blows up Captain Homo and Susan) HA TAKE THAT! (Waits until revived and feeds them poisoned food, electrifies them, cooks them alive, drops nuclear bombs on, has Pikachu shock them, has them sexually assaulted by a gay guy (For Susan) and the ugliest girl in the world (For Capt. Homo), and COMPLEATELY AND UTTERLY DESTORYS THEM WITH A KI BLAST THE SIZE OF JUPITER! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!)

The rest of you can have ten tons of chocolate each!

Signed: Anime Fan18.0 

Guldo:(Gets crushed)Ouch...

Burter,Jeice,and Recoome:They'd kill us if we tried.

Jeice:(Gets mallet)Heheheheheheheh...I'LL TEACH YOU TO TRY AND RAPE ME!!!!!(Chases Ginyu)

Ginyu:HELP!!!(Runs)

Recoome:5,DUHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ginyu:(CHOKE GURGLE FAINT EXPLODE)

Guldo:Oh shi-(Gets hit with everything)

Marcellous:So,You guys wanna get something to eat?

Jeice,Burter,and Recoome:DO WE!!!!!!

(The four eat)


	7. Wardrobe Change!

(Lenny Kravitz's "American Woman" Starts playing as Marcellous walks In)

Marcellous:(Wearing Black Faded Jeans With Red Sleeveless Basketball Jersey,Showing off his sexy arm,back,and ass muscles while topping it all of with Crimson Red sunglasses)

Burter:Looking Sharp Man!!!

Marcellous:Thanks,just got back from a date...Don't worry,I got you guys some clothes too!!

Jeice:SWEET!!!!!

Marcellous:Let's see..For Jeice,Blue jeans with a Black T-Shirt!!!!(Gives clothes)

Jeice:Awesome!!!

Marcellous:For Burter,Faded Jeans With a Green Dress Shirt!!!(Gives Clothes)

Burter:KEWL!!!!!

Marcellous:For Guldo,A Grey Sweat suit!!!(Gives Clothes)

Guldo:I Always needed one of these!!!

Marcellous:For Recoome,Cargo Pants With Striped Sleeve Shirt!!(Gives Clothes)

Recoome:Nice!

Marcellous:And For Ginyu,...A BALLERINA DRESS?!?!?!?!?(Reluctantly gives clothes)

Ginyu:AWW!!!Isn't it just Adorable?

Marcellous:Alright,Get changed so we can answer questions...

Ginyu Force:RIGHT!!!(Start Changing)

(10 minuets later)

Jeice,Burter,Recoome, and Guldo:THEY FIT PERFECTLY!!!!

Marcellous:You guys look Sharp!!

Ginyu:I FEEL PRETTY!!!!!!

Everyone Else:(Puke at site of Ginyu Wearing Ballerina dress)

Marcellous:Uhh! Lets start answering Questions..

Jeice:Well,That image will Stay in my mind forever...

Burter:Imagine him shagging Frieza while wearing that...

Marcellous:...OH GOD THE MENTAL IMAGE IS STUCK!!!!!!!

Guldo:Question Time!!!!

**raditz's son:This is really funny now for the questions.**

Jeice-if you got rid of Susan and captain homo would you and would you replace them Raditz and Nappa.  
Susan and Homo- ha ha I hate both of you Raditz go super Saiyan and kill them.  
Raditz -sure(starts killing them)  
Burter- did you know Raditz is faster than you?  
Recoome- were the hell are you from.  
Thats about it check out my fic the new planet Vegeta 

Jeice:I'll have to think about it..

Guldo and Ginyu:NUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!1

Burter:NEVER!!!!!!!

Recoome:I am from the Far away planet of Shikelshukragug!!!

Marcellous:(Recovering from mental image)Don't worry,I did.

**Anime Fan18.0:(Dies laughing but is revived)**

Susan: (laughs evilly) Hmm...let's see...AHA! (Shrinks to the size of an ant and drops a cinder block the size of Jupiter on top of him)

Captain Gaywad:OKAY, THAT'S ENOUGH! (Destroys Frieza doll)

Jeice, Burter: (whispers) here, take this (hands over small machine) it's what I use to blow people up. You can kill Captain Ginyu and Frieza so you can escape them! Don't worry, I have a spare!

Recoome: (Slaps head at stupidity) Okay, please CORRECTLY answer this: what's 0+0?

Hehehehehe...(immobilizes Susan and puts him in a Frieza costume) OHH CAPTAIN GINYU! (Captain Homo looks at Susan and rapes him) (Waits until Ginyu's done, and then turns Susan back to normal) HA! TAKE THAT YOU TWO! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Sends them to Pluto and blows Pluto up)

Signed: Anime Fan18.0 

Guldo:(Dies but is revived)Man,death sucks...

Ginyu:NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jeice and Burter:...(Evil Grin)MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!

Recoome:Uhhh...678,892,356!!!!!!!

Guldo:(Gets raped)Why me?

Ginyu:(panting)We...should do this...more often...

Guldo and Ginyu:NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!(Die but get revived)

**the one:heres something you might like, its a ps2 with all the DBZ games ever. with a TV and its indestructible. and its got its own power source. **

Marcellous:ALRIGHT!!!none of you can Beat me in Tenkaichi 2!!!

Burter:YOUR ON!!!!

(The two go head to head while the rest Watch)


	8. GOD DAMNIT!

Marcellous:Damn it,I'm running out of reviews...

**raditz's son:Funny as hell here are the Questions.**

Jeice-you never answered my question!  
Burter- I challenge you to race Raditz, are you scared?  
All the force except Susan- why the hell is Guldo/Susan on your team?  
Ginyu- Here these are pills that make you strait.  
Recoome- are you stronger than Nappa if so prove it. 

Jeice:Oi,I said I would have to think about it!

Burter:Aw hell no,I ain't scared,you know why,you know why,cause I'm Burter motherfucker,and I'VE HAD IT WITH THESE MOTHERFUCKING SNAKES ON THIS MOTHERFUCKING PLANE!!!! (Starts Hyperventilating)

Marcellous:Ok Burter,calm down...

Everyone but Guldo:He's psychic.

Ginyu:NEVER!!!!(destroys pills)

Marcellous:DAMNIT GINYU!!!!!!

Recoome:Alright!(Lifts up everyone in the room using pinkie finger)

**Clare-stovold:If your still playing Tenkaichi budokai then here.**

Burter: This is a distraction so Marcellous can win :D

Guldo: I hate you more than i hate Nappa. And i hate Nappa with burning rage :D.

Jeice: You are so cool! Gives a pair of one way sun glasses Now you look cooler!

Ginyu: Go get run over captain homo...

Recoome: How do you spell A? 

Marcellous:Damn,that would of worked if we were still playing...

Guldo:(singing)_Don't you wish your girlfriend was hot like me..._(Get smacked)

Marcellous:No Guldo,I Don't.

Jeice:EY!THEY MATCH MY EYES!!!!!!

Ginyu:That already happened...

Recoome:uhhh,Ci?

Marcellous:God damnit Recoome,you really _are _dumber then a sack of hammers...


	9. I'M BACK!

Marcellous:WHAT?I'M BIZZACK!!!!!

**raditz's son:hey this is fun now here are my questions.**

Ginyu- here have a chocolate bar( Pills that make you straight are in it.)  
Guldo- Go to hell fuckface. Raditz and Kakarot please kill him( They do)  
Burter- I knew it your afraid of raditz's I dare you to challenge him or are you Ginyu's lover?  
To everyone- I laugh at you all your dead in my fic( I give them all a copy of the new planet Vegeta) Ha ha. But I like all of you except Guldo and gay boy. Peace out.

Ginyu:Yum!(Eats chocolate)

Everyone Else:(Dramatic Music Starts playing)...

Ginyu:...I FEEL PRETTY!!!!(Stars dancing like a ballerina)

Everyone Else:DAMNIT!!!!!

Guldo:HOLY SHI-(dies but gets revived)

Burter:I challenge that motherfucka any time,any place.

Everyone:(Reads)HEY!

**Dark Dragon Of Ameratsu:I'm back! I have a few things to say:**

To the author: Funny fic still! Keep it up!

To Recoome: What is 0 plus 2?

To Burter: If you are supposed to be the fastest in the Universe, how come Goku was faster than you? 

Marcellous:Thanks!

Recoome:Uhh...(45 days later)...1?

Burter:NO FAIR!!!HE WAS SUGAR HIGH!!!!!

**Clare-stovold:LOL i got questions...**

Burter: You are big blue and ugly...i hate you...(Hits in the head)

Guldo: Your small green and fat with four eye's and i really really hate you...

Jeice: You so cool! (Gives an electric guitar) You really look like a rock star now! LOL

Ginyu: according to Frieza, who i spoke with a minute ago, Your actually a clone of the real Captain Ginyu. You see, that could explain alot...

Recoome: You look alot like spopovich in the babidi saga in the tournament when he's fighting Videl...Why? 

Burter:(Gets hit)OW!SHIT!

Guldo:...No Comment.

Jeice:YES!!!!(starts playing electric guitar very badly)YEAH YEAH YEAH!!!!!!

Marcellous:(Destroys electric guitar)You STINK!!!!!

Jeice:(Goes into a corner and cries)

Ginyu:LIES!!!!HE WAS BLINDED BY LOVE!!!!

Marcellous:Sure Ginyu,Sure...Anyway,REVIEW PEEPS!!!!


	10. Meh,I'm bored

Marcellous:Let's GO!

**Clare-stovold:**(**Dies laughing) Lol (Is revived) Yay!**

Burter: I'm faster than you! (Challenges to a race and wins) See...

Guldo: you look like a booger! 

Recoome: Cough-Weakling-Cough! A lousy human can beat you...and for your information - I'm not human, i'm a saiyan and i have a special black-striped tail (Smirks) Oh and whats the answer to this: I have two Recoome's, i kill two, how many are still alive?

Cap'in Ginyu: Its true! You are a clone! The real Ginyu has a slightly darker purple shade of skin! Your such a Dumbass! (Shoots with a dart gun) That should keep him out for a while (Smirks)

Jeice: HI! (Hugs) Yay! In one of my fics that im working on (I haven't put it up yet) You kill Vegeta! Yay! I torture him in my 'Ask the DBZ guys' fic. Lol! (Gives a taser gun) Now you can Really Electrify everyone!

Burter:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(Commits Suicide but gets revived)DAMN!!!

Recoome:Uhhh...234,796,585,798,363,837,036?

Ginyu:HA! YOU MISSED!!!!

Jeice:(Gets taser and instantly shocks Marcellous)YOU THINK I CAN'T PLAY GUITAR HUH???

Marcellous:(Destroys taser)NEVER fuck with a Saiyan bitch.(Kills Jeice but he comes back)

**Anime Fan 18.0:I'M BACK!**

Guldo: (Blows up so many times it reaches a number not yet known to man) Hmm, what should I do next... (Puts in Frieza suit) OH GINYU! (After that, puts him in a vat of toxic waste, sticks dynamite up his arse, posions him, RYNO's him, has Broly obliterate him, AND BLOWS HIM INTO A MILLION PIECES, THEN BLOWS THOSE PIECES TO PIECES, THEN BLOWS HIM UP SO MANY TIMES THAT NOTHING COULD EVER REVIVE HIM AGAIN! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!) Since Guldo no longer exists, no questions.

Recoome: NO YOU IDIOT! THAT'S NOT RIGHT! 2+2 EQUALS 4, 1+1 EQUALS 2, AND 0+0 EQUALS 0! YOU ARE AN IDIOT! (Does what he did to Susan, only a thousand times over) 

Jeice and Burter: Now that both Susan AND Recoome are no longer with you, how do you feel?

Cpt. Homo: Hmm...let's see. AHA! For your viewing pleasure, I present: (Turns him into the ugliest girl that ever lived) You shall remain like this for the rest of the chapter. BWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!

Signed: Anime Fan18.0 

Guldo:OH FU-(Gets hit with everything but comes back)Come on guys!King Yemma's getting Tired of seeing me!

Recoome:Fuck.(Gets hit but comes back)

Jeice and Burter:They ARE with us.

Ginyu:NOOOOO!!!!!!!Like,now,I can,like,talk,like,with,like my like,Girlfriends!

Marcellous:Calm down Ginya...

Ginyu:Ginya?

Marcellous:Your girl name.

Ginyu:Like,Right Girlfriend!

Marcellous:Don't call me that.

Jeice:Must...not...stare...at...boobs...BOOBIES!!!!!!!(Chases after Ginya)

Ginya:(Giggling like Crazy)Your cute...

Jeice:(Hypnotized)Boobs...Boobs...BOOBS...BOOBS!!!!!!!

**Shojin Anime:LMAO this fic is hilarious  
ok here's my questions**

To all: why did you guys decide to do poses?

Guldo:how did you even get on the team?

Jeice: your hairstyle is cool(gives chocolate)

Ginyu: god why is nearly 75 of the guys in DBZ gay including you? i feel sorry for freeza.

Burter: how are you and Jeice able to do teamwork moves together and stuff when everyone else can't?

To all: why do u all hate Vegeta so much?

well that's it for now more questions later 

Everyone but Jeice:Dunno.

Jeice:Boobs...

Guldo:I AM SEXY!!!!!!

Jeice:Boobs...Boobs...Boobs...BOOBS!!!!!!!

Ginya:I'm like,straight Girlfriend!

Burter:...That's a pretty good question now that you think about it.

Everyone but Jeice:HE SUCKS!!!!

Jeice:Boobs...

**raditz's son:Greetings my friend! Here are the questions-**

Burter- I've brought Raditz here to race you ready set go!! Whoever wins doesn't die! (Raditz wins anyway)  
Guldo- I've brought a peace offering (Its a bar of chocolate which is a high grade explosive) Fire in the hole!   
Recoome- Ok I just want to know one goddamn thing... why are you so dumb!  
Ginyu- (I put him in shock chair) If this helped Broly be less crazy this will help you be less gay! Every time you think of a gay thought you get shocked understand? Anyway tell me the reason why you have each of these guys in the force.  
Jeice- Did you know your stronger than captain gay and you should run Force.

Burter:WHAT IS THE POINT IN LIFE?!?!?!?!?!?!?(Spontaneously Combusts)

Guldo:(Eats then Dies)

Recoome:ERROR!!!!DOES NOT COMPUTE!!!!!ihfiorhfiwuero3qewyhrwuiergfiwuegriweuwg;pwgrwgrwaurgwpgrwuegriwegriwuegrfiwuewieugriwgriwegiwergywegrSELF DESTRUCT MODE ACTIVATE!!!!!!(Self destructs)

Marcellous:I guess he _was _related to the Terminator...

Ginya:I'm like straight...So like...Fuck off...

Jeice:BOOBS!!!!!!!

Ginya:(Turns back into Ginyu)Wait...I left a bomb in my vagina...(Explodes)

Jeice:No...boobs???!?!?!?!?!?NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!(Exposes)

Marcellous:How ironic...I'm the only one left...I'M THE HIGHLANDER!!!! AT LEAST UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!!


	11. Captain Ginyu Must Be Straight

Marcellous:I'M BACK MOFUKAS!!!!

(Silence)

Marcellous:...Oh yeah,Everyone died in the last chapter...(revives everyone)

Ginyu Force:ABOUT FUCKING TIME!!!!!!

Marcellous:Lol,my uncle got married yesterday by the sea and the reception lasted until 1 in the morning!It should have been 12,but It lasted longer cuz some drunk dudes caused a street fight..I solved it...with my Fists... Got blood on meh suit...

Burter:LOL!!!!NICE FIGHT!!!

Marcellous:Got it all on tape too!(Plays tape of street fight on Tv set he got from God knows where)

Jeice:OH!!!NICE RIGHT HOOK!!!!!!

Burter:DID YOU SEE THAT UPPERCUT!?!?!?!?

Marcellous:Alright,back to answering questions...

**raditz's son:Lol! Keep up the great work.**

Jeice- Thank god that you are the only cool member of the force. Any way did you know that you could rule the force?   
Guldo- Go to hell. (Kills with a million ki blasts)  
Burter- So Raditz is better than you! Now lets see who is stronger! (Raditz and Burter fight for three milli seconds with Raditz ripping off Burter's left arm.)  
Ginyu- Are you straight yet? (Starts shocking him with the chair)any way did you know that Jeice could kill you?   
Recoome- M what kind of torture should I put you through? ... I know (I turns great ape and I step on him) (I now revert back to normal) See the power of the saiyan race bitch!  
Marcellous-Keep up the great work! Here you go! (I give you a 360 with the game of you choice) Have fun!

Jeice:If I could do that..DO YOU THINK I WOULD BE CAPTIAN RIGHT NOW?!?!?!?GOD!! I'M SICK OF EVERYONE TELLING ME THAT!!!!!!!(Nostrils start flaring)

Marcellous:Dude...you look redder that usual...

Jeice:SHUT UP!!!!!!!!

Guldo:SWEET SHI-(Dies but gets revived)

Burter:(Arm gets ripped off)OH MY FUCKING GOD!!!!!!!!THE HUMANITY!!!!!!!!AHHHHHHHH!!!!!(Bleeds to death)

Raditz:WEAKLING!

Marcellous:You dare enter my fic and kill my captives...A feature that is reviewer Exclusive?YOU DARE ENTER THE DOMAIN OF THE ULTIMATE SAIYAN?!?!?!?(Goes SSJ4)

Raditz:(Checks scouter)His power level...IT'S OVER 900 MILLION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Marcellous:RAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!(Beats Raditz to a pulp in under a second)DIE!!!!!!!(Fires Kamehameha X100)

Raditz:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!(gets obliterated)

Marcellous:(Goes back to normal)Punk.(Revives Burter)

Ginyu:No,(shock)He(Shock)Isn't(Shock)That's(Shock)Why(Shock)I'm(Shock)Captain!(Shock)

Marcellous:(Destroys shock chair)I got A Better Idea!(Ties Ginyu to a post)

Ginyu:What was that for?

Marcellous:You'll find out at the end of the Chap...

Recoome:MOTHER FU-(Dies but comes back)

Marcellous:Thanks!Keep up wit ur fic too!!!Sorry,I'm a Playstation 2 Guy.

**Anime Fan18.0:(Dies laughing, but gets revived)**

Jeice: Ah...we have a boob man amongst us do we? Hehehe...

Guldo: Let's test out Jeice's love for boobs. (Turns into the ugliest girl alive) MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ginyu: (Forces down a gallon of juice that will make him straight) BWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Recoome: GR! (Does EVERYTHING that I did in past reviews one thousand times)

Burter: Do you eat anything besides chocolate?

Okay, here's the thing. At the end of the chapter, Guldo will blow up. THEN, he'll blow up in Other World before he can be revived. Which means...THIS IS YOUR LAST CHAPTER GULDO! YOU SHALL DIE! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Signed: Anime Fan18.0

Jeice:What are you pullin'...

Guldo:(Turns into Gulda)Cool...I can look at myself naked!

Jeice:Yuck,your flat...

Ginyu:(Drinks Juice)...Did you like,See,like Tom Cruise yesterday,He was like,so Fine!

Marcellous:I think you made him _**more**_ gay...

Recoome:(Gets hit but comes back)

Burter:Does eating out a vagina count?

**Shojin Anime:****back for more questions**

Ginyu: How did you become the leader of the group? When there are other people more deserving of leadercoughburtercough

Guldo: Why type of alien are you? does it explain why you suck?

Recoome: who's stronger you or ginyu?

Jeice: Why didn't you and burter ever try to beat up Ginyu and become leader?

To all: how can you all like chocolate when your a killing group for frieza? and vegeta does not suck he's just better than guldo you all.

Burter: why are you blue?

that is all until i return 

Ginyu:Cuz I'm strongest.

Guldo:I am the last of my race...

Marcellous:So you can't reproduce...

Guldo:No...

Marcellous:Good,One of you is enough for me to handle.

Recoome:If on Namek,That Goku character said Ginyu's was the second strongest power level,with the First being Frieza's,What the fuck do you think?

Jeice:What Recoome said...

Ginyu Force:Have you ever tried chocolate?

Burter:Why are you are gay?

Guldo:(Gets blown up twice)

Marcellous:(Reverses time So Guldo never dies)

Recoome:Why would you do that?

Marcellous:Cuz in every Q&A fic,1 person must be tortured. In our case,It's Guldo. Now,For what I tied Ginyu to that post for...

Jeice:How is this gonna help him be less gay?

Marcellous:(Gives everybody a Baseball bat)Simple. We beat him in the head until he forgets he's gay!

Ginyu:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!

Everyone:(Starts beating Ginyu)


	12. EXPLOSION!

Marcellous:(Walks in Drinking Coffee)Uhh...

Jeice:Dude...You Don't Look to Well...

Marcellous:Didn't Sleep at all last night...

Burter:Why not?

Marcellous:Girl Problems.

Jeice:I Feel you man...

Marcellous:Now...(Steps through a machine And comes out Full of energy)LET'S GO!!!!!

Ginyu:When did we get that?

Marcellous:Just now.(Son Grin)NOW GET TO QUESTIONS!!!!!

**Clare-stovold:Awesome! XD!**

Ginyu: (Hypnotizes) You no longer want to rape Frieza, for it is Recoome and Guldo that you love and want to rape!

Guldo: Sorry but your the ugliest dude I've ever met so along with Recoome, your gonna be tortured...

Recoome: ASSHOLE! (Kicks in baby maker, if he even has one?)

Burter and Jeice: Your the only two that deserve to be in the force, lets rename it, The Jeice&Burter force. XD.

The Jeice&Burter force: Ginyu is a prick, Guldo is ugly, Recoome is an airhead, Jeice is a cool rock star, Burter is really fast (But not as fast as Me XD). 

Ginyu:Mmmmm...Guldo...(Start Raping Guldo)

Guldo:AHHHHH!!!MAKE IT STOP!!!!!!!!!

Marcellous:DISGUSTING!!!!!!!(Turns Ginyu Back)

Guldo:Ahh Shit...

Recoome:(Falls on knees holding his manly region)BITCH MOTHERFUCKER!!!

Jeice & Burter:Hmmmmmm...

Burter:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!

**Raditz's Son:Poor Raditz! (I revive him )**

Guldo- I won't kill you. He will! (Points to Raditz) Die bitch!

Burter- I"m sorry. (Gives cake) You and Jeice are the only cool/ smart ones.

Ginyu- Since Guldo was killed I won't leave you out of the fun! (I kill Ginyu) Now you and Guldo can get married bitch!

Recoome- Umm have thirty banana's. (I give. They actually have brain starters so he will be smart)

Jeice- I think you need to relax! (I give him a spa ticket) See yah! 

Everyone except Guldo,and Ginyu- Have a million bars of super chocolate!

Marcellous- Don't kill Raditz again! (I turn Great ape and step on your stage.) Now if you attack me I'll destroy you! Now that I told you that have a never emptying bottle of soda!(Its your choice.)

See yah! (Also I leave a box of "Special books" for You, burter, Jeice, and Recoome. Think of Kakashi's books and thats your books.) 

Guldo:FU-(Dies but comes back)

Burter:Thank You!(Eats Cake)

Ginyu:(Dies but comes back)

Recoome:YUM!(Eats Bananas then Pauses)

Marcellous:Recoome...What's 2+2???

Recoome:That's easy,4!

Jeice:Oh...My...God...He got it right...

Burter:HALLELUJAH!!!

Marcellous:What's 12X12?

Recoome:Uhh...45?

Marcellous:I think they only gave him the I.Q of a Kindergardener...

Jeice:I'll use them when I get outta Here!

Marcellous:HA!!WE'RE NOT ON A STAGE!!!We're in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber!You..Destroy Me...PLEASE!I Killed your dad in 2 hits!I wasn't even trying and did you see my NORMAL power level?Imagine how powerful I am At SSJ4 FULL POWER!!!!Yay, Soda!(Drinks the soda)

Marcellous:(Gets book)...If you Excuse me I know A chicken that needs to be choked...(Goes away from the rest of the group)

Jeice and Burter:(Read the books and faint)

Kakashi:(Comes in,Steals the porn,and goes out)

**DeathGoblin:To all: your Bruce Faulconer theme is the coolest. **

Ginyu Force:What the fuck?

Marcellous:(Comes Back)Wow...You guys actually managed to keep yourselves together with me gone...

**Anime Fan 18.0:**(**Dies laughing fifty times)**

Jeice: CRAP! Hmm...AHA! (Turns Guldo into a girl with BIG boobs)

Guldo: CRAP! NOW YOU CAN'T DIE! (mutters) thanks alot Marcellous...) ...unless...(Evil laughter) (Scary music Plays and lightning flashes) TAKE THIS! (Brings back Guldo from BEFORE Marcellous put up that time thingy, but as a girl with big boobs too.) NOW COMES THE FUN! (Ties him to a pole so Jeice can "Have some fun" himself)

Ginyu: What the...? (Checks label) (Mutters to self) Warning, may cause subject to become more gay if...HE HAS TAKEN TOO MUCH!? AH CRAP! SON OF A B! (RYNO's his $$!) (Oh, the RYNO is a game from Ratchet and Clank that basically destroys anything in its path, Marcellous.)

Recoome: Okay, time for you...(kills, then kills in Other World, then makes it so Marcellous, or anybody, can set up some time-vortex-paradox...thingy to bring him back.)

Burter: What Planet are you from? And how did you and the Ginyu force meet Frieza and Become his henchmen?

Well, That's all for now-Anime Fan18.0 

Guldo:(Turns into Gulda and gets tied to a post)Oh No!

Jeice:...BOOBS!!!!(gets a boner so big it pokes a hole in his pants)

Burter:DAMN!!!!!THAT'S A BIG DONG!!!! 

Ginyu:(Drooling)Nice Package...

Jeice:BOOOOOOBS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(Boner Gets as big as an Elephant's Trunk)

Gulda:Oh Shit...

Marcellous:Now his Dong and a Ship have one thing in Common!

Burter:What?

Marcellous:They're both Long,Hard and full of Sea-men!(Rimshot)

Burter:HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!

Jeice:BOOBS!!!(Starts Ass-ramming Gulda while holding her boobs at the same time)THIS IS IT!!!!

Marcellous:HE'S GONNA ORGASM!!!!(Quickly Fires A Blast,Leaving A Huge Hole in the Ground)EVERYBODY GET IN QUICK!!!!!(They Do)

Jeice:AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!(Orgasms)

(Explosion of Semen)

Marcellous:...(Gets out of hole)Whew..It's over...

(Pieces of Gulda's body can be seen scattered over the place and Jeice can be Seen Panting on the Floor with a flaccid dong with Semen all over his clothes)

Marcellous:(Revives Guldo)

Ginyu:(Gets RYNO'd)

Recoome:(Dies Twice)

Marcellous:Wait,you made it s I CAN set something up!(Builds time machine and Brings Recoome back)

Burter:Umm...I Forgot..(Sweatdrop)

Ginyu Force but Ginyu:HE THREATENED TO RAPE US!!!!

Marcellous:Welp,We're done for this chapter...(Teleports to Burger King)


	13. The One Without A Chapter Title

Marcellous:Let's Get to Questions Bitches.

**Gamer816:Jeice: You r teh ub3r pwnzor. (Turns back into normal self) Damn my robot mode... in English, why didn't you kill ginyu and take over? (Makes most powerful being in the universe) NOW GET OUT THERE AND BE SOMEONE**

Burter: I'd stay on his good side from now on...

Ginyu (gives frieza blow up doll filled with tnt) enjoy... (muttering) sucker...

Guldo + Recoome: 3... 2... 1... (Pulls out two rocket launchers) DIE BITCHES DIE!

Jeice:BOOYAH!!

Marcellous:No You Don't.(Turns Jeice back)

Jeice:Fuck.

Burter:Nah,Don't Think I Will...

Ginyu:(Fucks Doll But Explodes and Comes back)

Guldo and Recoome:AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Sailor Star Mars:hmm, i have no questions, so (gives everyone in the fic a basket full of apples) enjoy. **

Everyone:(Scarfs down the Apples like animals)

**Raditz's son:Funny!**

Guldo- (Rips off his head.) Hahaha!

Ginyu- Your so fucking gay! (I rip off his arms and make him eat them) How do they taste?

Burter- Have you had it with these mouther fucking snakes on the mother fucking plane yet? If not I surround the hyperbolic time chamber with them.

Recoome- You look like a hired bodyguard... Have a box of cupcakes. (I give and they make the brain smart)

Jeice- Can I have your scouter? I gave you the spa ticket!

Burter- Where did you get your armor?

Marcellous- You want to fight? You killed dad but I can to! (I kill Raditz but revive him) Sorry dad! Anyway I'll destroy the chamber then! (I go great ape and destroy the chamber) How yah like me now! But I hold no grudges I give you the cell games arena for a stage. And have some more "special books dude!" Also can you go great ape? 

Guldo:AHHHHHHHH!!!!(Head gets ripped off)

Marcellous:(Revives Guldo)

Ginyu:THEY TASTE LIKE CHICKEN!!!!(Arms come back)

Burter:Yeah,I Had it With Them.

Recoome:Nah,I Got Gas.

Jeice:Sure!:(Hands him the Scouter)

Burter:If you seem to Recall in Chapter 7,We no longer have out Armor.

Marcellous:Don't wanna Fight,Just Proving A Point. And Also,If you Recall in The Buu Saga,Piccolo Destroyed The Door to The Chamber. So Basically,You Just Screwed up Because Theres nothing to destroy. Thanks For The Books!(Puts them in his Pocket)I Can under then Full moon using my Tail!I Don't Show my Tail,I Keep it in My Pants.(Tails Comes out of Pants)

Burter:Is that Real?(Goes up to Examine Tail)

Marcellous:(Strangles Burter with his Tail)Sorry!(Revives Burter)

**Clare-stovold:Marcellous: LOL! (Gives gigantic lollipop) The hyperness prevails!**

Ginyu: you piece of fucking shit! (Turns him into a dog-shit) Ha!

Jeice: (Gives mallet) Go knock Recoome out for me...

Recoome: (Really sarcastic) Wow, your smart...(Is hit over the head with a mallet)

Burter: (Gives a PS2 and a game called: GTA Vice city) Thought you might get bored...

Guldo/Gulda: (Blinds permanently) Haha! (Forces everyone to kill Guldo one million times (Including Marcellous) and now he can never be revived again!) 

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Marcellous:Lol!(Puts entire Lollipop in Mouth,then Burps up only the Stick)

Ginyu:(Gets turned into shit and back)

Jeice:(Knocks out Recoome)

Recoome:(Passes out)

Burter:Cool!I'll play it Later!

Guldo:(Dies but comes Back)

**Anime Fan 18.0:(Looks very, VERY disturbed...)**

Jeice:...holy crap...I think you had TOO much fun there Jeice...BUT WHO CARES, THAT WAS FUNNY! (lfao!)

Guldo: Wow, that was TOO much. I'm sorry...(Gives cake) (Waits until he eats it) SUKER! THAT WAS FILED WITH A SUBSTANCE THAT WILL TURN YOU INTO A FLEA!

Recoome; WHAT THE!? (Looks at what he typed in last review) THAT WAS SUPOSSED TO SAY "CAN'T"! CURSE YOU TYPO! Oh well...(destroys time machine, and undoes what i did in last chapter) There, now: (kills, then kills in Other World, then makes it so Marcellous, or anybody, CAN'T set up some time-vortex-paradox...thingy to bring him back.) MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! 

Ginyu: YOU MUST BE STRAIGHT! But first...(checks label of a new potion to make sure that Ginyu won't become more gay when he takes this potion) Okay, I'm good. (Forces down a potion that will make him straight)

Burter: I forgot to respond to what you said last chapter:no, that doesn't count. (Think back to my question for Burter in ch. 10.) Surely you eat something besides chocolate. 

Oh, I forgot. ANYBODY, unless this following item is filled with something lethal, who gives Ginyu a blow-up doll will see it teleport back to them WITH something lethal for you.

Signed: Anime Fan18.0 

Jeice:Me Love Boobs.

Guldo:(Turns into flea and back)

Recoome:(Dies twice)

Marcellous:Well...He's Gone...BUT NOT FOR LONG!!!!!(A clone of Recoome Comes out Of Nowhere)I Have Each And Everyone one of your DNA inside an INDESTRUCABLE cloning Machine that will make and exact copy!

Ginyu:(Drinks potion)...I WANT JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE IN ME!!!!!

Marcellous:Damn,He's _**STILL **_Gay!

Burter:Nope!

**Tempz99:****LMAO! BOBS omg! LMAO!.  
Ginyu: Wud u shag Goku?  
Wud u shag or rape any of ur team members as they doze over to ream land?  
Wen u fuck dudes do ur testicles decrease in size?**

Jeice: Wud u ever want to feel chi chi's tits? Wud u fuck Barbie?

Recoome: u kinda might...wanna refresh my memory coz i forgot who u are..  
Are u that fat short purple person with the horns who talks like a girl and has those disgraceful nails?

or are u them weird twins with the big heads...  
or am i just completely clueless?

Oh yeah and instead of Recoome is ur name really pre-cum? get it? Mwhaahahahahaha...

Burter: remember u but forgot how u look... 

Guldo: weirdo ...  
All: okay, im not being sick but ive herd this so i need proof and evidence to back me up... is this statement true:

When Boys cough their balls jump. LMAO.  
Well, do they?

Oh yeah and when boys are depressed in secret do they grab their balls in frustration? 

Ginyu:I'd Shag anyone!!!No, they Don't.

Jeice:ME LOVE BOOBS!!!ME LOVER OF ALL WOMEN!!!! 

Recoome:I'm The Big one that sounds Russian. NO IT ISNT YOU SICK FUCK!!!

Marcellous:(Hits Recoome)NO INSULTING REVIEWERS USING THE F WORD!!!

Guldo:No Comment...

Everyone:THAT IS SO NOT TRUE!!!!

Marcellous:Lol. LATURZ!!!!


	14. Chapter 14

Marcellous:Let US GET TO WORK!!!!!!!1

**Raditz's son: Good very good.**

**Guldo- I hate you so fucking much.(I kill) Hahahahahya!**

Burter- Did you know you are like the 10th fastest person in the universe? Man that sucks.

Ginyu- I'm sorry but your no longer in command. Jeice is now in command. Bow before your new leader bitch!

Jeice- Your in charge. How does that feel?

Marcellous- Fine I can't destroy your stage. But I can destroy all of reality! Now who's laughing! I'm in charge now! Bye bye! (I destroy all of reality.) When your new reality is set up I have a new stage for you. Look under the couch there are like fifty "special" movies, and books. 

Guldo:GOD DAMIT-(Dies but comes back)

Burter:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

Ginyu:Fuck.

Jeice:IT FEELS GREAT!!!!

Marcellous:AH SHI-(Reality gets destroyed but when we come back we're in the room)Nice..BEAN BAG CHAIR!!!!(Dives at the chair)Comfy...

**Clare-stovold:Guldo: (Makes it so he goes deaf) Guldo is the worst asshole in the entire universe...No, the entire being of life...(Makes it so he can hear again) I didn't say nuffin!**

Jeice: Ok, that last one freaked me out...Uhh...

Marcellous: WASSUP!

(Everyone does the Wassup thing off of scary movie 1)

XD!

Burter: Cough-im-faster-than-you-Cough! Cough-Burter-is-slow-cough!

Ginyu: Everyone's giving you a hard time huh? IT'S ABOUT TO GET WORSE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAAHHAHAHHAHHAHA! (pokes him with a sharp pencil) Heehehe! Heeheehee! Heeheehee! Heeheehee!

Recoome:...I got nuffin...wait, uhh...i got a riddle! Yea! And if you get it wrong then i will gladly kill you a billion times, ok here it is: What goes up a chimney down but not down a chimney up?

Guldo:Ok...

Jeice:(Grins)

Marcellous:WAZZUP?!

Jeice:WAZZUP?!

Burter:WAZZUP?!

Ginyu:WAZZUP?!

Guldo:WAZZUP?!

All:WAZZUP?!

Burter:What?

Ginyu:(Gets Poked)Ouch!Ouch!Ouch!Ouch!Ouch!Ouch!Ouch!Ouch!Ouch!Ouch!(Destroys Pencil)NO MORE POKING!!!!!!!

Recoome:Uhh...Smoke?

**Dragonballgeek101:YEAH! I'M BACK!! Did u miss me?**

Recoome: y r u so big?

Jeice: Hey Jeice.. guess what... Boobs...

Susan: y r so ugly? (Lets Vegeta destroy him.) He needed to blow off some stem...

Ginyu: Ok... don;t EVER be strait AGAIN!

Burter: (makes eat sugar) I wonder how fast u would be on a sugar rush...

All: VEGGIE DOES NOT SUCK!! HE IS FUCKEN SMEXY! (destroys all sept author) hehe 

Recoome:I ate my veggies!

Jeice:BOOBS!!!!!!!!

Guldo:FU-(Dies but comes back)

Ginyu:Can Do!

Burter:(Gets Hyper)

Marcellous:Oh God no...

Burter:hfowfihfgawidhg3wyt73i4h3qe7rq32o756845c67yr7w4ytwuhtuadhftuaertawutgw7aert123856186573426p6289t637ty34ht93794375286732THJRHISDGFIUAGFVYSRDTF!!!!!!!!!(Runs by faster than light)

Everyone But Marcellous:(Dies But comes back)

Marcellous:Later. I'm gonna go watch those special movies...


	15. Chapter 15

Marcellous:Hm...LET'S GO!!!!

**Raditz's son:Nice!**

Guldo- (I rip out all of his eyes and hide them.) Can you see me?  
Recoome- Have a cheese burger.(I give)  
Ginyu- Jeice is in charge bow down bitch!  
Jeice- Hi boss! For being boss you win... A new car! (I give)  
Burter- Did you notice all of the members of the force are a different color?  
Marcellous- Great work! Do you like the goods under the couch? And please if you could check out my story "Gates of Darkness" If yah don't that's cool. Any keep it up! 

Guldo:AHHH!!!I'M BLIND!!!!!(Gets a new pair of eyes)Ahh...

Recoome:Sorry,I'm lactose intolerant.

Ginyu:EEP!(bows down)

Jeice:NICE!!!(Gets in car and drives all around the place)GTA MOFO!!!!

Burter:Yep.

Marcellous:I LOVE THEM!!!!Don't worry. I did.

**Sailor Star Mars:ha ha this is funny**

(gives everyone nine zillion truckloads of fruit) enjoy. 

All:(Eat fruit in 1 bite)

**Clare-stovold:Recoome: WRONG! (Kills a billion times) Thew correct answer is an umbrella, ya twat!**

Guldo:...(Stabs) Meh...

Ginyu: (Gets an indestructible sharp pen that can't be destroyed by anyone in the solar system or any planet) Now, the torture begins! (Pokes him repeatedly where i wouldn't want to mention) Mwahahahaha!

Burter: OMG! You ran faster then the speed of light...meh...nothing special really...i can break the sound barrier 6 times in 2 seconds...(Does so) See...Your such a failure in the joy of running...

Jeice:...Boobs...

Marcellous: Lmao! Keep updating! (Gives a giant sugary lollipop that gives you the power to do anything) Uh...enjoy! 

Recoome:(Dies and comes back)

Guldo:OUCH!!

Ginyu:OUCH!OUCH!OUCH!OUCH!OUCH!OUCH!OUCH!OUCH!OUCH!OUCH!OUCH!OUCH!(Throws pen away)

Burter:FUUUUUUUUUUCCCCKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!

Jeice:(Off in the corner masturbating to a Playboy)

Marcellous:(Eats lollipop in one bite)I can already do anything!

**Anime 18.0:(...) okay, I'm out of ideas for my reaction at the end of a chapter...**

Guldo: I read an old DBZ Manga, and guess what your name is...? IT'S GURD! HAHA! Looks like your DO stink, huh? While the Saiyans' names where based of vegetables, your's was based of S#!

Marcellous: (Whispers my plan for Ginyu so he'll be ready)

Ginyu: (Snickers)Okay Ginyu, how'a'bout this? (Makes gay for Marcellous) 

Jeice: Your turn. (Makes Recoome and Guldo/Gurd/Turd girls with the biggest set of boobs known to man)

Recoome, Guldo: RUN MAN, RUN! JEICE IS ON THE LOOSE!

Burter: Popcorn? (Gives bag of popcorn as I sit down on a lazy boy chair to watch the chaos.)

Signed: Anime Fan18.0 

Guldo:WHY DO I SUUUUUUUCCCCKKKK?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Marcellous:YOU SICK FU-

Ginyu:Hey sexy...(Tries to Rape Marcellous)

Marcellous:(Punches Ginyu in the gut, knocking him out)

Jeice:..BOOOOOOOOOOOBBBBBBSSS!!!!!!

Marcellous:SHIT!!!(Traps Jeice in an indestructible cage)Phew!

Jeice:ME WANT BOOBS!!!!!

Marcellous:(Turns Recoome and Guldo into men and tosses Jeice a porno mag)

Jeice:(Masturbating Like Hell)

Burter:Thnx!(Eats)

Marcellous:READ AND REVIEW BITCHES!!!!


	16. Funneh Junk

Marcellous:...MWHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!

Ginyu:What?

Marcellous:We're gonna have fun in this chapter..!!!!!

**Tempz99:Jeice**: **Stop jerking off u sicko.  
Ginyu: To train your 'crew' do you rape them?  
Burter: Ur weird and ugly. DIE.  
Guldo: Ur a sick fuck and u need a cock in ur life just as much as Ginyu does.**

ALL(Except Marcellous): Yall need help and are apparently driven and controlled by whats between your legs.  
Yall sick and nasty. 

Jeice:ME NEED IT!!!

Ginyu:Yup.

Burter:...

Guldo:Shut up.

All:HEY!!! 

**Clare-stovold:Jeice: Lol, thought i might give you what you want...(Injects him with crack that makes him see boobs everywhere he looks)**

Marcellous: Jeice is in a world of his own...Uh...(Gives a thank you cake) Thanks for writing this Q&A! It really keeps me entertained! XD!

Guldo: Whatever asshole...Your just a fat Piece of shit...(Goes ultra saiyan and kicks him where the nuts should be) Do you actually have nuts?

Burter: To me, your as slow as a snail, ya know...But don't feel bad about it, your still sorta fast...(Note: I said sorta)

Recoome: RECOME! (Shaves the remains of his hair off then traps him in a cage full or VERY hungry hyenas(SP?))

Ginyu: (Holds out a red and blue pill) You take the red pill, you can go back to reality and forgot this all happened...You take the blue pill...(Which is full of crack by the way, but he don't know that)...and you can do whatever you want (I lie, it only makes him hallucinate...).

BYE!

Jeice:AHHHHHH!!!1

Marcellous:OH SHI-(Traps Jeice in a cage then eats Cake)No,Thank YOU!

Guldo:(Falls down)

Burter:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Recoome:(Dies and comes back)

Ginyu:(Takes blue pill)AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!Ou4389ytw8u4 ytnaw7uawt7wayrw7894y6w7y74g 7g7g7gt74rhuighier5yw87348rf37rh83rh7werweurh832hrfew875r8w83ty!!!!(Passes out)

**Raditz's son:Ginyu force except Jeice- Your fired! leave bitches! (They leave) Ohh and Guldo and Ginyu... Die! (i kill them)  
Jeice- ( I give him a list of DBZ villains. That includes Marcellous and me.) Pick 5 and they will make the Jeice force! You can also pick Burter and Recoome but not Ginyu and Guldo.  
Marcellous- Good luck within the new force. Have a burger and shake.(I give). **

Guldo and Ginyu:(Die and come back)

Jeice:(Gets list)

Marcellous:(Scratches his name off list)I'm A Hero.

Jeice:Let's see...Burter..Recoome...OH SCREW THIS!!!(Tears up list)

Marcellous:I have a feeling the Force is staying the same...(Eats Burger)

**Anime Fan18.0:(Reads, then lfao)**

Marcellous: Whoa, whoa...what's with the name calling? Ya thinking about picking a fight, huh? (Lol) Be warned, you have NO idea what you're up against!

Ginyu: (Vomits at what he said to Marcellous) HOLY CRAP, Marcellous HE'S the sick one! Meh, oh well... (Brings in Ratchet from Ratchet and Clank)

Ratchet: "What the?"

Me: Oh GINYU! (Hypnotizes him into being gay for Ratchet (Did I mention Ratchet has a very large arsenal of weapons of mass destruction he could unleash upon Ginyu (Such as the RYNO from earlier)

Jeice: Okay, I've turned ALMOST everybody into girls. NOW it's YOUR turn! (Turns into a woman with big boobs, but still lets him keep his love for boobs) MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Turd boy (Guldo): (Makes him fall in love with Recoome)

Recoome: Time to test if you're really a bi like you said you were.

Burter: Did you know your Japanese name is Butta? Sounds alot like "butter", huh? Maybe...YOU LIKE BUTTER! HA, I KNEW YOU LIKED SOME KIND OF FOOD BESIDES CHOCOLATE!

Signed: Anime Fan18.0 

Marcellous:Sorry,I got caught up in the moment...

Ginyu:(Tries to rape Ratchet and gets his ass blown off)

Jeice:(starts Fingering himself)

Guldo:(Clings to Recoome)

Recoome:I'm bi,not gay. I NEED A WOMAN IN HERE!!!!

Marcellous:Let me think of the sluttiest character in Dbz...BRA!!!!!(Brings her in)There's not a guy in the DBZ universe she hasn't slept with!

Bra:(Starts doing Recoome)

(Threesome)

Recoome:THAT WAS A GODLY SCREW!!!!

Marcellous:(Snicker)Wait until Vegeta finds out you impregnated his Daughter...

Recoome:VEGETA? OH SHI-

(Vegeta Bursts through the Door)

Vegeta:YOUR DEAD!!!!!(Goes SSJ2)

_**ERROR:YOU COMPUTER IS UNABLE TO PROCESS THE AMOUNT OF VIOLENCE TAKING PLACE AT THE MOMENT.WE WILL INSTEAD SHOW YOU THIS DOCUMENTARY.**_

(Cut to show A picture of the Solar System)

Krillin:This is the solar system. We are in it. The Solar System is made up of the Su-

(Scene cuts to show Vegeta Strangling Recoome with his own rectum and back)

Krillin:GOKU YOU IDIOT THAT WAS TOO SOON!!!!

Goku:Sorry Krillin!Oh,It's over.

(Scene cuts to show Vegeta exiting the room covered in blood,The Entire room is covered in body Parts)

Marcellous:(Revives Recoome)

Recoome:He has a bad temper...

Everyone Else:No shit.

Burter:SCREW BUTTER!!!


	17. Late But Funny Chapter!

Marcellous:(Walks in and everybody's dead)Wow.(Revives them)

Ginyu Force:WHY YOU LEAVE?

Marcellous:It's not my Fault We only 2 Reviews! COME ON! I THOUGHT YOU PEOPLE LIKED THIS FIC!!!!!

**Anime Fan 18.0:Can't-giggle-hold-giggle-...BWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Head explodes from laughing)**

Marcellous: Don't worry, I wasn't serious. (Besides, I'm really the one who should be apologizing...nobody, and I mean NOBODY, wants Ginyu on them!)Here, a gift. (Gives a RYNO) Have fun...(Grins evilly)

Ginyu: Let's see...(Light bulb clicks) Oh, this will be good! (Turns into a girl with big boobs, BUT makes s/he fall in love with Jeice.)

Everyone else: I'd turn around...things are about to get nasty...because I also put a nuke inside Ginyu that will go off if s/he has any sexual contact whatsoever.

Turd Boy: Makes him start to grow bigger) Soon, you shall grow so big, that your head wil leave the atmosphere...where it shall explode! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Scary music plays and lightning flashes!)

Recoome: Enjoy your beating? (Snickers) I always thought a bi meant you'd screw a guy OR a girl. What DOES it mean? (Waits until explanation) Okay, well (No matter what the answer was) (Makes him gay for Jeice, and hypnotizes Jeice into seeing a GIANT pair of boobs on Recoome) LET THE FUN TIMES ROLL!

Jeice: You do realize he's got a nuke inside him too? (Waits until after explosion)You look tired...how about, hm, I don't know...making you the most powerful being in the universe! (Next to me and Marcellous, of course)

Burter: Here, you now are just as powerful as Jeice. BOW BEFORE YOU'RE NEW MASTERS MOTHA FAS (Except Marcellous) BOW! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-cough-cough-wheeze...

Everyone: (Stares)

Well...you get the idea.

Signed: Anime Fan18.0 

Marcellous:Thank you!(Gets RHYNO)Hmm...(RYNO's Ginyu up the ass)

Ginyu:OUCH!I have to use that for sex you know!(Turns into Ginya and Stars Eying Jeice)

Jeice:BOOOOOOBBBBBBBSSSSS!!!!!!!!(Tries to touch the boobs but gets blown up)

Ginya:(Blows up and Turns back into Ginyu)Aww... I WANTED SEX!!!!

Guldo:(Head gets So Big That It Explodes)

Marcellous:Heads must be filled with Helium before they start floating, Anime Fan 18.0.(Revives Guldo)

Recoome: It means I screw a guy and a girl at the same time.(Gets Hypnotized) JEICE!!!YOU GOT SOME 'SPLAININ' TO DO!!!!!(Runs toward Jeice)

Marcellous:OH SHI-(Traps Jeice in a cage full of Playboys)

Jeice:(Swimming in Playboys)I Love being Powerful.

Burter:YES!!!!!FINALLY!!!!!!!!!(Runs around the Entire universe 1,000,000,000 times in 10 seconds)YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!

**Raditz's son:Fine be mean to my list!**

Guldo- I really hate you. i command you and Ginyu fight to the death!(They do)  
Ginyu- Same as Guldo.  
Recoome-O.k simple question. What is your name?  
Burter and Jeice- Can you guys do that combination attack you guys do together for me?   
Marcellous- Hey dude. Sorry i haven't been reviewing. I've been on vacation but I'm back! Have surf and turf! (I give him it) It's steak and fish! It's great! See yah! 

Guldo And Ginyu:(Fight ends with Ginyu slicing off Guldo Head)

Guldo:(Dies and Comes Back)

Recoome:Uhh...Bob?

Burter and Jeice:Sure!PURPLE SPIRAL FLASH ATTACK!!!!!(A Purple Kamehameha comes out)

Marcellous: I understand. We have to stop Duo Maxwell Though.(Eats Steak and Fish)

Jeice:Oi! I remember that Bitch!

Marcellous:_**ATTENTION READER: IN ORDER TO MAKE UP FOR LOST TIME, I PRESENT YOU...**_

_**A FILLER EPISODE!!!!!!!!!**_

(We Begin in the Question Room, Where Marcellous,Guldo,Jeice,and Recoome are Playing Sonic Riders)

Guldo:Shit, I lost.

Marcellous:SHADOW, DON'T FAIL MEH NOW!!!!!

Jeice:Come on Rouge...

Recoome:Let's go Tails!

Ginyu:(Walk In) Hey guys, Check out this Vibrator I made in Art class!

Marcellous:Wow Ginyu that's Pretty nice...

Burter:(Walks in) Hey Guys, Check out these Street Cars I made in Mechanic Class!

(Marcellous,Guldo,Jeice and Recoome Rush to the Window)

Jeice:Wow Burter, That's Awesome!

Recoome:Ya, To think People Like you Used to make Vibrators, Or Stuff Like that...

Ginyu:(Looks Hurt and Runs into him Room)

Marcellous:You Fucked up this time Recoome...

Burter:Yeah! Go Talk to Him!

Recoome:Uh...Shit.

Recoome:(Walks into Ginyu's Room and Looks Shocked)

(Ginyu's Room has Posters of Ponies,Puppies,Justin Timberlake,His Best Friends List if Full of Girls,He Has A mountain Of plushies,A Heart Shaped bed,And Pink Painted Walls)

Recoome:(Thinking:Oh Shit...)Hey Ginyu...

Ginyu:(Crying)Go Away!(Sniff)

Recoome:(Sits on bed next to Ginyu) I Just wanna say I'm Sorry For Disregarding your Vibrator. I Just wanna be Friends. We've known each other since Kindergarten. Even though I'm Bisexual,Every time I See you...I get this Feeling in my Stomach...And I think It's (Gulp)...

Ginyu:(Looks concerned) Yes...

Recoome:...Love...

Ginyu:You Feel the same...?

Recoome;Though this is a forbidden Love...You Belong to Frieza...

Ginyu:...Love Knows no Bounds...I No Longer See much In Frieza...

Recoome:So...It's...Possible...

Ginyu:Yes...

(The two lean in closer...as they share a French Kiss,Lean onto the Bed...And Break Apart...)

Ginyu:Recoome...I want you Inside me...(**AN:** SOMEBODY KILL ME!!!!!)

Recoome:I've Only Dreamed of Hearing you Say That...

(After 2 Straight Hours of Rabid, Monkey Sex)

Ginyu:(Asleep)

Recoome:(About to Leave)Goodbye...My Love...(Leaves)

(**AN:**Oh Sweet Jesus, I Felt Like I wanted to die after Writing that...Well, that All for this Chapter,And No, this does not make Recoome Gay,Just Gay on ONE part of his sexuality. After All, He's Still Bi! SEEYAH!!!!


	18. Regret is a Funny thing

Marcellous:(Walks in wearing Red Sox gear)WOO!!!!I WENT TO THE SOX GAME SUNDAY!!!

Burter:Who won?

Marcellous:The Angels. DAMN THEM!!!!!!WE LOST BY 2 POINTS!!!!!!!

Ginyu:(Walks out of his room with Xandir from Drawn Together)What's up?

Recoome:(Gasp)YOU CHEATER!!!!!

Xandir:I though I was the only man in your life!(Runs away)

Marcellous:Pimp.

**Clare-stovold:Recoome and Ginyu: (Shudders) I think im going to be sick...(Is sick) Damn. This is a new shirt. You two are the sickest people ever! (Kills herself because she can't stand the thought)**

Marcellous: (Revives self) God, don't ever write anything like that again...lol...i am so freaked out right now...

Burter: (Runs round the world 567584702685407268574276565436565437877867865437865437843 in 1 second) Pff, you call yourself fast? Bah! Your nuthin!

Jeice: (Throws him into a sauna with lots of naked women) Poor women.

Guldo: I am going to be nice (Winks at Marcellous and mouths 'yeah bloodeh right') Here, have this cake. (Its full of crack but he don't know that!) XD (Under breath)...sucker... 

Recoome:I Hate that Fucker!

Ginyu:It's not my fault you Boring.

Marcellous:Don't have to tell me twice!

Burter:LIES!!!!!!

Jeice:(Gets thrown into sauna)

Everyone:(Hears women Fighting while saying "He's mine!" and "Get away from my man Bitch!"

Burter:Wow.

Guldo:(Eats Cake) FH3ROHT04HF48BF23YR2E8NF92FHFW8EYR2FH7429Y5RE8WRYHRFWEURY3YFWE874WEHF89EW57W8EHFWY5WEHFEW9R6HF783W45Y4ERUHT7435YTE4Y59JHET89354YTER8CNW4V483N35V7Q3Q72897357qw0837rj8w3945rh34uwety8934eyhtgq988etu8w4t8howweio! (Passes out)

**Raditz's son:Hey dude... we have to kill Duo! Let us join S.S Death and take her down! Now to the questions.**

Recoome- So your bi... which do you like more? Male or Female?  
Jeice- Have a cake! (Give cake.)  
Burter- Want to race?

Ginyu- (Gives a glamour magazine) Now you can learn to please your man.  
Guldo- I've always wanted to do this... Dark flash bomber! (I jump in the air and fire twenty homing blasts. I then appear in front of him and fire a energy blast. ) hahaha!  
Marcellous- Great job! Keep it up in spite of this bitch called Duo! Lets kick her ass! Keep it up. 

Marcellous:Are you kidding? I'm Chief Lieutenant!

Recoome:Female.

Jeice:(Still in the sauna)OH YEAH BABY!!!SUCK THAT THANG!!!!!

Marcellous:...I Don't wanna know...

Burter:...I'M TOO SLOW TO ANSWER!!!!!AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

Ginyu:Yay! Xandir's gonna be surprised!(Starts Reading)

Guldo:NUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!(Dies and comes back)

Marcellous:Don't worry. I WILL!!!!!

**Anime fan 18.0:At home, Anime Fan18.0 is reading the latest chapter of "Ask the Ginyu Force" when something goes wrong...very, very wrong...**

(Is reading) AHAHAHAHHAHA...dang this is funny! (Continues reading 'till he gets to the bottom)

What's this? Bonus material? (Starts to read. Keeps reading...and reading...) ... (Face pales) ...I...Wh...WTF is this!? ...I-I'm...f...a...(Gags)...Oh F&#! (Runs to bathroom and vomits for two hours)

-hours later after recovering from the vomit-

Marcellous: What force...any where on this planet...or the UNIVERSE...could have possibly...MAKE YOU WRITE SUCH A DISGUSTING PIECE OF S-bleep-!?!? THAT IS SO WRONG IN SO MANY F-bleep-ING WAYS, INFINITY ISN'T A BIG ENOUGH NUMBER TO COUNT THEM! Yet I continue to review your story...unbelievable.

Recoome, Ginyu: Oh, you two are going to pay for that! YOU'LL PAY! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAA! (The ground shakes, the lights grows dark, and lightning flashes)NOW, FACE MY WRAA-AA-AATH! (Charges up an energy ball so powerful, it could destroy the universe) (Puts them and the energy ball in a special room far away so the rest of us won't be destroyed)

Guldo: Marcellous, if you'll read my last review, you'll notice I had nothing in there about making him FLOAT into space. His head would GROW so big that it would REACH space, not FLOAT to it. But, since you did fill it with a gas, I should inform you that the air was actually:

1. Hydrogen sulfide

2. Propane fuel

3. carbon dioxide

4. hydrogen

5. and every other highly explosive, flammable gas that exists.

Better not drop this match I'm holding. ("Accidentally" drops match and closes the door) Whoops...

(After explosion) Jeice: I have a question. On earth, some humans are "white" and others "black". I know Salza was a different color, so does your race has something similar? Are you the "White guy" or "Black guy" of your planet?

Burter: Whoops, forgot something! (Makes him as fast as a slug) You can have all the other powers...but you have to stay really slow...until I (Only I) relieve you of your powers! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAA!

Now, for my piece-'de-resistance!

Frieza: HELLO boys...

My gay friend here, Frieza, is feeling a little horny. NOW (Bounds everyone but Marcellous to metal tables which none of them can break) Frieza is going to rape every single one of you...except Ginyu and Marcellous. Have fun...(Laughs maniacally)

Signed: Anime Fan18.0 

Marcellous: I think I was possessed when I wrote that.

Recoome and Ginyu:(Die and come back)

Guldo:(Explodes and comes back)

Jeice:(Still in Sauna) SUCK MY AUSSIE COCK!!!!

Marcellous:...I guess he's the Aussie...

Burter:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Frieza:(Rapes Everyone)

Ginyu:RAPE ME MASTER!!!!!!!

Marcellous:Later!Oh, I'm going on vacation starting Thursday and I won't be back for a week. BYE!!!


	19. Late Chap Again

Marcellous:Alright...I'm Back...

(Silence)

Marcellous:I'M BACK YOU LAZY MOTHERFUCKERS!!!!!!(Dodges a Brick)WTF?!

Jeice:ATTACK!!!!!(Tries to punch Marcellous but his hand falls off)OH GOD!!!!

Marcellous:What has that for?

Ginyu:You Tried to kill us!

Marcellous: I did?

Burter:Yes! Except you has Brown hair and red eyes!

Marcellous:Damn! That was my cousin Blair!He Always tries to set me up!

Guldo:He told us you still sleep with a night light!

Marcellous:Not Because I'm Afraid of the Dark,The Dark is afraid of me!

Recoome:He gave us his phone number in case we need him to prank you!

Marcellous:Oh Yeah?Tell him to come to the corner of The Swimming Pool,I'll be waiting there with his porno mags and a lighter.

Jeice:Can we start the Questions already?

Marcellous:Oh, Right.

**Raditz's son:Keep it up! And people keep reviewing!**

Marcellous- Great job. Have fun at your vacation! Where you going? I'll watch the ginyu force... (Evil glares) Hahahaha! ( Laser pistol falls out of pocket) Um I'm holding that for a friend.

Ginyu- How did the magazine work out for you?  
Jeice- Did you enjoy your time at the sauna? (Sends him back)  
Guldo- Feel my wraith again! Dark laser blade! (Sword appears in hand and I slice Guldo in half. It then disappears) Hahaha!  
Recoome- So how does it feel to know Ginyu cheated on you.  
Marcellous- Great job! Keep it up. (Gives a portable DVD player with a couple seasons, of any show he wants) Have fun! 

Marcellous: I went to Charlotte,North Carolina.

Ginyu:Xandir Is The Receiver now!

Jeice:(Thrown into the Sauna)NOOOOO!!!IT'S GUYS DAY!!!!!!!!!

Everyone:(Hears Jeice say "OH MY SPLEEN!!!!",DON'T TOUCH ME THERE!", And "JESUS LORD GOD HELP ME!!!!")

Guldo:AHHH!!(Dies and revived)

Recoome:...I'll get back to you on that.

Marcellous:Alright!All Seasons of Drawn Together...UNCESORED!!!!AWESOME!!!!!

**Neo Flame:YAY! Five morons to torture.  
Captain Gay: Gay bastard, DIE!! (Impales him with a spear.)  
Recoome: I hate you bullface. (Gives him a virus that will make him suffer forever.) MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Guldo: Hey shitface. (throw an A-bomb at him.)  
Burter: You think you are so fast. (Show him my speed) What's the matter? Can't keep up?  
Jeice: (Turns him into Cartman, from South park. And then he sings "Kyle's mom is a bitch.")  
Marcellous: Nice fanfic. Keep it up. **

Ginyu:ACK!(Dies and comes back)

Recoome:AHHHHHH!!!!!!!(Blows up but a Recoome Clone Appears)

Guldo:HA! You Missed!

Burter:AHHHHHHHHH!LIES I TELL YOU!!!!!!!LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jeice:(Still in the Sauna and Turns into Cartman)WEEEEEEELLLLL!!!!  
Well, Kyle's mom bitch she is a big fat bitch,  
she the biggest bitch in the whole wide world.   
She's a stupid bitch, if there ever was a bitch.  
She's a bitch to all the boys and girls.

On Monday, she's a bitch. On Tuesdays, she's a bitch  
and Wednesday through Saturday, she's a bitch.  
Then Sunday, just to be different,

she's a super king Kamehameha biatch.

Have you ever met my friend Kyle's mom?   
She's the biggest bitch in the whole wide world.  
She's a mean old bitch and has stupid hair.  
She's a bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch.

Bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch she's a stupid bitch.  
(Woo!) Kyle's mom's a bitch and she's just a dirty bitch.

Talk to kids around the world it might go a little bit something like this 

(unspeakable passage)

Have you ever met my friend Kyle's mom?  
She's the biggest bitch in the whole wide world.   
She's a mean old bitch and has stupid hair.  
She's a bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch.  
gasp  
Bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch she's a stupid bitch.   
Kyle's mom's a bitch and she's just a dirty bitch.

I really mean it...  
Kyle's Mom...She's a big fat fucking bitch.   
Big old fat fucking bitch Kyle's Mom...Yeah  
chaaaah!

One of them men is the Sauna who's name is Kyle:TAKE THIS YOU FUCKER!!!!!!!!!!(Kicks Jeice in the Nuts so Hard they Explode)

Jeice:OH GOOD GOD LORD GRAVY!!!!!

Marcellous:Thanks I Will.(Starts watching Drawn Together DVD's) 


	20. Guest STAR!

Marcellous:(Walks in Singing "Amazing Grace")

Jeice:What's up with you?

Marcellous:A few minuets ago,I tried to commit suicide,but was spared by the grace of God!With my faith restored,I start a new chapter!

**Raditz's son:Hahaha! Drawn together+ South park, a great combo!**

Jeice- Hey, I'm going to do you a favor. (Gives credit card) I think you know what to do.  
Guldo- Feel the pain! Double dark cannon! (Creates to dark energy blasts in my hands and throw them at Guldo) haha!  
Recoome- So? how do you feel about Ginyu?  
Burter- You want to be fast? (Creates a spike and I put in in his soul. His body then changes into a green version of himself) Now your faster, stronger, more durable! But you owe me.   
Ginyu- hey, I'm feeling nice. (Makes Xandir appear, but he is now straight) Have fun... Haha!  
Marcellous- O.k I have a gift for you! (makes Princess Clara appear, but she is imprisoned) What you thought a villain would just give the princess away? Beat me in a battle and she's yours! Dark saiyan mode 3! (Darkness surrounds my body and my hair grows down to my knees.) Bring it! (I charge)

Jeice:He He!I'll go down to the strip bar later...

Guldo:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!Oh wait...YOU MISSED!

Recoome:...Nothing.

Burter:Yay!(Dyes himself blue)I'll pay you back...

Ginyu:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Marcellous:No thanks, SHE'S RACIST!!!!!!

**Neo Flame:It's me again.  
Guldo: How dare you avoid the A-bomb?! That cost me all my moneys. Take this! Wolf Sword attack! (Slashes him to tiny pieces with a sword.) Somebody up for some Guldo-sushi?  
Jeice: Change his skin to pink. Then make him wear a pink dress.  
Burter: You are pathetic. Outspeeded already? I'll end your misery. (Kills him with shotgun.)  
Recoome: Hey meatface. (Avoid his Eraser Gun) You made a big mistake. Shadow wolf attack! (My shadow wolf kills him.)  
Ginyu: Hey jackass? (Shoots him with a giant machine gun.)  
Marcellous: (Gives a pie.) **

Guldo:AHHHHH!!!(Gets sliced then comes back together like a puzzle)

Jeice:(Skin Changes and Wears a pick dress)NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!(Tears off dress and dyes his skin)

Recoome:(Dies and comes back)

Ginyu:You missed...

Marcellous:Awesome!(Throws the pie at Ginyu)

**Gamer816:Jeice: (Shows porno magazines of girls w/ huge knockers and then cuts off his dong)**

Guldo and Recoome: AYAYAYAYAYAYAYA (Chops off their arms, legs, and butts)

Ginyu: Gayass mother $&er. (Blows up)

Burter: (Turns to solid metal like the androids, then turns him into an emo and makes him realize he can't cut himself because he's made of metal) 

Jeice:NOOOOOOOOO!!!(Gets a blood rush so big his dong grows back)

Guldo and Recoome:(Lost parts grow back)

Burter:Oh Well...(Takes a laser and cuts through the metal)

**murdrax:grins evilly pulls out sledgehammer and smash captain queers nuts 10 times then permanently removes his t4sticles  
guldo you fing suck shoves a 500 foot sword up where the sun don't shine rest of you bastards die fires a nuke at them!! **

Ginyu:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!(nuts grow back)

Guldo:AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!(Sword comes out the other end)

Everyone else but Marcellous:(Get nuked at)

Marcellous:ATTENTION GINYU FORCE!!!!YOUR CO-HOST FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER...RADITZ'S SON!!!!!!!

(Raditz's son steps out of a portal)

Marcellous:Yo!(High-fives Raditz's Son)Welcome!

Raditz's son:(Takes a look at his surroundings)We're gonna have some Fun!!!!MWHAHAHAHAH!!!!

Marcellous:O...K...SE YA NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!


	21. Short,VERY Short

Marcellous:(Comes Through a Portal With Raditz's Son)Hey Guys!

Ginyu Force:Why So Long?

Marcellous:Three Reviews. You guys are losing your stride.

Raditz's Son:Yeah...Questions Please!

**Raditz's son:**G**inyu force! I'm now your master, for the chapter.**

Marcellous- Thanks dude this is now my time! And never commit suicide! Thats a evil thing! (Hits his head) Dumb ass! Sorry, but I'm a caring person to my friends. Even online.  
Guldo- You thought I missed? Turn around. (He is hit by my attack)  
Jeice- Jeice! A strip club, for shame... at least take your friends with you!  
Ginyu- So how was Xandir?   
Marcellous again- O.k this is great! I am totally going to have fun... "Co-Hosting" Haha! Oh and no princess Clara, your right.. racist bitch. Also what about Foxy Love? O.k well time to co-host!

Raditz's Son:BOW TO ME!!!

Ginyu Force:(Bow down in fear)

Marcellous:I don't bow down for no-one.(Hit on Head)OW!!!Well, at least you care.

Guldo:OH SHI-(Killed)

Jeice:NEVAR!!!!

Raditz's Son:Why You!(Blasts Jeice)

Ginyu:Like, So Awesome!

Marcellous:Awesome!

**murdrax:dammit i said dont grow back grr takes a lawn mover and runs it over Ginyu c9ck and balls tearing them to shreds. fallows up with put steaming hot tar over where genitalia used to be smirks at ginyu rolling on ground in pain. hack off Guldo's head and takes a dump on body. rest of the force tosses 9,9,9,9,9,9,9 pounds of chocolate for a perm sugar rush that last 20 chapters :-P **

Ginyu:OH JESUS..(Dies and comes back)

Guldo:(Dead and Revived)

Other Ginyu Force:(Sugar Rush)

Marcellous:(Tries to Reverse Time)Uhh...Need some help here...

Raditz's Son:Oh Right!(Helps Marcellous Erase the Chocolate)NO MORE SUGAR!

**HANNIBAL LECTER7878781:woot! lmao! love this fic!1  
Jeice: wow u r the only person here(besides marcellous and raditz's son) who dosent suck! u r great!  
ginyu: gay fuck! how can u love freiza he is like the dumbest enemy ever!(kills a billion times with machine gun)**

Jeice:Umm...Thank You...

Ginyu:OH JES-(Dies and comes back)

Marcellous:Well,..Sorry This Chapter was so Short...As A Gift...You can ask me for a favor anytime.

Raditz's Son:Thanks Man.

Marcellous:No Matter Where you are,No Matter how far, Just call my name, I'll be At Burger King.

Raditz's Son:...I'll keep that in mind...(Goes through Portal)


	22. Why Do I get Hit?

Marcellous:(Walks in)YOU...BITCHES!!!!!

Ginyu Force:(Playing Strip Poker)What?

Marcellous:(Goes SSJ4)YOU PUT GLUE ON THE TOILET COVER!!!!!(shows It Glues to the Butt part of his pants)

Ginyu:HAHAHAHAH!!!THAT IS SO FU-(Get hit with toilet cover)

**Clare-stovold:Marcellous: OMG! Why the hell did you attempt suicide!? Bad boy! (Hugs him) What? Did you think i was gonna hit you over the head like Raditz's son? No, I'm nicer! (Snickers at Raditz's son if he reads this) Um, I BAKED YOU A CAKE! (Gives a giant cake) And DO NOT attempt suicide EVER again! Why did you anyway? Something bothering you?**

Ginyu force: I know why Ultimate Saiyan attempted suicide...IT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT! (Blows each of them to hell and kicks Ginyu where the sun don't shine then blasts them to hell) Ha! (Spits on their corpses) 

Marcellous:Oh Jesus!(Ducks but get hugged by Clare)Yeah, I did.(Gets Cake)This is just overbearing.

It was my Cousins. You know, they just came to the US, have nowhere to go,Ungrateful,Hate this place, wanna blow it up, and When I say something, Everyone thinks I'm Selfish. Someone just said it one too many times.

Ginyu Force:(Blow up)

Ginyu:(Kicked)Oh...mah nuts!!!(Falls down)

**Raditz's son:Ginyu force- I'm back! **

Ginyu- Dude you need a life. Get a job, get an apartment with Xandir ,and quit the Ginyu force!  
Jeice- You jerk. (Gives a porno, but it's full of Ginyu and Xandir) Have fun... hehehehe.   
Guldo- Go marry a gofer. You'll finally have someone shorter to talk to!  
Burter- Since I'm your master, I'll let you know. You must do what I say ,and I say battle Recoome! (he does)  
Oh and if your reading this Clare... (Destroys the Ginyu Force's stage, and your stage) Leave me out of this!  
Marcellous- (Hits on the head with warhammer) Bad, Marcellous! You listened to the force about suicide didn't you!  
Force- (Goes blood saiyan mode 1. I am covered in red energy, have clawed gloves, longer hair and have 2 daggers at my side) Like my upgrade? Now die! Dark energy absorption! (I absorb all their energy and fires back at them killing them) There thats from me and Clare! Anyway bye!

Ginyu:Never!

Jeice:Yuck.(Throws it to Ginyu)

Ginyu:(Masturbating)

Guldo:BESTIALITY!!!!

(Stage Destroyed, But Comes Back Indestructible)

Marcellous:Don't Do That Again!I NEVER DESTROYED YOU'RE STAGE-(Ducks and misses the Hammer,only for it to come back and hit him from the back)Ouch!Must I get hit!?

Ginyu Force:(Get Destroyed and come back)

**murdrax:setups a ward the blocks rewind time then feed all ginyu force 10 bars of chocolate then put a frieza outfit on host have fun ginyu laughs insanely also every attempt to remove stop or cancel sugar rush causes it to be 25 times worse :-P **

(Time Reversed)

Ginyu Force:(Fed Chocolate)

Marcellous:(Wearing a Frieza Costume)WTF?!?!OH SHI-(Dodges Ginyu)(Gets hit with Bullets of Chocolate)OH MY GOD!!!!(Blows up Universe)

(Universe Resets)

Marcellous: Finally!

**Neo Flame:(Comes in trough the celling with an paraglider.) I'm back.**

Ginyu: I missed huh? Look behind you. (He does, and gets impaled by the shots from the machine gun.)

Guldo: Prepare for doom! (Throws explosives, stink bombs, iron balls, nuclear bombs, daggers, anvils and stinky socks at him, and they all hits.)HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Jeice: (Force to eat dog shit.)

Burter: (Turns into a slow turtle.)

Recoome: (Turns into Homer Simpson.) I love turning people into Homer Simpson.

Marcellous: OMG! Did you attempt suicide?! Take this! (Gives a donut.) Afraid that I would hit you? I'm not like that. But watch out, Recoome/Homer might try to steal it.

Until next time. Hasta la vista! (Leaves trough a portal.) 

Ginyu:Huh?(Looks around and gets nailed right in the kissers)OH MY BALLZ!!!!

Guldo:hfiuaverfyavrfyquwfvrdqyu!!!(Blown up)

Jeice:(Eats dog Shit)Oh Man!This tastes like...SHIT!!!!!!

Burter:(Turns into a turtle)NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Recoome:(Turns Yellow,Bald,Wearing a White Collar Shirt,Blue Jeans,and Black Pants)Why You Little!(Strangles Guldo)

Marcellous:AAHHHHHHH!!(Hits the Dirt)Oh Donut!(Dodges Recoome-Homer)Well, Bye!(Eats Donut)


	23. I are confused!

(The room is decorated

Marcellous:(Comes out of a monster truck) Thanks for the ride!

Raditz's Son:(Inside truck) No problem!Oh and Ginyu,(Throws a ki blast) go to hell.(Drives off)

Ginyu:(Hit) AHHHHHH!!!!!!!YOU A-HOLE!!!!

Marcellous:(Runs up to Ginyu and violently strangles him)DON'T TO MY FRIEND LIKE THAT YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING ASSWIPE!!!!

**Raditz's son:Marcellous- Why do you get hit? Well you tried suicide, so we are telling you don't do it again! Even if we can't see you, we respect and don't want you to die.**

Guldo- O.k go marry Ginyu. Your both gay...

Jeice- Now you know to take the fellas with you! (Gives real porno)

Ginyu- Lets get this straight... Your a jackass. I don't have a problem if your gay, but your "Micheal Jackson" gay. Thats scary.

Burter- lets see if you can dodge this..(Throws a dagger)

Marcellous- Great job! Don't give up if you don't get reviews. They'll come back. (Gives a burger) There you go! 

Marcellous:Aww, thanks guys...You make me feel like I'm more than the selfish bastard my family thinks I am!

Guldo:Nah, I'd never able to feel my anus again!

Jeice:Oh boy...(Runs into his room)

Ginyu:HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY MENTOR!!!!

Burter:(Ducks) Easy.

Marcellous:(Eats burger) Thanks man.

**murdrax:feed all the ginyu force except captain ginyu himself sugar now guys i want you to use that sagur rush to beat ginyu senseless till he stops being gay!! **

Ginyu Force except Ginyu:(Hyper) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

Ginyu:IT'S RAPING TIME!!!!!(Rapes everyone)

Marcellous:(Covers eyes)THE HORROR!!!!THE GAYNESS!!!!!!THE GINYU!!!!AHHHHHHH!!

Jeice:(Comes out of room) Sup Guys?

**Neo Flame:I'm back, everyone better stay out of my way! Or else.**

Guldo: Useless piece of shit. (Freezes him.) There is no escape! (Throws a dagger at him, AND IT HITS!)

Jeice: Of course it tastes like shit. It IS shit! (Kicks him in the nuts.)

Recoome: How was it being Homer Simpson? (Throws into a pool of acid.)

Burter: (Turns into a turtle, again.) Who wanna some turtle soup?

Ginyu: (Charges at him.) Take...(Teleports behind him and impales him with a sword.) this!

Marcellous: Please don't hate me for this. (Gives a chocolate bar.) Hey Ginyu Force! Chocolate here!

I'm outta here. (Disappears in a cloud of smoke.) 

Guldo:HEY-(Gets frozen,dagger hits and gets stuck in the ice and almost clips Guldo's head)

Marcellous: Perfect time to test out my new move!(Death Glares Guldo-block)

Guldo-Block:(Bursts into flames)

Marcellous:Damn, He was supposed to explode,THEN burst into flames!

Jeice:(Holding nuts)OH MY...(Gets up finely) HA!!!I WAS WEARING A CROTCH PLATE!!!(Holds it up)

Marcellous:(Kicks Jeice in nuts)

Jeice:(Holding Nuts)THAT WAS FOUL!!!!

Marcellous:Blow it out your ass!

Recoome:Oh it was Fi-(Shoved into acid)

Burter:(Turns into turtle)Shit.(Crawls away)

Ginyu:Wha-(Gets stabbed)OHH!!!!MY SCAPULA!!!!!!(Dies)

Marcellous:Oh shit!

Recoome:YAAAAA!!!(Rams Marcellous into a pit of spikes)

Jeice:...Is He dead?

Guldo:I' just a trick!

Marcellous:(Vultures pick at his body)

Ginyu:Wait...THE DOOR!!!!!(Points to an Open steel door,leading to the outside world)

Ginyu Force:FREEEEEEEEEEDOOOM!!!!!!(Rush to door, but it slams shut)NO!(look back at Marcellous' body,and it turns into a puff of smoke,revealing it to be a log)

(The real Marcellous is standing behind the door)

Marcellous:You honestly though you could defeat me didn't you?

**Taxima:I'll give this a shot. And as payment, five caramel chocolate bars for each of ya. These questions go to my favorite member.**

So Jeice, here goes.

1. How'd you come up with the Crusher Ball move?  
2. Do you and Salza have a history or bad blood between you? It sounded like that in DBZ:BT3.  
3. What's your rank in the Ginyu Force?  
4. How'd you end up partnering up so much with Burter?  
5. What's the name of your species?

and one for the blue boy too.

Burter, were you naturally so fast, your did you have to go through intensive training? 

Ginyu Force:(eating chocolate)

Jeice: 1:I just came up with it from a porno movie!

2:Actually,we're cousins!

3:Second in command?

4:We're blood brothers. You meet a guy in the hospital and you're friends!

5:It's (Car horn beeps while he's talking)

Burter:Naturally fast I am.

**Garuto:(walks in with naruto characters) me: if it isnt ultimate sayain, long time no see! (king vegeta comes out of nowhere: he cant be the ultimate sayain, i'm the ultimate sayain! me: where the hell did you come from? kills with a ki blast) ginyu force: (makes them figth naruto gaara and saskue and they win using ther finishers naruto-rasengan gaara-sand coffin saskue-chidori)naruto: you guys are losers, belevie it! gaara: odion why did you make us fight such weak opponents? me: i was bored. saskue:it was not enough to beat-. me:sakue spare us your emo crap later now get back in my fic you loser. sakue:rushs me but i kick him through the portal) me: coping itachi:foolish little punk. me: ultimate sayain you shall never even think about committing suicide i would just beat my cousins and thank you for putting me on your favorite authors list i feel so special later! **

Ginyu Force:(die)

Marcellous:Thanks!


	24. Too many People!

Marcellous: (Walks in) What the fuck?

(Ginyu is playing poker with Bardock,Cell,and Frieza, Jeice and Raditz are getting their hair done by Zarbon, Recoome is talking with Nappa, and Burter is using Guldo as a punching bag, and Turles is holding the Guldo-Punching Bag)

Ginyu: Shoot! A dead man's hand!

Frieza: GO!!!!!! BLUE-EYES WHITE DRAGON!!!!!!! (Passes out)

Bardock: Who gave him Tequila Again?

Cell: (Raises Hand) Guilty.

Jeice: Remember now, Just a tint!

Raditz: I need some conditioner over here!

Zarbon: Got it boys! (Begins to squirt conditioner all over Raditz's Hair)

Recoome: Guess what I saw Ginyu and Frieza doing under the old oak tree!

Nappa: OMG!!! DO TELL!!!!!!

(Recoome and Nappa continue to be Gossip Queens)

Burter: I need a new punching bag!

Turles: Too bad! We already injured him!

Guldo: (Strangulated) Help...

Marcellous: (Getting annoyed) **SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I BLOW YOU ALL BACK TO HELL!!!!!!** I just got braces, I didn't sleep at all last night, I saw American Idol, MY BRACES HURT LIKE FUCKING HELL!!!!!!!!(It's true! I got braces and the fucking hurt!)

Bardock: (Shivering) I think we should start the questions...

**Garuto**

**hey there. how is life? (puts a gun to ultimate sayains head)you better say good! ginyu force: kills them with my final blaze. ultimate saiyan: you said bad? die! (i shoot and the word bang shows up) hahahaha! (dodges a ki blast from ultimate saiyan) cant take a joke? (dodges another) so you want to play fight do you? (grabs his ki blast and throws it back at him but he ducks and it kills guldo and ginyu) crap! bye! (leaves in a swirl of sand.) **

Marcellous: (Gun gets put to head) Oh shit...

Ginyu Force: (Dies)

Marcellous: (Ducks and the word BANG! Comes out of the gun)WHAT?!?( Throws a Ki Blast)

**Garuto: (Dodges) Can't take a (Dodges) Joke?(Grabs Ki Blast and Throws it back at Marcellous)**

Marcellous: (Ducks)

(MATRIX)

Cell: No! Ginyu owes me ten bucks! (Throws Frieza in between Ginyu and the Blast)

Frieza: GOAT BUTTER!!!!!!(Gets hit)

(End Matrix)

Frieza: (Dies)

Ginyu: NOOOOO!!!!MY LOVE!!!!!!!!!(Bawls like a bitch over Frieza's body)

Frieza: I'm still alive! Don't you see my foot twitching?

Ginyu: Baby, MAKE LOVE TO ME!!!!

Frieza and Ginyu: (Have hot, rabid, monkey sex)

Bardock: This is worse than Saiyan boot camp! (Covers eyes with headband)

Cell: Is that position even possible?!?!?!(Covers eyes with tail)

Recoome and Nappa : (Still gossiping)

Burter: (Still punching Guldo)

Turles: AHHHHH!!!!! GAY RAPID ALIEN SEX!!!!! (Plants a Tree of Might and hides behind it)

Jeice and Raditz: (Cover Eyes with Hair)

Zarbon: (Covers eyes with a hair crimper)

**barryc10**

**Hi!!**

Guldo: Why do you have four eyes? (Rips out the two eyes on his sides)

Recoome: How's it going? (cuts off his left arm) Hahaha

Jeice: What's with your Australian accent? (Rips out voice box)

Burter: You aren't the fastest being alive. You never were. Frieza was the fastest being alive, until Goku went Super Saiyan. You're just slow. (Kills 100 times)

Cap'n Ginyu: What's with your Body Change Technique? It weakens you each time you use it. (proves my point by killing him in one second)

Marcellous: Please don't commit suicide. You could easily talk about your problems.

Bye! 

Guldo: Well it's an (Eyes get ripped off) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Recoome: (Still gossiping) So I just just went to-AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! MY ARM!!!!

Jeice: Well It's (Voice box gets ripped out) (Mouths) a Family trait.

Burter: (Gets Killed 100 times) I CAN SEE MY GRANDMOTHER!!!!

Ginyu: (Still on top of Frieza)YEAH-(Gets killed)

Marcellous: Finally the Gayness stops! Well, you know I tried talking about my problems, but nobody seemed to care!

**murdrax**

**sicks an ssj5 goku and vegeta after ginyu force you freaks better start running laughs manically!! **

Ginyu Force: OH SHIT!!!(Runs)

(Guldo falls behind and Goku and Vegeta tear him limb from limb)

**Raditz's son**

**Marcellous- (Gives him "New Z warriors outfit) Hahahah!**

Ginyu- Hey, Micheal Jackson is crazy! (Kills Ginyu and MJ)

Jeice- (Sends to a porno stars house.)

Burter- Lets race... (We race and I win)

Thats all for now! (Destroys the room) 

Raditz: Hi son!

Marcellous: (Wearing outfit)Ahh! Comfy!

Ginyu: AHHHH!!!(Meets MJ in Hell)

Jeice: Hello Jenna Jameson! (Gets sent to her house)

Burter: (Loses Race) NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!

(Room gets destroyed and comes back)

**Neo Flame**

**(Comes through portal.) Lets get this on.**

Ginyu: Hey Gaynyu. I mean Ginyu. XD (Freezes him.)Burn you bastard! (I burn him with a flamethrower.)

Recoome: (Burns him with a flamethrower.) Sorry about that. NOT!

Guldo: Must-kill-Guldo. (Slashes his head off with a sword.) I wonder... (Holds arm out.) Big Bang Attack! (Blows up Guldo.)

Burter: I always wanted to see a race between you and Sonic. (They race and Sonic wins.) Now lets try with Shadow. (He races against Shadow and loses.) Whatever. Lets see...(Holds arms to the side.) Final Flash! (Disintegrates Burter with Final Flash.)

Jeice: Bah. (Turns him into cheese.) Lol.

Marcellous: Do your family think you are a selfish bastard? Dude, sorry to hear that. (Gives a box. But its empty.) What the hell? Wheres the pizza? (Glares at Recoome who are eating it.) You! (Goes werewolf and slashes him to pieces.) Oh sorry Marcellous. Did you want to make him suffer?

Recoome again: (Gives a box.) There you go. (He opens it and a giant hand drags him inside of the box.) Lol.

(Leaves through portal.) 

Ginyu: (Frozen in Ice, but the Fire just melts the Ice)

Recoome: AHHHHH!!!!!!MY SCAPULA!!!!

Guldo: (Decapitated)

Guldo's Body: (Gets blown up)

Burter: I won't even try. (Gets blown up)

Jeice:( Turned into a piece of cheese)

Bardock: Hey Cheese! (Eats Jeice-cheese)

Jeice-Cheese: Help! It's cold and wet in here! I'm sharing space with a cheeseburger!

Bardock: Oh yeah! That was a good burger!

Marcellous:(Glares at Recoome)

**Neo Flame: (about to kill Recoome but Get stopped by Marcellous)**

Marcellous: I'll do it.(Blasts Recoome)

Recoome: Hey a box! (Opens a box, and the hand draws him in) AHHHHHH!!!!!!

Nappa: (Goes near box) Recoome? (Looks in box, then closes it)I saw things I shouldn't have...

Marcellous: Well, I guess this is the end of the Chapter! (Pulls a rope and everyone except the Ginyu Force, Bardock and Raditz are sent back to hell)

Bardock: How come we didn't go back to hell?

Marcellous: Cuz I'm giving you a gift.(Kicks Bardock and Raditz to heaven)Oh yeah. (Gets Recoome out of box)

Recoome: Hey! They had donuts down there!


	25. Replacement Host

Marcellous:(Walks In) Man! I am pissed for 2 reasons!

Jeice: Oh, why is this bloke passed out on the couch?(Points to Vegeta passed out on the couch with a beer bottle in his hand)

Marcellous: I'll handle that later, But, for my pissy-ness... Reason 1: My cousin thinks DBZ is gay even though he never saw an episode, he says Vegito and Gogeta are the names of Goku and Vegeta's illegitimate love children! Reason 2: HOW MANY TIMES TO I HAVE TO PUNCH HIM TO TELL MY COUSIN DRAGONBALL AF IS NOT REAL?!?!?!?!?!GOD!!!!!!(Punches a brick wall, which breaks a huge hole in it)

Ginyu: (Making out with Frieza)

Marcellous: Oh Frieza! (Walks up to Ginyu and rips his heart out) Ginyu gives you his heart.

Frieza:(Holding the heart to his chest) I'll cherish it forever!!!!!

Burter: (Pulls a string, which Traps Frieza in a cage, which then blows up, taking Frieza with it)

Guldo:...Cool!

Recoome: We were saving it for you...

Marcellous: Since I have to go take a nap...I'd like you all to welcome this chapter's guest host...PICCOLO!!!!!!!(Teleports)

Piccolo: (Walks in)...Ok...2...things before we start..Ginyu, keep you're gayness to yourself before I slam a Hellzone Grenade right through you're heart...and Why the Hell is Vegeta on the couch?

Vegeta: (In his sleep)...Yes...I'll tap Kakarot's wife...

Piccolo:...Disturbing...

**murdrax**

**sneaks behind ginyu and puts on a new shock treatment collar that immune to all ways to destroy it or remove it its function is everytime ginyu acts gay or thinks it it zaps him with enough electricity to be agonizingly painful however at same time doesn't kill him then ports in frieza in a cage to torture ginyu laughs insanely!!**

Ginyu: (Zap) Ouch! (zap) Ouch! (zap!) Ouch! (zap) OUCH!!!!!!!!

Frieza: (Striptease)

Piccolo: (Special Beam Cannon's Frieza, killing him) That was SO gay...

**Neo Flame**

**(Comes through portal.) I'm back you (Bleep), and Marcellous.**

**Marcellous: Braces? Man, thats a downer.**

**Jeice: How was it being cheese? Did you become friends with that cheeseburger? (Laughs at his anger) Let's see. (Turns him into cheese, again.)**

**Burter: (Turns him into butter)**

**Recoome: (Turns him into cream.)**

**Guldo:(Turns him into yogurt.)**

**Ginyu: (Turns him into milk.) Now I turned you all into what your names mean. (Laughs evilly.)**

**See ya later. (Disappears in a cloud of smoke as a malicious laughter is heard.) **

Piccolo: Something tells me Marcellous would agree with you in that...

Jeice:Horrible!(Turned into Cheese)

Burter: (Turns into butter)

Recoome: (turns into cream)

Guldo: (Turns into yogurt)

Ginyu:(Turns into milk)

Piccolo: Hmm...(Materializes a blender and Puts the Ginyu Food Force into it, then turns it on)...Perfect...(Force-feeds Vegeta the Ginyu Force smoothie)

Vegeta: (Wakes up) Uhh...I feel like I just ate the Ginyu Force...

Piccolo: That's because you did.

Vegeta: NAMEK??!?!?! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!?!!

Piccolo: Substituting for Marcellous.(Notices the Beer bottle)...YOU PUSSY!!!!!YOU PASSED OUT AFTER 1 BEER!!!!! EVEN CHICHI CAN DRINK MORE THAN THAT!!!!!!!YOU BIG FAT PUSSY!!!!!!!!!!

Vegeta:...I HAVE FEELING TOO YA KNOW!!!!!(Runs off crying)

Piccolo:...Pussy...I never noticed that before...(Walks over to a machine in the corner)Hmm...(Reads) Revive-O-matic...Guaranteed to bring back dead ones or you're money back... So this thing brings back the dead? Ok...(Reading instruction manual) Alright...(Sets settings to automatic) BRING BACK THE GINYU FORCE!!!!!

Ginyu Force: (Revived)

Jeice: Man...I was sharing space with some funky sushi...

**Garuto**

**damn it cell! ultimate saiyan: I will listen to your problems. cause right now my father fucked up. Ginyu: little bitch. (drags him to a black hole and rips him limb to limb then throw the pieces into the black hole) ultimate saiyan again: tell raditz's son and 24 and (if you want) everyone else who reviews my story that I will not update for a while. REST OF THE GAYNYU FORCE: dont fuck with me. I'm not in a good mood. (I kill them by riping there hearts out mortal combat voice: fatali- me:not now joe. joe:okay me:later. **

Piccolo: I'll make sure Marcellous gets that message...

Ginyu: AHHHH!!!!(ripped to pieces)

Piccolo: Same goes for that...

Ginyu Force:(Hearts ripped out)

**fausha**

all what kind of alien are you guys  
(dumps 6382938756373249372648392874 bars of pure chocolate in the room)  
Ginyu why don't you just swich with radizt then you would get the ladies.  
guldo DIE! 4 eyes you hurt gohan you will pay! (attacks but Aaron appeares and pulls her away)  
BYE

Ginyu Force: (Mauling on chocolate)

Ginyu: Nah...I'm gay!

Guldo: AHHHH!!!!

Piccolo: I have an announcement to make!!!!I HAVE A DICK!!!!!!!!!

Ginyu Force: (gasp)

Jeice: So what's with the egg-spitting thing?

Piccolo: It's a back-up plan in case we die before we get laid...With that said ...I'm off!(Flies away)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yup! It's true! In my stories, everything Piccolo said about him having a dick is TRUE and will happen in my stories...**


	26. Longest Review!

Marcellous: (Walks in) Hi Guys!

Jeice:...How was the birthday?

Marcellous: Awesome!

Burter: I didn't know about any birthday!

Guldo: Yeah! How come you only told Jeice!?

Marcellous: Besides being a MAJOR porn addict, He's the only one of you that's actually Sane.

Jeice: Yeah!

Ginyu: I feel so betrayed...

**Sailor Star Mars**

**(walks in) Don't ever try $h!t with me, $$hole$, I'm in a very bad mood right now. wanna know why? I lost the backing of one of my sleeper studs and I don't know where the fu(c)k it is. wait... (disappears, then reappears in a slightly better mood, grinning) I used some other earring backing as a temporary earring backing for my left sleeper so im in a so-so mood...(she gets slapped by Frieza) YOU JUST SOURED MY MOOD, YOU B$TRD. (turns super saiyan 2 and rips all of Frieza's internal organs out, then strangles Frieza with his rectum, then tears Frieza's left leg off and throws it in a random direction, then does the same with Frieza's right leg, left arm, right arm, head and finally slices and dices Frieza's torso and ki blasts the remaining pieces, powers down, and dusts her hands off) Damn, that was boring. I do wish he had taken this more seriously, or maybe he had been taking it seriously, and this...(gestures in the random directions that the aforementioned body pieces were thrown in) is how it turned out. If that was the case, Frieza was really weak...(she gets slapped by Captain Gaywad, which causes her left sleeper to fall out. She tries to save it, but isn't fast enough, it falls down a drainpipe and into the sewers.) You $$HOLE! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH IT COST JUST TO GET MY EARS PIERCED! You will definitely pay for that one WITH YOUR LIFE. (flares to super saiyan 2 so fast that the scouters that the rest of the gaynyu force is wearing explode simultaneously) Now, shall I start? (rips Ginyu's internal organs out, then strangles Ginyu with the large intestines, then the small intestines, then jumps on Ginyu's lungs, then tears off Ginyu's left hand and throws it in a random direction, then does the same with Ginyu's head, right hand, right foot, left arm, left foot, right arm, right leg, then left leg, then dices Ginyu's torso the same way as Frieza's torso was diced, only a thousand times over, then blasts the very small floating pieces of Ginyu's torso, then powers down and looks over her body) EWW YUCK, I HAVE GINYU BLOOD ON ME, GROSS! Ah well, it'll wash off in the shower. As I was saying before Pussy wad(a.k.a. Ginyu) interrupted, Frieza was so weak, that I had no trouble defeating, or in this case, SLASHING THE CRAP OUT OF him. Ginyu-bladderhead was no trouble. Speaking of which...(blasts the internal organs that she ripped out of Frieza's and Ginyu's bodies earlier so that Ginyu and Frieza can't be brought back until AFTER she leaves) that should leave them petrified of me, since they now know I can kill them if need be. (gives the rest of the ginyu force except Guldo Mount Everest sized apple baskets.) Enjoy. (kills Guldo the same way she killed Frieza) Ok, that should be enough for one day, since I now have Ginyu, Frieza AND Guldo blood on me, which is disgusting to say the least, so I'm going to leave now, bye! (walks out)**

Marcellous: Holy Shite, This might be my longest review EVAR!!!!!!

Frieza: STUPID MONKEY! (Gets ripped to pieces, sliced,diced,and burnt)

Ginyu: Holy Shit...

Ginyu Force:IT'S OVER NINE THOUSAAAAAAAAAND!!!!!(Scouters blow up)

Ginyu: AHHHHH!!!!SAVE THE VIDEOS!!!!(Gets utterly destroyed)

(Baskets of Apples fall out of nowhere)

Guldo: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!(Get ripped and mauled to pieces)

(Frieza, Guldo,and Ginyu get Revived)

Marcellous: (Listening to his iPod and singing along) We are fighting dreamers...Oh, Wait, We're back on!

**Clare-stovold**

**Dude, I haven't submitted a review in a while so i think i shall now! PREPARE TO FEEL PAIN GINYU FORCE!**

Ginyu: (Stabs him in the heart with my spirit sword)

Guldo: (Tries to hurt him but his flab keeps him protected) Damnit! (Kicks him and he bounces into a random volcano) Hmm...thats works :D

Jeice: Ok, I'm gonna be nice to you :D (Gives and triple-chocolate-trifle-fudge-ice-cream-sundae) Enjoy!

Burter: Hm, I'm gonna be nice to you too((Surprisingly)), (also gives a triple-chocolate-trifle-fudge-ice-cream-sundae) :D Lol

Uh, who am I forgetting? OH YEAH! RECOOME!

Recoome: (Kills him) Pfft.

Marcellous: (Grins) Hey nice to talk to you on something that isn't Deviantart :D Lol, I bet Shadow could pwn Burter in a race, dont'cha agree? 

Marcellous: Hi Clare! (Son Grin)

Ginyu: (Stabbed) Well...At least I didn't get beaten by a girl...oh wait...(Dies)

**Clare: Fatty! (Kicks Guldo into a volcano)**

Guldo: (Bounces into the volcano's core) CURSE YOU FAT!!!!!(Burns up)

Jeice and Burter: (Gets the ice-cream) Holy Raptor Jesus! (Jumps headfirst into the ice-cream)

Recoome: (Dies by Shitting out his entrails)

Marcellous: I know right!Pfft...Shadow would own Burter into the Dirt!

Burter: (Tearing up) Do you know what that's doing to my self-esteem?

**Garuto**

**hello. ultimate saiyan: (looks at him Then pulls out a gun) behind you! (destroys a clone of saskue) dont ask. also your cousin thinks dbz is gay? tell him I say I gon be the hell out of him if I wasn't on the other side of the world. and thank you! DragonBall af is not real! gayu force: (forces them to fuse) allow me to introduce... cant think of a name. later. (melts into the ground)**

Marcellous: HOSHIT! (Dodges a bullet, which then hits the Sasuke Clone) Ok, I will...

Ginyu Force: SHIT!!!!! (Fuse)

(The Fusion has Burter's skin, Ginyu's horns, Guldo's four eyes, Recoome's build, and Jeice's Hair)

Fusion: I am...THE GINYUZORD!!!!

Marcellous: You just ripped off the Megazord right there. God, I STILL remember Power Rangers!

**Neo Flame**

**Lol!**

Captain Gay: You sh(i)tload of fu(c)k! (Takes out a bazooka and blows him up.)

Guldo: A(ss)hole! (Throws him into a dumpster!)

Jeice: Cheese-brain! (Turns his brain into cheese.)

Burter: (Stabs a sword through his crotch. Then I shove a knife up his a(ss).

Recoome: (kicks him in the nuts, but he has a crotch plate.) Hah! (Slices his head off with a sword, and feed it to the rats.) 

GinyuZord: Ah! (Gets Blown up, but gets revived, then gets thrown into a dumpster, then his brain turns into cheese, then gets stabbed in the crotch, then gets a knife up the ass,then gets decapitated, then comes back)

Marcellous: Bad idea fusing!

GinyuZord: I know...(De-fuses)

Jeice: What the hell? That was barely 5 minutes!

Marcellous: Ginyu's Gayness must have dissolved the fusion...


	27. Surrounded By Idiots

Marcellous:(Comes in reading a book)

Ginyu:(Looks at cover) Darkness Before Dawn by Sharon M. Draper...I read that! THAT'S A GIRL'S BOOK!!

Marcellous: I know, I have to read it for school, I already read the other two books in the Hazelwood High Trilogy...(Plops himself down on the couch)

Jeice:...Uhh...The questions...?

Marcellous: I'm not here to baby you, you can take care of yourselves...

(Silence)

Marcellous: Who am I kidding? (Blows up book) You guys couldn't handle yourselves even if I was here!

**Garuto**

**ello**. **Ultimate sayain: well that fusion was a damn waste. Man damn it all. I updated so yeah. I... Cant wait till ultimate ninja 3 comes out march 25, I am alredy raising money for it. And you no nothing of fighting dreamers. Ginyu force: (they look at me in fear then I kill ginyu and guldo by using sakura's big forehead) the rest of you are not worth my time so be grateful. ultimate sayain: (Gives him a piece 200 grand) Bye. **

Marcellous: Damn right it was,I wanna get that game!Whadda mean I know nothing about fighting Dreamers? I was just listening to it on my iPod!

Ginyu and Guldo:AHHHHH!!(Die when Sakura slams her forehead on them)

Rest of the Ginyu Force: (Bow down) THANK YOU!!

Marcellous: Sweet, 200 grand...(Runs over the the nearest GameStop)

**Sailor Star Mars**

**(walks in and looks at the responses to her last review) Holy h!t, that was awesome! I was totally pissed off about losing the backing of my sleeper stud, but I'm over it now, I'm also wearing different earrings, they look like pearls. Now then, (powers up to Super Saiya-jin) this is more than enough power to deal with Frieza. (summons her Energy Sword and cuts Frieza in half, then dices the 2 halves and finally uses Final Flash to disintegrate the pieces, then dusts her hands off) That was way too easy, Frieza didn't even put up much of a fight. (dices Guldo to bits, then uses Big Bang Attack on the pieces) That was boring. Now its time to kill the gay leader of the Ginyu Force. (slices Ginyu to pieces, then dices the pieces, then uses Big Bang Kamehameha on the pieces) WOOT, that was fun! Lol. Ok, so that's that. The rest of the Ginyu Force get apples the size of Mount Everest (gives). I'm going to go now, see you next time! (walks out)**

Frieza: (Walks in) Hi Guys! (Gut in half, then gets diced and Final Flashed)

Ginyu: That was a bit brutal...

Frieza: (gets revived) Anyway, I came here to tell you all something, I went to reform camp, and Now I'm Straight again!!

Ginyu: No...It can't be...

Frieza: But It is!! **I LIKE VAGINA!!**

Ginyu:...I HATE YOU!!(Slaps Frieza, then runs into his room)

Jeice:...Welcome to the Jedi...

**HANNIBAL LECTER7878781**

**HIHIHIHI! This is really funny! first:**

Marcellous: you are awesome!! - (gives cupcake)

Recoome: wow, your big ugly and stupid. i feel so bad for you...moment over (slices head off) yay!

Jeice: I LIKE YOuR HAIR! its also awesome! (gives muffin)

Bruter: So you think your fast? (changes into a turtle) not anymore!XD

Ginyu: You scare me! (kicks and then sets him on fire)

Guldo: Do you know you look like a booger?

Me: Update soon! (vanishes) 

Marcellous: Thanks! (Eats cupcake)

Recoome:Awww...AHHH!!(Head sliced off)

Jeice: I get it from me grandmum...(Gets muffin)Aww...It's bran flavored!

Burter:(turned into a turtle) Ok people, I admit the slow jokes were funny at first, but now it's just retarded. Please stop.

Ginyu:(Kicked where the sun don't shine)Ouchie...(Set on fire) NOOOO!!I'M WEARING MY LAST CONDOM!!(Burned alive)

Guldo: REALLY?!(Tries to pick and eat himself)

Marcellous: Don't worry, I will.

**KungFuCat**

**Guldo: Wanna play poker?**

Recoome: You look funny, you know...

Jeice: I'ma get that green suitcase, ain't I?

Burter: Let's play tag!

Ginyu: Marry me... 

Guldo: Nah, I'm too short to reach the table...

Recoome: YO FACE LOOKS FUNNY!!

Marcellous:(Smacks Recoome) No insulting reviewers!

Jeice: NO! It contains the first Playboy magazines,which were owned by my Great Grandad! I WON'T LET YOU HAVE THEM!! (takes suitcase and runs into his room)

Burter:Ok! (Is it) Damn.

Ginyu: Sorry! I'm gay!

(Dr. Wheelo comes in in his robot body)

Dr. Wheelo: I SHALL KILL!!

(Goku comes in wearing no shirt)

Shirtless Goku: SHIRTLESS GOKU SHALL SAVE THE DAY, ALL WHILE HAVING HUGE PECKS!!

Marcellous:I'm surrounded by Idiots...


	28. Replacement host of YOUTH!

Marcellous: (Comes in with bags under his eyes and wearing a robe)

Jeice: Dude, what happened?

Marcellous: (Coughs violently) I'm sick, and I don't know what it is. My doctor's appointment is tomorrow, so hopefully it's not anything serious.

Burter:...And you're still gonna host?

Marcellous: Nah, I think I'll sit this one out. (Sits down on the couch) This chapter's host is gonna be-

??: (Breaks through a wall)

Marcellous: That guy, the only one who would do the job.

Recoome: Who is that?

??: The One and Only, The Handsome Devil of the Village Hidden in the Leaves...

Burter: Just get on with it!

??: **ROCK LEE!!**

Marcellous: Like I said, only one who would do the job. (sneezes)

Lee: And I shall do with in the prime of YOUT-

Marcellous: DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT WORD!!

Lee: LET US GO ON TO THE QUESTIONS OF LOVE!!

**HANNIBAL LECTER7878781**

**Sorry everyone around is so stupid Marcellous**

**Bruter: NO THERE STILL FUNNY! . (makes Bruter explode)**

**Jeice: sorry about the bran muffin, HERES A COOKIE! (gives a chocolate chip cookie) cookies are awesome**

**Marcellous: thats all i surprisingly have to say. LOVE THIS STORY! XD**

**BYE! (leaves) **

Marcellous: Please, pity only makes my job worse. (starts drinking tea)

Burter: GOD DAMN IT-(blows up)

Lee: NO! A SWEAR!!

Burter: (Comes back) oh God...

Lee: (Washes Burter's mouth out with soap) DO NOT EVER SAY THAT AGAIN!!

Burter: OK!! OK!! I GIVE IN!!

Jeice: Thanks! (About to bite into the cookie)

Lee: (Steals cookie) Sweets are not good for you, red-skinned offspring of TRUTH!!

Jeice: Marcellous?

Marcellous: It's not my problem...(coughs)

Jeice: Damn.

Marcellous: Thanks. (Blows nose)

**Sailor Star Mars**

**(walks in and blinks) Frieza...is straight? What is this world coming to? I love killing Captain Ginyu and Guldo (summons energy sword and powers up to Super Saiyan 2)**

**Ginyu: I hate you! (dices him into a million pieces, then uses Big Bang Attack to disintegrate the pieces)**

**I'm brutal, deal with it! (laughs evilly)**

**Guldo: You are too fat, why are you even here? (dices into 90 million pieces, then uses Final Flash to burn the pieces)**

**Frieza: DIE HOLE! (dices him into 9 thousand million pieces, then uses Big Bang Kamehameha on the pieces)**

**Everyone else: (Puts apples the size of Mount Everest next to them) That's just to show that I respect you all.**

**Seeya! (walks out)**

Ginyu: Well, he isn't anymore, when he went to Hell, Satan raped him and he turned gay again. Sorry.

Lee: ENOUGH!! I will not stand for this talk of...HOMOSEXUALITY!!

Ginyu: FUC-(Diced into 90 million pieces, then disintegrated by a Big Bang)

Lee: (Gasp) THE HORROR!! (Covers eyes)

Guldo: AHHH!!(Diced into 90 million pieces, then disintegrated by a Big Bang Kamehameha)

Lee: APPLES!!( dives in) Hey Soda! (Drinks it)

Marcellous: Oh God... that was a bottle of beer!!

Lee: (Collapses)

Recoome:...Is he dead...

Marcellous: No...(Coughs)..Alcohol transforms Lee into Lee of the Drunken Fist!

Lee: Who are you? HUUUUUH?!

**Neo Flame**

**Ginyu: Go suck Frieza's dick. (He is about to do it) I didn't mean it literally dumbass! (Kills him)**

**Burter: Piece of trash. (Turns him into turtle) Someone wants turtle soup?**

**Jeice: Cheese brain...(Turns his brain into cheese...again)**

**Recoome: (Kick him in the nuts, so hard they explode)**

**Guldo: Your nothing more than a frozen turd. (Turns him into a turd and freezes him)**

Ginyu: Ok! Wait...(Dies)

Burter: (Turned into a turtle)

Lee:...CHICKEN!!(Does the moonwalk)

Jeice: (Goes brain-dead)

Recoome: AHHHHH!! (Bleeds to death)

Guldo: HALP-(turned into a turd, then frozen)

**Garuto**

**(comes in with a machine gun) say hello to my little friend! (kills the gayu force with gun shots)Ultimate sayains: you still know nothing of it because... I dont remember. Down with the devil, up with god! Random. bye. **

Ginyu Force: (Shot up)

Lee: (Dodges the bullets) WHAT WAS THAAAAAAAT?!

Marcellous: (Sleeping)

**KungFuCat**

**Guldo: Ok... then... let's play... uhm... hide 'n seek?**

**Recoome: smiles Coomy, I love you! hugs Recoome**

**Jeice: Guess what... boobs! grins, runs through tha room and sings BOOBSBOOBSBOOBSBOOBSBOOBS!**

**Burter: You straight?**

**Ginyu: pokes Ginyu Okeydokey! You can have any man you want, but Sam Rockwell is mine... growls **

Guldo: OK!

Recoome:(hugged)Um...I...like you...too?

Jeice: (Having a seizure) AHHHH!! BOOOOBSSSSSS!!

Burter: Yes, Yes I am.

Ginyu: Awwww... But he is SO hot!

Recoome: Oh, he so is NOT!

Ginyu: YES HE IS!

Recoome: NO HE'S NOT!!

Burter: Why am I so slow...

Guldo: (Farts)

Jeice: (Still having a seizure) AHHHH!!

Lee: HOLD THE HELL ON!!

(silence)

Lee: I'M IN CHARGE OF THIS MONKEY JOINT, AND I WANNA KNOW **WHAT THE FUCK YOU'RE DOIN' WITH MY TIME!!**

Ginyu: (Masturbating)

Lee: (Grabs a gun and shoots of Ginyu's penis)


	29. GINYU TIME!

Marcellous: (Walks in) Hi Guys!

Burter: Did the doctor find out what was wrong?

Marcellous: Yeah, I have hay fever.

Ginyu: Too bad!

Marcellous: The fever is gone for now.

Ginyu: Shit. (Goes into his room)

Guldo: He's been doing it all week.

Ginyu: Time to drain the tank! (white stuff starts secreting through the walls of his room)

Marcellous: What...the fuck...IS THAT?!

Jeice: Guldo tasted it!

Guldo: It tasted like milkshakes!

Burter: Although Frieza did come out with morning sickness last time it happened...

Jeice: And yesterday he said he had a "baby bump"...whatever that is...

Marcellous:...(Throws a Molotov cocktail into Ginyu's room)

Ginyu: (Runs our screaming) AHHH!! I'M ON FIRE!!

**Sailor Star Mars**

**(walks in and gasps) this is stupid!**

(kills everyone except the Ultimate Saiyan, then revives everyone else except ginyu, frieza, guldo and the strange person who keeps saying youth in every other sentence) Ok, Jeice, Burter, Recoome, I'm really sorry that I killed you three as well, but I was running out of random options. To make up for that, I will put a giant bag of apples next to you three. (does so)

Until next review everyone, seeya! (runs out) 

Jeice, Burter, and Recoome: (Get apples)

**Clare-stovold**

**Me: (Appears from the darkness and laughs really evilly, lightening strikes behind me and dramatic music plays)**

Guldo: Butthead. Your name means Yoghurt. You suck. (Sticks tongue out at him/her)

Recoome: So, someone actually likes you? (KungFuCat) Probably just lying to make you feel better (Laughs evilly and obliterates Recoome) Oh, your name means cream, even sadder.

Jeice: Why does your name sound like Cheese? Oh wait, almost everyone in DBZ is named after a/related to type of food.

Burter: BUTTER! (Laughs) Butter is slow. Therefore, you are slow.

Ginyu: Haha! Now you have no dick!! Your name means milk (I think) THAT'S SO STUPID!

Me: (Laughs evilly and disappears into darkness) OW, I JUST WALKED INTO SOMETHING!

Guldo: (Trying to run) ARGH!! I'MA GET JUUU!! (runs out of breath)

Recoome: Awww...(Blown up)

Jeice: I like cheese.

Burter: NOT IF YOU MICROWAVE IT IT ISNT!!

Ginyu: No, I re-grew a dick!

Marcellous: Ewww...

**Garuto**

**drunk lee: even if you are not there you will feel this (punches lee with so much force, gai felt it.) ginyu force: (bakes them an atomic bomb cake that will explode when the eat it.) Ultimate sayain: Think fast! odama rasengan! (rushes ultimate sayain so fast with the rasengan in hand.)**

(Training Field)

Lee: (Falls to the ground) Ow! Who hit me!?

Gai: I'm sure it was only a strong gale! (Also falls to the ground)

(back to the questions)

Guldo: (Eats the whole cake in one bite) YUM!!

Marcellous: Oh Jesus...(ducks)

Guldo:...(Farts)

Jeice: Damn man, my mouth was open and everything...

Marcellous: CHIDORI!! (charges Garuto with a Black Chidori)

**Neo Flame**

**Jeice: (Pulls off his hair) Lulz. I got your hair, Jeice. (shrinks him down, and puts him in a blender) You want me to set the blender on mixed, mashed or crushed? The choice is yours.**

Burter: Yo Burter! You suck PENIS!

Guldo: Hey you thurd. (Kicks him really hard in the balls, before blasting his head off with a shotgun)

Ginyu: Aw, did Rock Lee shoot off your penis? (Pulls off the two horns he has on his head) Did that hurt? (he says yes) Suck it up! (Slits his throat)

Recoome: Yo butthead, guess what? (Breaks his neck) You suck balls!

Jeice: NOOO!! MY LUSCIOUS, DATE-RAPE INDUCING HAIR!!(shrunk down and put in a blender)

**Neo Flame: Which do you prefer? Mixed, Mashed, or Crushed?**

Jeice: Do you have a "crushed between a giant pair of boobs" setting?

Burter: I sure do! (Pulls out a lollipop shaped like a penis)...What? I had a sweet tooth and it was the only one left!

Guldo: (Doesn't feel anything)Meh...(farts again)...Ahh...(has his head blasted off)

Ginyu: Yeah...I swear I'm gonna rape him...(horns are broken off) YES IT HURT!!(has his throat slit)

Marcellous: (still in a beam struggle with Garuto) Remember...REVIEW!!


	30. Ginyu and Frieza AH WHUT?

Marcellous: (walks in)

Ginyu: AND where do you think you've been, young man?

Marcellous: (Sarcastically) I have a life, mom.

Jeice: Guldo got stuck on the toilet again.

Marcellous: Did you bait him with the donut like I told you to?

Jeice: He won't come out!

Marcellous: (snaps his fingers)

(Bathroom blows up)

**Neo Flame**

**Jeice: No I don't you lousy, no good pervert. Moonlight Blast! (I shoot a pale white energy ball at him, destroying him) That's my new signature attack.**

Recoome: Hey butthead. (Makes his head stay were the butt is, and the butt stays were the head is) Now you're a butthead for real.

Burter: Disturbing...(Murders)

Guldo: Useless little turd. (Slices off his head)

Ginyu: (I transform into a werewolf) Time for some fun! (I slash him to death with my claws) Moonlight Blast! (I blow up the remains) 

Jeice: Aw man...(blows up)

Recoome: I am not a-(head and butt swap)...you got me...(farts)

Marcellous:...That goes beyond any level of retarded that the human race can possibly tolerate...(covers nose)...You ate the last burrito, didn't you?

Burter: Come one...(Murdered)

Guldo: (Fat absorbs the knife) Hehe, that tickles!

Ginyu: OH SHI-(slashed to death, then blows up)

**Sailor Star Mars**

**(walks in) Can I show you a new technique I developed? (ties up Ginyu, Frieza and Guldo) That wasn't part of it, I just tied them to that random dead tree so they couldn't dodge. By the way, that rope is reinforced so that anyone it touches can't use their powers AT ALL! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah! But anyway, now to show. (holds both hands up and a green and yellow electric energy ball appears surrounded by pink and purple electricity) Electricity Beam Blast! (the energy shoots forth as an electric beam that disintegrates Ginyu, Guldo and Frieza) Was that cool or what? It's my signature technique. (gives everyone else a big bag of apples) Seeya! (walks out)**

Marcellous: (sits back) Go ahead, but just so you know, Frieza isn't a regular in the story, so you don't have to throw him in your reviews.

Ginyu, Frieza, and Guldo: (Tied up the disintegrated)

**Clare-stovold**

**Guldo: Coward. Your mum hates your guts.**

Recoome: Haha! Your an idiot!

Jeice:...I LIKE CHEESE TOO! OMG! WE'RE SO ALIKE!

Burter: WELL IF YOU MICROWAVE IT IT'S ALL SOPPY! SO YOU'RE SOPPY THEN!

Ginyu: (Clicks fingers and his dick gets blown up) Ha. No you don't.

Marcellous: (Grins and gives ice lolly) It's boiling where I am...

Me: My work is complete. (Disappears into the darkness again) OW! I WALKED INTO SOMETHING ELSE! STOP LEAVING THINGS AROUND DUDE! YOU GOTTA CLEAR THIS PLACE UP! Oh...talk to you on dA :D 

Guldo: Yeah she does, she always thought I was gonna be a ballerina...(sobs)

Recoome:...Chicken?

Jeice: ESPESCIALLY RICOTTA!! I LVOE RICOTTA CHEESE!!

Burter: BUT WHEN YOU FREEZE IT IT BECOMES HARD!! BIG AND HARD!!

Ginyu: (dick gets blown up) AHHHHH!!(puts on a strap-on)

Marcellous: (takes it) It's boiling here too...IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU BUMP INTO THINGS!! YOU NEED TO WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING!!

**Garuto**

**Ultimate sayain: You wont beat me! (takes out a the ferinir keyblade from kingdom hearts 2 the transforms into valor form and a next keyblade appears) This mode in for strength alone so take this! takes the keyblades and slams on his Chidori hand.) (Then I make a black rasengan in my hand and fuse it with my keyblade turning it black.) EAT THIS KEYBLADE RASENGAN!**

Marcellous: BIG BANG CHIDORI!!(fires off a Chidori like a Big Bang Attack)

Jeice: When did he learn to do that?

Marcellous:...Anyway...since the chapter was so short, I must do what I must do...

Ginyu: I have an announcement to make!

Burter:...Your bisexual?

Guldo:...You're a transsexual?

Jeice:...Your a hermaphrodite?

Recoome:...You're gay?...Oh wait...

Ginyu: No, **FREIZA AND I ARE GETTING MARRIED!!**

Marcellous:...Where is this unlawful and felonious act to be committed?

Ginyu: Right here in the question room!

Marcellous: OH GOD NO I WILL NOT ALLOW IT HAPPEN UNLESS-

Ginyu: (Hands out a wad of cash)

Marcellous: (snatches cash) I'm still not paying for anything...

Ginyu: We have all the invitations set up, the dresses, the DJ, the invites, the champagne, the songs, EVERYTHING!

Marcellous: I guess I'll invite the viewers...

Ginyu: Oh, I can't wait to tell Frieza!

Burter: Slow down, you'll have an orgasm!

Marcellous: Yes, you heard right, the next chapter is when Ginyu and Frieza tie the knot! You are all invited and please, **DON'T LEAVE REVIEWS!! LEAVE GIFTS AND CONGRATULATIONS(or hate mail), BUT JUST SEND PRAISE(or hate)!!**


	31. The Wedding of Ginyu and Frieza

Marcellous: (walks in) Okay, let's do this shit!

Ginyu: (holding up some blueprints) Oh, you're just in time!

Marcellous:...Time...for...what?

Ginyu: Look at these seating arrangements.

Marcellous: (looks at the blueprints)Hmmm...Okay...nice...what are the first four rows colored for?

Ginyu: They're for all my...previous affairs...

Marcellous: Dude...you had enough affairs to fill up 4 rows of 15?

Ginyu: It's...not something I'm proud of...

Marcellous:...And I though Bra was a slut...

Ginyu: Anyway, I was thinking...and...My dad disowned me when I found out I was gay...

Marcellous:...And?

Ginyu: I was wondering...could Burter walk me down the aisle?

Marcellous:...Say what?

Ginyu: You heard me!

Marcellous:...You sure you wanna spend 10 years walking down the aisle?

Burter: Hey! I heard that!

Marcellous: Nah, I'm kidding. Of course he can walk you down!

Ginyu: Uh, one more thing...Could you...marry us?

Marcellous: Ummm...Okay...

Ginyu: (fangirl scream)OH THANK YOU!!(hugs Marcellous)

Marcellous: Meh, it's the least I can do for everyone's favorite faggot...

Ginyu: What?

Marcellous: Nevermind.

**Garuto**

**Well ultimate sayain, since you blocked my last attack... (fires the attack at the whole wedding, destroying everthing and everyone excpt the author.) Ok ultimate sayain, you owe me 10 bucks. Hey, my services are not cheap. **

Guldo: HIT THE DIRT!!(ducks)...What happened?

Marcellous: Garuto, I know you're destructive type, so I put a barrier over the whole wedding, good luck getting past THAT!

**Sailor Star Mars**

**Me: (walks in) Hi guys! (drops 70 bags of apples in random places around the room) Bye guys! (walks out)**

My clone: (walks in) Hi everyone! (drops 70 bags of chocolate bars in random places around the room) Bye everyone! (walks out) 

Ginyu:...Well... we got the wedding gifts...

Jeice:...I hope there will be ladies...(gargles some mouthwash)

**Clare-stovold**

**Lmao XD**

Guldo: ...You, a ballerina? Is she freakin insane?

Recoome:...Turkey?

Jeice: I like teh Mature Cathedral Cheese :P

Burter: Big and hard...but slow. Haha.

Ginyu: ...You disgust me...your boyfriend hates you. Frieza would rather kill himself then marry you. I know, he told me when he was writing your suicide note and forging your signiture.

Marcellous: Riigh...hey, is it just me or is this place a little not-colourful? (Clicks fingers and suddenly the whole place is covered in twinkling fairy lights) Yey!

(All of a sudden, every from the Harry Potter movie pours into the room)

Harry Potter characters: GIVE US FREE SODAS!

Voldemort: Or I'll Avada Kedavra your asses! 

Guldo: (cries) I tried, I tried damnit! But she beat me...so much...

Recoome:...White-Faced Black Spanish Chicken?

Jeice:...I like Cheddar the best!

Burter:...Damn, how does everyone know what my sex is like?!

Ginyu: (Gasp) HOW DARE YOU?! My Frieza-poo would NEVER DO THAT!!

Marcellous:...Well...gay lights for a gay wedding...

Burter: NO WE WILL NOT GIVE YOU FREE SODAS!!

Jeice: YEAH, ESPECIALLY SINCE WE FOUND OUT DUMBLEDOR IS GAY!!

Ginyu: (perks up)

Marcellous: (Puts Ginyu in a full Nelson) Ginyu, come on! You're gonna be a married man!

Harry: FINE!!(leaves)

Recoome:...So what do we do now?

Marcellous: This! (divides by zero)

All HP characters: (get sucked into a wormhole)

Guldo:...Cool!

Marcellous: Don't try that until you're at least 3 feet taller.

Guldo: (pouts)

**Neo Flame**

**Ginyu: lolz! Finally you and your buttbuddy will come together. Here is my gift for you: A FALCON PUNCH TO YOUR FACE! (Falcon punches Ginyu)**

Recoome: Butthead! Butthead! Butthead!

Guldo: You DARE to absorb my best knife? YOU MUST DIE! (Beats the snot out of him and then chop him to pieces and blows all the pieces up)

Burter: You claim yourself to be fast? Recoome thinks faster than you run!

Jeice: Now I decide your fate. (Shrinks him and puts him into the blender again) Decisions, decisions. (Presses the 'mash' button as he gets mashed into mashed potatoes) Anyone up for some mashed Jeice? 

Ginyu: I know, like, isn't it just FANTABULOUS? (Falcon Punched in the face)

(BOOM)

Marcellous: Captain Falcon kills ALL.

Recoome: If I'm a butthead, then your a dickfoot!

Guldo: (killed)

Burter: Ouch man, that hurt.

Marcellous: Would you like some ice for that burn?

Jeice: (shrunk and put into blender) Eh, shit. (turned into red mashed potatoes)

Marcellous: Ok! (revives everyone, wearing suits) Let's get this wedding started.

(30 minutes later)

(all the people are in they're seats, and among the four front rows are Ginyu's ex-lovers)

Xandir: (crying) It's just...so..Beautiful!!

Captain Hero: (looking at his watch) Come on already, I wanna go penetrate a giraffe!!

The Midnighter: (sniff) I'm so...happy!

Damon Matthews: I can't believe this...there goes the man who took my virgintiy...

Bumbledore:...Why am I here again?

Tim Tommerson:...Liek, OMG I'm so happy!

Burter: (walking Ginyu down the aisle)...I'm so embarrassed...

Ginyu: (wearing a pink tuxedo) God, I'm nervous...

Marcellous: (opens a Bible)Ok...bla bla bla...blabbity blabbity blabbity...The couple has writeen they're own "I-do's".

Ginyu: Frieza...do you wanna take it in the ass from me?

Marcellous: (Faceplam)

Frieza: Yes, I do! Do you wanna let me suck you're baby-making stick?

Marcellous: (about to gag)

Ginyu: Yes, I do!

Marcellous: Is they're anybody here who wishes to object...they're better fucking be.

(silence)

Marcellous: Shit. Ok...you may know kiss...um...urr...uhh...trying to put this in a non-offensive way...yerrrr...the...uh...guy who receives! Yeah.

Ginyu and Frieza: (kiss)

Jeice: (hitting on the bridesmaids) Soo...any of you ladies ever been penetrated?

Bridesmaids: (beat up Jeice)

(2 minutes later)

Jeice: (covered in bandages and in a wheelchair)..Love hurts...

Ginyu and Frieza: (still kissing)

Marcellous: (pulls the two apart) GOD! Don't you two ever come up for air? Go on, get out of here, you two fags!

Frieza and Ginyu: (run outside to the waiting limo)

Marcellous: Well, Ginyu will be on his honeymoon for the next chapter, So I'd like you all to meet his replacement!

(A robotic Ginyu comes in)

Robot: I am Ginyu-Bot 3000.

Marcellous: Isn't he a gem? Read and Review people! Read and Review!


	32. Guest cast AND host

Marcellous: (comes in) Hey guys...

Ginyu-Bot: (dispenses a coffee mug and gives it to Marcellous) Why so sad.

Marcellous: First day of school tomorrow, I just wanna finish up this chapter before I go back to hell.

**Garuto**

**darn you ultimate sayain! (keeps blasting the shield then sees the door and goes through it) I really hate you. Final kamehame ha's everyone in the room. Ultimate sayain I know your still alive. Come out and fight me,bleach style. (Takes out a sword and does bankai.) Bring it.**

Everyone but Marcellous: (get's Final Kamehameha'd)

Marcellous: Alright Garuto, I'll fight you. I'm not a big fan of Bleach...(takes out The Third Hokage's adamantine nyoi) I'd gladly fight you Naruto style.

**Sailor Star Mars**

**Me: (dashes into room faster than Recoome can think) Hi guys! How have you all been? (throws a random number of apples around the room and has them land whereever Marcellous chooses)**

My clone: (same entrance) Hi people! Since the real ginyu isn't around...Party! (throws a random number of random party treats around the room and they land in places of Marcellous' choosing)

Me: Well, this is cool...(a random Frieza clone lands in the room) How in the hell did this thing get here? (slashes it into a million pieces using 2 beam sabers, 1 in each hand) I can double wield. (deactivates sabers and puts them back in their usual place on her back, then holds out one hand aimed at the Frieza clone pieces) Berserker Blast! (a pink energy ball shoots out of her hand, disintergrating the Frieza clone pieces) How was that? That was my second strongest attack, but I didnt put too much energy into that.

My clone: My original can be creative when she puts her mind to it. (random Ginyu clone lands in the room) How the fk did this thing get here? (gets her 2 beam sabers and activates them, then proceeds to slash the Ginyu clone into so many pieces that it isnt recogniseable, then deactivates her beam sabers and puts them back at their usual place on her back, then cups her hands at one side) Ka-me-ha-me-ha! (a Kamehameha wave disintergrates the pieces) Whew. Bye people! (leaves room the same way she came in)

Me: Well, that's that. Bye everyone! (leaves the room the same way she came in the room) 

Recoome:...Whut?

(a bunch of apples fall in the corner)

Frieza Clone:...Penis? (destroyed)

Ginyu Clone:...Penis? (destroyed)

Recoome:...Whut?

**Clare-stovold**

**Marcellous: OMG! That last chapter HAS to be the funniest yet! I COULDN'T STOP LAUGHING! ...Especially the way Burter answered my question O.o**

Ginyu-Bot 3000: Can robots be gay? (Throws robot-eating flowers at him) At least they're not PINK FLUFFY LITTLE CUTE FLOWERS! (Gags)

Jeice: Awe (Cure's his wheelchair-ness and injuries) Those girls were mean. You should go to Romania. I hear girls there are nicer than girls in Britain and America...And I'm British so that's saying something.

Burter: (Get's him a tricycle for a 3-year-old) I reckon you could go faster on that than actually running.

Guldo: Hm, your lucky, I don't feel like tormenting you today...KIDDING! (Throws a bucket of dog shit on his head) Hehehe... 

Marcellous: LOL, thanks.

Ginyu-Bot: Negative.(runs from flowers) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

Jeice: (healed) They were...I think I will...

Burter: (tries to get on the tricycle, but his legs are too long and he ends up poking himself in the eyes) OUCH! Damn my legs!

Guldo: (dog shit gets through on him)

Marcellous: (laughs) Dude, you look like a guido!

**Neo Flame**

**Recoome: A dickfoot? Is that the best insult you got? You pussy! (Shoots him in the crotch with a shotgun)**

Ginyu-bot 3000: (re-programs into a jukebox) Let's see. (Puts in a CD with the soundtrack of Sonic Adventure 2) Oh yeah!

Burter: You're right. That was taking it a little too far. (Pulls a rope and Burter drowns in melted butter) lolz.

Guldo: PINGAS!

Jeice: PINGAS! (lol random)

Recoome: (gets shot in crotch)...Whut?...OUCH!!

Ginyu-Bot: (transforms into a jukebox)

Marcellous: Yeah! (skips to the "Metal Harbor" track)

Burter: (in a tank of melted butter) AHHH!! OGSFISGFISGD...It's a good thing I can swim!

Guldo:...What?

Jeice: CHOCOLATE COVERED COCK!!

**Konpakku**

**This looks like a rather interesting story me says, but...let's go ahead and get onto the..QUESTIONS!**

Ginyu-Bot 3000: Is there a chances you would fall for Frieza-Bot 3000?If so, he's in THIS box.(holds out box)

Burter:(sonic voice) Your too sloow!(head but) I have a question...am I mentally unstable?

Guldo: You seem to be unnatarully short, let's fix that!(gives Guldo a moustache) FIXED your now tall!

Jeice: Your even slower then Burter, and that's no good!Go to your time out corner or I'll...KILL JOO!

So long Ginyu-Bot Force 3000 and friends seeya next time! 

Ginyu-Bot: Only if it received a vagina-downgrade. (opens box)..Ew, gay. (seals up box and then blows it up)

Burter: (crying) NOBODY UNDERSTANDS!!(grabs a razor and starts cutting himself)

Guldo: AWESOME!!

Marcellous: (laughs) Now he really DOES look like a guido!

Guldo: Stop comparing to me my cousin!

Marcellous: (about to bust a gut)...You have a cousin named Guido...

Jeice: AHHH!!(runs to the corner)

Marcellous: Well, since you all are good viewers...I decided to give you all a present...**GUEST** **CHARACTERS!! **(pulls a switch and the Ginyu Force falls through the floor) Now welcome you're cast for the next chapter...**THE AKATSUKI!!**

Akatsuki: (comes in through the door)

Itachi: Hn. (turns away)

Kisame: I AM NOT A FISH!! (holds up Sharkskin in a threatening matter)

Orochimaru: What the hell, I left these idiots years ago!

Sasori: I am not a sex puppet.

Deidara: Art is a bang, un!

Kakuzu: Hmph, I wouldn't spend a dime in this place!

Hidan: (praying) Kill these these fuckers, kill these fuckers...

Zetsu: (hitting on a fern near the door) Soo...you free Saturday night?

Tobi: TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!!(runs in circle)

Konan: (making Origami)

Pein: This place sucks ass!

Marcellous: Shut up! (rips out one of Pein's piercings)

Pein: AHHH!!(covers his face)

Marcellous: And I won't be here either! (pulls as switch, then falls out of the room)

Guest host: (walks in)...

Itachi:...Oh my god.

Guest host: I am Doctor...Rrrrrrobotnik!

Kisame:...From AoStH?

Robotnik: PINGAS!

Deidara: It's him,un.

Robotnik: Read and Review...OR ELSE!!...**PINGAS!!**


	33. Enter the Akatsuki And Robotnik

Robotnik: (walks in ) Now come! My brothers of destruction...LET US RID THE WORLD OF MUSIC AND FUN FOREVER!!

Itachi:...We're just here to answer questions.

Pein: Although the idea of world domination does intrigue me...

Kisame: Let's make seafood illegal!

**Konpakku**

**That was-a nice-a chapter and I am-a gonna adopt a italian-a accent to-a review and speak-a to the character so-a if that-a annoys you, I'll a sick Weegee on-a you!**

Itachi: C'mon be happy Itachi, you can't be sad all the time!(breaks out into the song "Be Happy")

Kisame: Your right you AREN'T a fish your a crocodile!And if you don't like that then...TOO BAD!

Sasori: Hmm...do you wax your morning wood?

Kakuzu: You wouldn't spend a dime?Oh then I guess you wouldn't want to buy 20,0,0 dollars with it...

Hidan: Watch your fucking mouth Hidan, it's damn disrespectful you son of a bitch.

Deidara: Are you a woman?

Konan: It's the villain Origami-Woman!How are you since you joined this Akatsuki?

Tobi: No you are NOT a good boy (swichover to demonic voice) You are a VERY bad boy, you will pay for being a bad boy with..YOUR LIFE.(maniacle laugh)

Pein: Pein is your name?Oh then you'll LOVE this...(kicks Pein between the legs)

Orochimaru: Hmm...it's snakeman nananananana Snakeman!Nanananananana Snakeman Snakeman...SNAKEMAN!Yeah!

Zetsu: Oh Hi Zetsu I got a gift for you!(tosses bag of furtalizer, and then a bag full of human body parts at Zetsu)

Robotnik: Oh meh GAWD it's the Pingas man, can I have your autograph pingas man?(holds Pingas Man dvd)

And that's so long everybody!(flies out window and crashes into tree) Grah...agh...see ya next time!(falls out of tree) 

Itachi: (twitches)..I...am..NOT...happy...

Kisame: Yeah? WELL SCREW YOU!!

Robotnik: UP THE PINGAS!!

Sasori: (pulls out a wooden plank) I sure do! (starts waxing it)

Kakuzu: MONEH?? GIMME!!

Hidan: Yeah? Well come back to my room, and I'll show you have bad I can be! (growls)

Deidara: (sigh) I always get this question...(lifts up shirt) DO THESE LOOK LIKE BOOBS TO YOU?? (points at his chest)

Konan: Oh I'm fine...you know, having sex with all the guys...

Pein: OMG! YOU TOLD ME I WAS THE ONLY ONE!!

Itachi: Nah man, All of us hit that, even OROCHIMARU.

Orochimaru: And I like little boys!

Pein: (breaks down) NOOOO!!

Tobi: TOBEH SCARED!!(hides in a corner)

Pein: (kicked in the legs) OH GOD!!(falls)

Tobi: Pein is,Pein is...PENIS!!

Robotnik: PINGAS!!

Tobi: PENIS!!

Robotnik: PINGAS!!

Tobi and Robotnik: PINGAS PENIS!!

Orochimaru: (rips off his cloak, revealing a Batman suit, with a snake taped over the Bat symbol) COME COBRA!! (runs into the snake-mobile)

Kabuto: (comes dressed like Robin) Coming Snakeman!

Zetsu: (downs them both at the same time)

Robotnik: (signs DVD) Never leave home without you're PINGAS!!

**Sailor Star Mars**

**Me: (walks in) Hmm, I have nothing (walks out) Oh, wait, I do have something to give! (dashes back in and throws a capsule into the corner, the capsule turns into a cloning machine) There! Now I'm outta here! (dashes out) Damn, forgot something again! (dashes back into the room and straight through Itachi by accident leaving a shoe shaped hole going through Itachi's stomach) Oops, sorry! Oh well. (throws a flash bomb in the air, it goes off, blinding all the guest characters, I use the time to run up to where Toby is, cut Toby in half using one of my lavender coloured beam sabers, then run back to where I was before, then the flash bomb effects wear off)Hmm, this time I really am gone, seeya! (dashes out)**

My clone:(dashes in) I have nothing (dashes out)

Itachi: (has a foot hole in his stomach) OH GOD!! Here! (hands Hidan a DVD) Put in the DVD player, now!

Hidan...Ok. (puts it in)

(plays a video of Karin raping Sasuke in his sleep)

Itachi: (starts laughing) AHAHAHAHAHAHAH!! OH GOD!! AHAHAHAH!! (stomach grows back) Ok, Ok, I'm fine.

Tobi: (cut in half)

Tobi Half 1: (grows into a new Tobi)

Tobi Half 2: (grows into a new Tobi)

Tobi halves: TOBI'S ARE GOOD BOYS!!(run in circles)

**Neo Flame**

**Robotnik: Hey RoBUTTnik. How's it going? (Traps in a room with the Cd-i King of Hyrule) Okay, it's PINGAS vs MAH BOI. The first to pass out lose. The winner gets his freedom, and the loser will be trapped inside the shitty game, Superman 64.**

Orochimaru: Hi Michael Jackson!

Deidara: Why the hell do you look like a girl?

Sasori: (Burn all his dolls)

Kisame: Was it your father or mother who was a fish?

Itachi: His Emoness a.k.a your brother haven't returned your lawnmower. (laughs as he beats up Sasuke)

Zetsu: (Cuts the two half from each other)

Hidan: (Removes his immortality) Now die! (Captain Falcon appears and Falcon Punches him) That's for killing Asuma, bitch.

Kakuzu: (Rips every single one of his hearts out)

Konan: (turns into a regular piece of paper) The irony!

Pein: I found some stupid yaoi featuring you in a video. (He watches it and gets rick rolled) Rick rolls for the win! 

Robotnik: (trapped in a room the the King) Kingman...snooPING AS usual, I see.

King: Robotnik Mah BOI...

Robotnik: PINGAS!

King: MAH BOIIIII!!

Robotnik: PINGAS!!

King: MAH BOIII!!

Robotnik: PIIIIIIIIIIINGAAAAAAAAS!!

King: MAAAAAAH BOIIIIII!!

(2 hours later)

Robotnik: Pingas...

King: Mah boi...

Vegeta: (Runs in) IT'S OVER NINE THOUSAAAAAAAND!!(crushed scouter)

King Leonidas: (runs in) THIS IS SPARTAAAAAAAAAA!! (kicks Vegeta)

All 4: **ROBOTNIK MAH BOIIIIIIII'S PINGAS IN SPARTA IN OVER NINE THOUSAAAAND!!**

Akatsuki:...Ok...

Orochimaru: (does the Smooth Criminal lean to Neo Flame)...You rang?

Deidara: Would you be more satisfied if Ino looked like a guy, un?

Sasori: NOOOOO!!(cries over the ashes)

Kisame:...My mom...

Itachi: Grrr...(Punches Sasuke, who has conveniently walked in) AHHH!!(chokes Sasuke up against a wall) This..(punch)..Is...(punch)...for..(punch)...not...(punch)...returning...(punch)...my...(punch)..LAWNMOWER!! (Falcon Punch)

Sasuke: (explodes from the pure awesomeness of the Falcon Punch)

Itachi: Always return the things you borrow...

Zetsu: AHHHH!!(bleeds out and withers away)

Hidan: (Immortality removed) NOO!!

Captain Falcon: Show me ya moves! (Falcon Punches Hidan, but his hand goes so fast it rips a hole in the space-time continuum and Falcon Punches himself)

(The concentrated amount of awesome in the Falcon Punch causes a big explosion)

Itachi: (skin gets ripped off)

Kisame: (skin fries off)

Pein: (all of his piercings fly off)

Tobi: (gets blown back)

Deidara: (hair flies off)

Konan: (ends up naked)

Orochimaru: (becomes heterosexual)

Sasori: (falls apart)

Zetsu: (withers away)

Hidan: (consumed by the power of awesome and bursts into flames)

Kakuzu: (Mask flies off)

Itachi:...Wow.

Kakuzu: (hearts get ripped out) Gah! (dies)

Konan: (turned into origami)

Pein: NO WAY. (watches the rickroll) Damn, I love this song! (starts singing along)

**Garuto**

**Akatsuki: Ultimate sayain sent you losers to be guest hosts? SIGH. I guess the important people wernt available. Dederia: (Rips his lips off) say un now! Orochimaru: didnt your gay-ass leave these people? (slices off his head.) Kisame: Dude. Your a fish. (breaks his sword) Zetsu: Why would you hit on a plant? (brings in all herbervors)dinner! Itachi: Your the only good person here. Pain: Dont be dissing the place I like to destroy! (rips his eyes out.) Konan: I wont do you anything because your the only female. Gotta give you props. Tobi: I know your true identity! (rips off mask) Marada Uchia! (dramatic music plays) Sesori! Sesori:sorry. (destroys everyone else with the big bang kamehameha.) **

Deidara: (hold up with mouth-hand) Un.

Orochimaru: (head gets sliced off) ...(grows a new one) HA!

Kisame: (cries over sharkskin) NOOOO!!

Zetsu: How would you NOT hit on it? Just... look at it!

Pein: (eyes get ripped out) AHHHH!! (runs around in a circle)

Konan: Thanks, I just get by having sex with all the guys, you know, the usual.

Tobi: (Mask gets ripped off)

Itachi: (gasp) MADARA!!

Madara: Oh shut up. Like you didn't know.

Pein: (puts Madara's mask back on)

Tobi: TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!!

Pein: (takes mask off)

Madara: Listen to me when I'm talking to you, damn it.

Everybody: (gets destroyed by the Big Bang Kamehameha)

Robotnik: Well, this is the end, never leave home without you're PINGAS! (leaves)

Marcellous: (rushes in) RAAAHHHH!!(kills Pein) That was for killing Jiraiya, you asshole!

Ginyu Force: (comes in)

Akatsuki: Don't forget to write! (rushes out)

Burter: It feels so good to be home! (sits down)

Marcellous:..I have some bad news.

Guldo:...What?

Marcellous: (Opens a letter)...Ginyu wishes to start a family with Frieza...

Jeice:...And?

Marcellous: ...and has left the fic to do so.

Everyone: WHAT?!

Marcellous: You heard right people, Ginyu is gone, GinyuBot is his replacement.

GinyuBot: Yay.

Marcellous: Today is a dark day...Read and review.


	34. Prelude to Old Hallow's Eve

Marcellous: (Walks in) Hey guys!

Jeice: (Watching TV)...Hey.

Marcellous: (looks around)...Where'd everyone else go? Oh wait. (snaps fingers)

(Everyone falls in)

**Clare-stovold**

**(Destroys GinyuBot and clicks fingers and the real Ginyu appears) That's all I wanted to do. ...Oh...and this (Beats the shit out of Ginyu...and then Guldo)**

GinyuBot: (destroyed)

Ginyu: (Pops in, the gets destroyed)

Guldo: (his fat absorbs the blows) Teehee!

**Neo Flame**

**GinyuBot: if Captain Gayu (Ginyu) was here, what would you do to him?**

Recoome: (Makes him have a headache whenever someone says 'butthead') Butthead! Butthead! Butthead! Butthead!

Jeice: POOP!

Burter: (Sets him on fire)

Guldo: (Gives him a box, and when he opens it he gets a WTF boom) 

GinyuBot: I would kill him, and take his spare parts for scrap metal. Ha-ha.

Recoome: (On the floor) MAKE IT STOP!!

Jeice: IT'S OVER NINE THOUSAAAAAAAAAND!! (grabs a nearby apple and crushes it)

Burter: (runs around) AHHHHH!! I'M ON FIRE!!

Recoome: (grabs a fire extinguisher) I'LL SAVE YOU!! (starts bludgeoning Burter with the extinguisher)

Guldo: Hey a box! (opens it) WHAT THE FU- (BOOM)

**animeangle630**

**Okay, your intro was a little boring, but I bet it get;s better later on! **

**OMG, thats retarted! **

**This was funny, I like it. Your a great writer! **

**WTF!? **

**WTF, this was funny! You are a great writer **

**OMG, that was so funny, especially when everyone was choking on the fake chocolate. I was laughing my arse off! **

Marcellous: Gee thanks...But this is a Q&A fic...so try to leave a question.

Guldo: (finally comes back from the dead)

GinyuBot: Ginyu was so gay...ha...ha...haha...HAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAH-

Ginyu: (dramatically bursts in and starts raping GinyuBot) Why...(rape)...you..(rape)...little...(rape)...BOX MUNCHER!! (mega rape)

GinyuBot: (blows up from the amount of gayness)

Marcellous:...Why are you here?

Ginyu: Frieza decided to stay at home, so I can come back!

Marcellous: I must say, It was kind of boring without a fag.

Ginyu: Good!

Marcellous: Well, this is the end. Next Chapter will be our Halloween Special, so make sure to leave some creepy and totally irrational reviews! Now...time for the (dramatic pause)...costumes.

Ginyu: (starts wearing a ballerina dress) WHEE!!

Guldo: (wearing a chipmunk costume) Give me something to eat.

Burter: (wearing a Naruto costume) I'm not that slow! BELIEVE IT!!

Jeice: (wearing a Mario costume)...And you thought I saved Peach to be a nice guy. (holds up a tape labeled "Princesses gone Bad")

Recoome: (wearing a box on his head) I ARE CAPE-MAN.

Marcellous: (wearing a Captain Falcon Costume) Don't forget to leave Halloween reviews!...**YES!!**


	35. Halloween Special '08

Marcellous: (comes in dressed like Capt. Falcon) Let's do this!

Recoome: (trying to fly) CAPE MAN SHALL SAVE THE NIGHT!!!

Ginyu: (prancing around) You can see up my skirt!

Guldo: (trying to run in a hamster wheel) Why are these things so hard?!?!

Jeice: (applying Rogaine to his face) Damnit, I wanna grow a mustache!

Burter: That goes on your head, BELIEVE IT!

(knock on the door)

Marcellous: (opens door)...Hello? (looks down)....Oh.

Little kid: (dressed like a power ranger) Gimme some candy!

Marcellous: What's the magic word?

Little Kid: NOW, BITCH!

Marcellous:...Jeice, do we still have The Defender?

Jeice: We sure do! (hands Marcellous a cinderblock tied to a steel chain)

Little Kid: Oh, a new toy! GIMME!

Marcellous: (swings The Defender like a nunchuck) Sure...(slams the kid with The Defender)

Little Kid: (Dead)

Parent: (runs up to the Marcellous) LEIK OMG J00 KILLED MAH PURFECTLY GOOD BOIII WHO NEVA SWEARS AND IS ALWAHS POLITE IMMA SUE J00

Marcellous: (jumps back) FALCOOOON.......PAWNCH!!! (hits the parent with the concentrated amount of awesome) Enjoy your AIDS. (slams door shut)

**Garuto**

**(Comes in dressed like mystic gohan then voice becomes evil) Die! Sends in zombies, vampires, and evil bunnies) I dont really care for halloween, So I am not so scary.) **

Zombies: (doing Ginyu up the ass)

Ginyu: OH MY GOD YES!!

Marcellous:...I didn't know you bend like that....

Vampires: (sucking Burter's blood)

Burter: OMG!!! I'M DYING, BELIEVE IT!!!!!!!

Vampire: (gives up) Ze blud ish too slow, and does not come through ze veins!

Evil Bunnies: (trying to eat Guldo)

Guldo: (still trying to run on the hamster wheel) I'm all fat! You don't want me!

**Neo Flame**

**(Comes in wearing a Ganondorf costume) Ha ha ha! Fear me, I am TEH KING OF EVIL!**

Ginyu: You dare to wear a ballerina dress on Halloween?! You must die! (Strikes with lighting)

Jeice: You disgrace Mario! (Sends him into a dark room with zombies)

Recoome: Warlock Punch! (Warlock punches Recoome)

Burter: (Sends him into a room with invert coloured Sonics who repeats saying: 'you're too slow')

Guldo: You shall get the worst of it all! (Sends him into a room with every single type of overnatural beings. (Vampires, werewolves, zombies, etc.)

Marcellous: Mind if I stay a little? 

Ginyu: (stricken) Oh, I left the oven on! (dies)

Jeice: Hmm...(rips off his Mario costume, revealing the Michael Jackson _Thriller_ costume) Yeah! (starts dancing with the zombies) DON'T GIVE IN! YOU CAN DO IT!!

Recoome: Ouchie!! (flies a few kilometers back)

Burter: (on knees) THIS IS TORTURE, BELIEVE IT!!

Guldo: AHHH!!!(shits himself to death)

Marcellous: Sure, you can stay, let me know if you wanna find out what happens when a Falcon and Warlock Punch combine.

Burter: THAT'S BULLSHIT, BELIEVE IT.

Marcellous: Well, that's the end of the Halloween Special, so have a Happy Halloween special, everyone! GOODNIGHT!!


	36. Gayness,Childbirth and Death Notes

Marcellous: (walks in)....Oh Ye Gods.

Ginyu: (on an operation table) AHHHHH!!!!

Burter: (has his hands at Ginyu's ass) I see a head!

Frieza: (holding Ginyu's hand) It's ok honey, we're gonna make it!

Burter: Push!!!

Ginyu: (doing God knows what) AHHHHHHHH!!!!!

Burter: (pulls out a baby) It's a girl! (wraps it and hands it to Frieza)

Frieza: Oh, it's such a beautiful girl.....uh-oh, it has a penis. (grabs a pair of scissors)

Jeice: (snatches the baby) You idiot, It's a boy!

Unidentified Alien Baby of Two Fags: (pisses on Jeice)

Jeice: (skin melts off)

Recoome: Ow! My deltoid! (clutches his head and falls down)

Guldo: (farts)

**Sailor Star Mars**

**you forgot my review for chapter 33 you bastard! **

Marcellous: .....Yes, because I am perfect and the world will explode if I miss just ONE review. And you know, swearing is just unnecessary. Also, did you ever think that it's a pain in the ass to write your reviews? With your "clone" and all. Now if you ACTUALLY WROTE A STORY, I could understand. But no, NO FUCKING STORY, so I naturally have no idea what the fuck is going on. If YOU wrote a Q&A fic, you would know how hard it is to satisfy viewers, and how easy it is to miss reviews. So come back later when you're a little older and wiser.

**Neo Flame**

**Jeice: Your balls are inert. (he objects and I kick him in the nuts so hard they explode) Lulz.**

Recoome: (Writes his name down in a Death Note) You will die by choking on a potato chip.

Burter: (Same as Recoome) You will die by Recoome's lard-ass falling on you.

Guldo: (Same as Recoome and Burter) You will die by watching High School Musical.

Ginyu: (Same as Recoome, Burter and Guldo) You will die by a Falcon Punch. 

Jeice: Impossible! (gets kicked in the nuts) INVERTED NIPPLES!!!

Recoome: I'll take a potato chip....(grabs a chip)....AND EAT IT! (swallows, not chews)....ACK!

Burter: HA! I'm to fast for-(Recoome backs up and falls on him)

Guldo: (watching HSM)....(sniff sniff) It's true! (cries) We ARE all in this together!

Ginyu: Impossible!

Marcellous: (backs up) FALCOON.......

Ginyu:...Crap.

Marcellous: PAWNCH!!!!

(Universe implodes)


	37. Christmas '08 Shenanigans

Marcellous: (walks in)

Jeice: (reading a Playboy) Dude, what took you so long?

Marcellous: My computer is being an asshole, so I'm trying to put this chapter up before it fucks up again.

Jeice: Oh.

Marcellous: Get dressed. We're doing the Christmas Special right now.

**Sailor Star Mars**

**I'm 18, so don't tell me to "get a little older", got it?  
I don't like being told to grow up when I'm technically a young adult in Australia.  
I WAS working in a shitty-ass workplace until yesterday, and I really hated it.**

In any case... (dices ginyu, guldo and frieza with an energy sword then blasts the pieces into the universe, then makes the universe implode and then come back)

Meh, I must have been really bored. I won't include any clones in future reviews. Seeya! 

Marcellous: Ok, but if you are as old as you say you are, you could at least reflect it in your reviews. Also, Frieza isn't a regular in this fic, he just appears every once in a while.

Guldo and Ginyu: (diced to pieces)

**Neo-Flame**

**Guldo: (Makes him sensitive to swearing and puts him in a room with the AVGN)**

Jeice: Your face!

Burter: Attack me, I dare you. I double dare you motherfucker! (He attacks and I simply give him an elbow in the face) Too slow! (Kills by ripping out heart)

Recoome: (Slams in the head with all seven Harry Potter books) That gotta hurt.

Ginyu: I thought only women could give birth to babies. Are you sure you are male? Meh, whatever. (Puts him into a room with lots of treasures) Uh Ginyu, I think he...(points at Sonic) ...might want his Chaos Emeralds back... 

Guldo: (made sensitive)

AVGN: What the shit are you?

Guldo: Stop!

AVGN: Shit the fuck? This green dog turd in the sun can TALK?

Guldo: (starts crying) STOP!

AVGN: It's time to drop a few F-bombs. FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK!!!!!!!

Guldo: (crying even harder) I CAN'T TAKE IT!!!

AVGN: I'd rather have a buffalo take a diarrhea dump in my ear than listen to this son of a bitch cry.

Guldo: (takes a gun and shoots himself)

AVGN: ...Well, I'm gonna go beat up the Nostalgia Critic.

Jeice: THE BALLS ARE INERT.

Burter: (gets elbowed in the face) Ouch! (heart gets ripped out)

Recoome: (gets slammed with all 7 books) Ouch, my external oblique! (grabs his knee and falls down)

Ginyu: YAYZ!!! I can by about 500 dildos with these!

Sonic: (becomes the Were-hog) CHAOS EMERALDS!!!

Ginyu: OH-SHI- (Were-Sonic grabs him and starts chewing him)

Marcellous: Well, that's it for 2008. The next time I update, I'll be in 2009, man.

-

**Merry Christmas, and a happy New Year!**


	38. Randomness abound

Marcellous: (walks in) Hey guys!

Ginyu: (breastfeeding his son)

Marcellous:...Gross.

Jeice: (doing what he does best) Sup?

Marcellous: Stop showing off in Street Fighter.

Jeice: But it's what I do best!

Guldo: (curled up like a cat)

Marcellous: Sleeping?

Guldo: No! (grunts) I'm doing stomach crunches!

Marcellous: Well, at least you're trying.

Burter: (on the phone) No, you hang up....no, you first.........no, you hang up first........no, you hang up.....She hung up on me!

Marcellous: Well, you DID have it coming......

Recoome: (inspecting a speck of crap on the floor) ….Interesting...(grabs a notepad and starts writing stuff down)

Marcellous: What in God's name are you doing?

Recoome: I have reason the believe Frieza gave Ginyu a Cleveland Steamer.

Marcellous: (throws up)

**ladyredvelvet**

**This is urm interesting...I have never read something like this.**

Oh well, I shall participate in it.

Jeice: My goodness man you are sexy, why don't you and Vegeta hook up?

Vegeta Out of Character: What the hell!!? Sorry another yaoi fan girl-Points to ladyred-

Me: ^^-Takes out camera-

Guldo: Why is everyone mean to you? You cannot be all that bad.

Force: -Gives them all dark chocolate, white chocolate, and pudding for being good sportsmen- You guys have earned it, have a wonderful Christmas, and a lovely New Year. 

Jeice: Urm....I'm not gay. If you read previous chapters, you will find that I'm straight as an arrow.

Guldo: (farts) …..Whut?

**Neo Flame**

**Jeice: BOMBS!**

Burter: (Puts him in a room with all of his high school crushes)

Recoome: (Puts in a room with Tobi)

Ginyu: Broly called, he wants the money you owe him.

Guldo: (Smashes his forehead against a walnut, but nothing happens) Wow, you can't even be used as a nutcracker, you're pathetic. 

Jeice: Someone set us up the bomb.

Burter: (blushing so hard he can be mistaken for Knuckles the Echidna)

Girls: (laughing)

Burter: (on his knees) So...many....wet dreams......so....many.....stained bedsheets......

Tobi: I are a good boy.

Recoome: I are a big boy.

Tobi: (jumping off the walls)

Recoome: (pulls off Tobi's mask)

Madara Uchiha: You son of a bitch! (stabs Recoome in the throat)

Ginyu: (gasp) Damn, he still hasn't forgotten about bukkake night....

Guldo: That's it! (logs on to a computer) I'm gonna go write mean things about you on MySpace!

**Sailor Star Mars**

**nice  
(dices the ginyu force, then blasts the remaining pices til they reach the universe, then makes the universe implode, then reset) lololololol, that was fun, sorry recoome, jeice and burter, but that was hilarious (they move to attack her, she kicks them in the balls) too slow, happy new year! bye! (teleports out of room using transerver) **

Ginyu Force: (incinerated)


	39. Prelude to No Way Out

Marcellous: (walks in) Hey.

Jeice: (watching TV)

Marcellous: PlayboyTV again? Dude, buy a magazine.

Recoome: (reading a book)

Marcellous: (looks at the book) …...Being Retarded....for Dummies.

Burter: (eating a chocolate bar)

Marcellous: The average chocolate bar has 8 insect legs in it. (that's true, BTW.)

Burter: (starts gargling with Holy Water)

Marcellous: Man, I can't wait for this Sunday.

Ginyu: (taking a pregnancy test)

Marcellous: This Sunday is No Way Out. (For those who don't know, No Way Out is a Pay-Per-View by the WWE, whoever wins at No Way Out gets a match for the WWE/World Heavyweight Title at WrestleMania.)

Ginyu: Oh, I heard about that. (licking lips) That Randy Orton sure is a fine piece of work....

**Clare-stovold**

**...Wow, this has gotten different since I last reviewed XD**

Marcellous: WAZZUP!? (Grins and gives a cookie)

Jeice: Hey, how are you Australian dude? (Smirks)

Recoome: How comes you sound like you are fwom da norf? (Tries to confuse him more cause he hasn't any idea what I'm on about)

Ginyu: ... (Throws a book((A heavy one)) at his head)

Guldo: (Throws lava on his head) NYEH!

Everyone: (Singing) DO A LITTLE DANCE, MAKE A LITTLE LOVE, GET DOWN TONIGHT... GET DOWN TONIGHT! 

Marcellous: I'm fine. (gets cookie) Damn, this is oatmeal!

Jeice: I'm just putting shrimp on the barbie, if you smell my oyster....

Recoome: Recoome are a boy big.

Guldo: AHHHH!!!! OMFG HALP!

Marcellous: I'm not singing that. (sits down.)

**Sailor Star Mars**

**hehehehe**

Ginyu: Why the hell are you gay? (dices him with her beam sabres then blasts the remaining pieces, the goes back in time and destroys all his previous incarnations in the same way until Ginyu no longer exists) Whew. Let's see if he ever comes back from that, ha ha!

Guldo: You suck (transforms into phoenix and incinerates him by turning into a blazing firebird and flying around him so many times he dies from being burnt to charcoal) heheh (revives Guldo only to cut him into millions of pieces with her beam sabres and blast the pieces) lol that was fun ^_^

Jeice: (gives apples)

Recoome: (gives chocolate)

Burter: (kicks in balls before he can attack her then gives carrots) Lol, I'm so random.

Bye for now! (teleports out of room using transerver) 

Ginyu: (erased from time)

Marcellous: Well, at least he's-

Ginyu (walks in) Hi!

Marcellous: (facepalm)

Guldo: (turned into little bite-sized cubes)

Jeice: Those would go great as a dipping sauce! (puts Guldo cubes in a food processor)

Recoome: I ARE SO SMART, I ARE SO SMART, S-M-R-T, I MEAN S-M-A-R-T!

Burter: (on his knees) Not coolio, man.

**Neo Flame**

**Guldo: Need a whambulance?**

Recoome: (Forces to watch High School Musical)

Jeice: Deploy hovercraft!

Ginyu: (Makes him fight against Scorpion from Mortal Kombat)

Burter: ...(Rips his head off) 

Guldo: You are full of FAIL!

Recoome: It's TRUE! I HAVE finally found what I'm looking for!

Jeice: Take off every ZIG!

Ginyu: Hey, sexy....(winks)

Scorpion: GET OVER HERE! (throws the rope-kunai and hits Ginyu)

Ginyu: Oh, mah nuts!

Scorpion: (rips out Ginyu's spine)

Burter: (walking around like a decapitated chicken)

**ultimatesayin24**

**this is for all the ginyu group. good story by the way. why is it we here you talk in earth tounge when no one ever goes to earth and how did krillin and gahon and goku undestand what youre were saying **

Jeice: ….Do not question the supernatural.

**Raditz's son**

**(Darkness opens and I walk in)**

Hi, you forgot all about me didn't you?

Ginyu- (Traps in frog form)

Recoome- (Increases I.Q so much he begins questioning if he's real and ultimatly explodes)

Burter and Jeice- You two are lucky you have few fan girls. You know what they do to two male characters... Ask Goku and Vegeta

Guldo- (Decapitates, but keeps alive) Ha! 

Ginyu: Ribbit. Ribbit.

Recoome: Who created the first spacecraft? What is the name of the 34th Pope? Where is the Vatican located? Who is Charles Darwin? Is there a God? What is the meaning of life?......(explodes)

Burter: (creams his pants at the thought of women liking him)

Jeice: (runs into his room at the thought of women liking him)

Guldo: AHHH!!! I'm the headless fat guy!

Marcellous: Well, in honor of No Way Out, we shall do the next chapter...as WWF/WWE Legends!

Ginyu: (dressed like Hulk Hogan) WHAT'CHA GONNA DO WHEN GAY PEOPLE RUN WILD, BROTHA?!?!

Jeice: (dressed like Bret Hart) It's Sharpshootin' time.

Burter: (dressed like Jim Neidhart) ARRR!!! I AM AGNRY!!!!!! Also, anvils.

Recoome: (dressed like Andre The Giant) I are big....and stupid.

Guldo: (dressed like Stone Cold Steve Austin) GET SOME! (gives Ginyu the Stone Cold Salute)

Marcellous: (dressed like The Rock) Now, this is what we're gonna look like for the next chapter, commemorating...What was the Pay-Per-View again?

Ginyu: No Way-

Marcellous:** IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT ITS NAME IS!**

Ginyu: Lemme tell ya, Rocky-

Marcellous: Shut up, Jabroni.


	40. One More Chapter

Marcellous: (walks in) Let's get started, you Jabronis.

Jeice: (putting Burter in the Sharpshooter) TAP OUT! TAP OUT!

Burter: NEVAAAR! (Kick out and gives Jeice the Anvil Flattener)

Guldo: (gives Ginyu the Stone Cold Salute) GET SOME!

Ginyu: (grabs Guldo's finger and breaks it off) WHAT'CHA GONNA DO, BROTHER?"

Recoome: (Slapping himself in the chest)

**Clare-stovold**

**Jeice: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Your arm just fell off. (His arm falls off)**

Guldo: (Gives him a drink) You must be thirsty. (He drinks it but doesn't know that it's secretly full of laxative)

Ginyu: (Shudders and hits with a plank of wood)

Burter: (Lets an ostrich loose in the room and it chases him and bites his legs off) What? I can't believe how random I am today either.

Who am I missing...? Oh yeah, the genius who exploded!

Recoome: Eat shit and die! (Throws a giant horse at him) 

Jeice: OH GOD! HOW WILL I MASTURBATE NOW?!?

Guldo: Jezzus! (Shits himself, but he's wearing a tights so it leaks through the sides)

Marcellous: Not on the rug, you Jabroni!

Burter: AHH!!! HOW WILL I FIND PANTS THAT FIT?!?!

Ginyu: (falls on his ass) NOT COOL, SISTER.

Recoome: (catches the horse) ANDRE THE GIANT IS STRONG! (throws it back)

**Sailor Star Mars**

**Hi!  
I'm using my laptop to review! Yay!**

Ginyu: You are in big shit now. (erases him from every timeline that is ever thought to exist and if he dares to come back from that, transforms into phoenix and destroys any loopholes that allow him to exist) Let's see him come back from that now.

Guldo: Meh, do I need an explanation for why I do this? (dices him with her beam swords and blasts the pieces then goes back in time and literally erases him from time the same way as Ginyu got erased from time AND destroys any and al loopholes that allow him to come back) O_O; Wow, I must have gone a bit overboard with that. Esh, had a kind of hard time sleeping last night.

Jeice: (gives apples)

Burter: (gives carrots) Lol, does this make me qualify as very random? (bounces off the walls)

Recoome: (gives oatmeal cookies) I'm extremely random.

Marcellous: (gives a big bag of chocolate chip cookies) Do you think I'm random?

(bounces off the walls again then stops) Would I be able to stay a while? My parent's computer doesn't work and I'm bored. (observes what happens from a random observing post) 

Ginyu: (erased)

Jeice: How is that even possible?

Ginyu: (walks through the door) I'M THAT AWESOME,DUDE.

Guldo: (has been hiding under the couch) Eat feces.

Jeice: Awesome.

Burter: GRRR CARROTS MAKE YOU BIG AND STRONG ARRR

Recoome: OATMEAL! (eats)

Marcellous: The Rock says you might be random.

**Neo Flame**

**Guldo: You are the very definition of fail.**

Recoome: (Throws a giant donkey statue made of concrete on his head)

Ginyu: (Locks in a room with a bunch of demonic Mudkips with rabies) Eat him my minions!

Jeice: What kind of fail is this?

Burter: (imitates Sonic's voice) You're too slow! (He too gets eaten by my demonic Mudkip army) 

Guldo: GET SOME! (gives the Stone Cold Salute)

Recoome: ANDRE THE GIANT IS FAST! (catches the statue and throws it back)

Ginyu: YAAHHH!!! (rips the mudkips apart)

Jeice: It's Canadian-made fail.

Burter: ARRR, NO ANVILS IN MUPKIP LAND!

Marcellous: Well, this chapter is over...(takes off Rock costume, and takes off everyone else's costumes) Now, let's all be serious for a second. I've thought about this for the last week, and I've decided on something.

_**The next chapter will be the final chapter of "Ask the Ginyu Force."**_

Everyone: YES! (start packing)

Marcellous: It was fun at first, but 40 chapters have really been long and repetitive. I don't think I can possibly take on much more of this. I can only dish out one more chapter, and it will be the final one. Read and Review for the last time.


	41. And Then There Were None

Marcellous: Well guys, this is it.

Burter: (has a Hawaiian shirt on with a few briefcases) Finally! I'm going to move to Hawaii so I can start a business!

Marcellous: A business about what?

Burter: Turtle Racing!

Marcellous: Only you....

Jeice: (dressed professionally) I'm going to become a CEO for Playboy.

Marcellous: I think they'd love you.

Recoome: (Has a football jersey on) I'm going to become a defensive lineman for the New England Patriots!

Marcellous: Yeah! People are gonna have a hard time trying to get past you!

Guldo: (wearing a bulletproof vest) I'm going to become a moving target down at the police academy!

Marcellous: Yeah, you'd only be moving if the trainee was mentally restricted.

Ginyu: (wearing a shirt that waaaay to tight) I'm going to be a gay porn star!

Marcellous: Gee, I wonder who didn't guess that....

Ginyu: And so is Frieza!

Marcellous: (sarcasm) I would have never guessed!

**Raditz's son**

**Wow it's ending. So sad. But it's been a good run chaps. Werll played. But now, as the end is near, so to are your lives. You see, your dear writer has left your fates in my hands. And well I'm evil.(takes out several fire arms) Gentlemen start running.**

**Ginyu- (telepors behind him and shoots him through the skull)**

**Reecoome- (Throws a grenade into his mouth)**

**Guldo- (Shoots 2 eyes out) Were is your god now! (Shoots shins) huh? (Takes out flame thrwer and barbacues)**

**Burter- lets see if you faster than a bullet! (Fires with a mini gun) Run you bastard! (Is torn to shreds)**

**Jeice- (Takes out twin swords) Good day. (Stabs with one swrd then beheads)**

**Good fic dude, had fun. Try another one. **

Ginyu: (runs around like an overly feminine man....oh wait) Ahhh! (had the whole back of his skull blown out)

Marcellous: ...Ouch.

Recoome: (swallows the grenade)

Marcellous: Crap. (gets behind a barrier)

Recoome: (explosively flatulates)

Guldo: (pulls down an eye shield before the bullets make contact) HAH! (puts on bulletproof pants) KICK ASS! (gets engulfed in flames, but the armor acts as tin foil and roasts him alive)

Burter: (runs like a retarded turtle and gets blown to smithereens)

Jeice: (stabbed) AH! Mr. Hefner won't like a bloodstained suit! (beheaded)

Marcellous: Nah, I don't think I have the energy for another one of these.

**Neo Flame**

**A last chapter deserves an epic final. (Takes out all kinds of weapons) MOVE ASIDE!**

**Recoome: (Throws razor sharp cards at him and one of them slits his throat, causing a painful death)**

**Jeice: Die! (Presses trigger on a gun, but instead of a bullet, a flag with the word 'bang' on it appears) I was kidding. (The flag shoots out and penetrates his heart) Whoops, no I wasn't.**

**Guldo: (Takes out a Keyblade) Prepare to die! (Smashes him to death with the Keyblade)**

**Burter: (Takes out a rocket launcher) Say hello to my little friend! (Shoots him to death)**

**Ginyu: Falcon...PAWNCH! (Universe implodes on itself over 90 times because of the sheer awesomeness of the Falcon Punch) **

Recoome: (throat slit) Uhg,ehfihn...(dies)

Jeice: Oh.(penetrated) That's not funny...(coughs up blood)...that's not...(falls over and dies)

Guldo: (crushed to death)

Marcellous: That's weird. A blade that doesn't cut.

Burter: HAWAII MAGIC! (blocks the missile with a pineapple)

Ginyu: (gets punched in the nuts)

(Universe implodes)

**Sailor Star Mars**

**Hi. I'm using my laptop to review again because the internet my parents use just sucks.**

**Ginyu: (erases from this time period and every other time period, then erases all the loopholes that allow him to come back and then resets the universe and makes it so that Ginyu is never even born) HA! Try coming back from that, fool! Heh.**

**Guldo: (takes out her sabers and cuts him into 12 pieces and blasts the pieces (this is the same way that Mirai Trunks killed Frieza, just so you know), then erases him from time the same way she did to Ginyu, then makes it so Guldo is never even born the same way she did to Ginyu) heh...hehe...I dont think we will see that loser any time soon.**

**WOOT! (bounces off the walls)**

**Recoome and Jeice: (gives apples)**

**Burter: (gives rainbow-coloured, pancake-flavoured cookies) Am I random?**

**Marcellous: (gives 10 cartons of Iced Coffee) Randomness is fun.**

**The final chapter is finally upon us, huh?**

**Well then...this will be fun! (if Ginyu and Guldo ever come back from being erased from time, erases from time permanently every time they come back) I'm gonna continue doig that until they no longer come back, heheh.**

**Well, bye! **

Ginyu: (erased from time)

Guldo: (same)

Marcellous: That was fun. Now come back.

(Nothing)

Marcellous: Holy shit.

Recoome: Nah, not good for my figure.

Jeice: I don't like apples, they remind me of nuts.

Burter: Yes...yes you are.

Marcellous: I love iced coffee.

Jeice: I'm afraid I have a flight to catch.

Marcellous: Well, this is the last time we'll ever see each other....

Burter: I'm gonna miss you guys.

Jeice: Me too...

Recoome: (starts crying) Come here, you guys!

(group hug)

Marcellous: (sadly walks toward the door and opens it) By the way, the immortality only works in this room. If you guys die, you die.

Jeice: How am I supposed to die? I'm a CEO for Playboy!

Burter: I'll see you guys in the comics section of the newspaper! (walks out)

Jeice: I'll be in touch. (gives Marcellous his number and walks out)

Recoome: See you at the Super Bowl! (charges out)

Marcellous: (looks back at the studio) …..I'll miss this place. (sadly walks out, and closes the door behind him)

Ginyu and Guldo: (poof back in)

Guldo: ...where is everyone?

Ginyu: (rushes to the door) it's locked!

Guldo: (takes out a cell phone) I'll call a locksmith!

Ginyu: I have a movie to shoot in 2 hours! What will I do to pass the time?

Guldo: (gulps)

Ginyu: (slowly turns and faces Guldo) ….Oh yeah.

Guldo: NOOO!!!

Ginyu: (pins Guldo down) TAKE IT!!!

* * *

**Epilogue**

**Guldo:** After being raped by Ginyu until a locksmith arrived, Guldo finally made it to the police academy and quickly become everyone's favorite target.

**Ginyu: **After raping Guldo, Ginyu was spent for his porno shoot. He wasn't able to make it on time, and then he got fired. He quickly came back into the public eye after making a sex tape with Frieza.

**Recoome: **Recoome made his mark in the football stadium. He became the MVP of Super Bowl XLIV and eventually got inducted into the football hall of fame.

**Jeice: **Jeice helped the Playboy reach it's maximum potential. After a few months, Jeice had gained enough money to open his own porno business, Red Guy, Inc.

**Burter:** Burter failed miserably in his business of turtle business. He was out of money, out on the streets, and out of luck. Tired of having to rough his way through life in the U.S, Burter hopped over the border to Mexico and made a successful business of dumping illegal citizens across the eastern U.S.

**Marcellous: **Marcellous continued to write stories, and eventually became the top gun in DBZ humor. Marcellous was able to cement his status in the DBZ fanfiction world, but he never forgot his Q&A, the Q&A that rocketed him to the top.

* * *

**Well, that's it. Thanks for all the support. Who knows? I might come back!**


	42. SUPRISE!

(A door opens, and a figure is in the door. He is wearing a white suit with a blue shirt, blue tie, white hat, and white shoes. He slowly reaches into his pocket, and gets a silver coin. He flips the silver coin about 5 feet away, into a jukebox. The place instantly lights up, revealing the old set of "Ask The Ginyu Force!")

???: It's been a long time....(takes off his hat, revealing his true identity)

Marcellous: I think I could give this a little test run.....(pulls a switch, which causes to bookshelf to spin around, revealing the Ginyu Force) AN ANNIVERSARY CHAPTER!

Jeice: (dressed like a CEO) WHAT?!

Marcellous: You heard right, Folks!

"_**Ask The Ginyu Force" is having an anniversary chapter!**_

Burter: There's no way that can be right! I have to dump off a family of 12 from Mexico to Washington!

Marcellous: Eh, you signed up for this job.

Recoome: (polishing an MVP award) You kidnapped us!

Marcellous: Whatever.

Ginyu: (looking around his old room) It still has the stains from my-

Guldo: (brandishing a gun) Please, shut up.

Ginyu: But-

Guldo: (fires a load into Ginyu's skull, making a sun pattern) I warned him. (blows the smoke off his gun)

Marcellous: The anniversary chapter is going to fall on _**APRIL 17, which is the exact day the first chapter of ATGF was published.**_

Jeice: I own a porno business now!

* * *

_**Remember to review before APRIL 17, or else you'll miss all the shenanigans! PLEASE REFER TO CHAPTER 41's EPILOUGE BEFORE REVIEWING.**_


	43. Anniversary '09

Marcellous: (walks in) Okay, Let's get this Anniversary Chapter started!

Recoome: (polishing his MVP Trophy) What?

Jeice: (Checking the Stock Market) Got it.

Burter: (On the Phone)....Que?

Guldo: (cleaning a gun) Man, I love this thing.

Ginyu: (Giving himself a scrotum exam) Oh my God, a Lump! No, TWO LUMPS!

Marcellous: Those are your balls, you fuckface.

Ginyu: …..I knew that.

**Raditz's son**

**Good idea, we can't let the poor ginyu force be forgotten, now can we?**

Burter- I noticed your new business... Highly illegal. (Takes out two knives) This will not be pleasent..., well atleast for you. I'll enjoy it! (Stabs him in the gut, tearing it down revealing the organs and begins carving them out one by one)

Recoome- Heard your a great football player. To bad the steelers beat you guys...

Ginyu- (Takes out two pistols) Five second head start. (Shoots out his kneecaps and then executes him)

Guldo-Intersting, your target practice now...(Takes out a mini gun) Can you dodge this? (Begins firing the mini gun)  
Hahahahaha!

Jeice- Your successful. Congratulations. To bad I planted enough explosives in your headquarters to level a city. (destrouys his head quarters, and all of his money) Hahaha!

You should do these for the holidays. They rock. 

Marcellous: No, as a matter of fact, we cannot.

Burter: (carved like a Thanksgiving turkey) ME NO HABLO ENGLES! ME NO HABLO ENGLES!

Recoome: Actually, I wasn't in that Super Bowl. Also, I play for the Patriots, not the Cardinals.

Ginyu: Oh No! (Starts running while cheesy porno music plays in the background) Now I'm paraplegic! (Executed)

Guldo: (dodges the bullets in an overly dramatic Bullet-Time sequence) ...Cake.

Jeice: (watches his headquarters burn down) NOOO!!!!

Marcellous: EPIC WIN!

Jeice: (On his phone) Ron, move the company to the Florida Base. (closes cell phone) Joke's on you, I have a base in Florida!

Marcellous: Nah, I think I'll keep this an annual thing.

**Neo Flame**

**Cool! Time for some anniversary lulz.**

Guldo: So, you're a target practise now, eh? Well then...(takes out a pair of revolvers) Dance fatty, dance! (Begins rapidly firing the revolvers)

Recoome: Pro football player or not, you still suck ass! (Sends him through a black hole)

Jeice: Aw man, Raditz's son has beaten me to the destruction of your headquarters! Oh well, I can always do the second best thing... (Burns down the remains of the destroyed headquarter) Now you got nothing. (I kill him with fire)

Burter: You're under arrest for dumping illegal citizens across the eastern U.S! (Puts him in the dirtiest little jail cell I can find) Watch out for your cell-mate Gary, he likes to torture people by making them listen to cheesy pop music.

Ginyu: You sick, little bastard...(Kills him through the same methods as every other reviewer who killed him throughout this story) 

Marcellous: Indeed.

Guldo: (Flicks down his visor as bullets ricochet off his body) Bulletproof suit, dude.

Recoome: (in a Black Hole) It's like the inside of a football!

Marcellous: How do you know what that looks like?

Jeice: (Florida Base suddenly ignites) Well, at least the safe is alright.....(a black mass a metal falls out of the sky) ...Crap. (Ignites)

Burter: NOO!!!

Gary: (Starts dancing to Hannah Montana) YOU GET THE BEEEEEST OF BOTH WORLDS....

Ginyu: (completely stripped down to atoms)

**Sailor Star Mars**

**anniversary, huh? well then, this will be interesting...**

Ginyu:(erases from time the same way she did in chapter 41 and erases all loopholes) Because I did this in chapter 41, there wont be a way for him to come back until he gets a question or torture, mwahahahahahahahahahaha!

Guldo: (same as Ginyu) Same as Ginyu MEANS same as Ginyu so it is the same thing lol

Jeice: (gives a chocolate chip cookie she cooked herself) Don't worry, the cookie isnt burned, I made sure the oven didnt burn it.

Burter: (same as Jeice)

Recoome: (same as Jeice and Burter)

Marcellous: (gives 4 chocolate chip cookies she made) heheh, cookies are good.

Frieza: meh (same as Guldo and Ginyu) mwahahahahahahahahaha!

Marcellous again: (gives 90 cartons of Iced Coffee) yay!

see you all! (teleports to her room using a transerver) 

Ginyu: (Gone)

Guldo: (Gone)

Marcellous: Damn, I love cookies.

Jeice and Burter: (Get cookies)

Recoome: (crushes cookie under his MVP award) COOKIES MADE WITH STEROIDS GRRRR

Frieza: (Walks in) Hey guys! (Gone)

Marcellous: Superb.

**Talos the Saiyan**

**Wow, this fic brings back memories.. I didn't think any of those Ask the fics were still around.**

Anyway, onto the questions, (all of the force) How annoyed are you that you got dragged back here?

And to The Ultimate Saiyan, how well recieved was this story do you think? It brings back memories to see it up again. 

Jeice: I really don't mind.

Burter: I have a delivery to make!

Recoome: I PLAY FOOTBALL KAY I ARE A BIG BOY

Marcellous: I think It could have been more popular. To be honest, you don't have to see it up AGAIN, it never went down.

Recoome: So long, I gotta go. (Dashes through a wall)

Marcellous: YOU COULD HAVE USED THE DOOR, ASS FACE.

Jeice: Well, I gotta get to my HQ in Outer Space. (puts on a Jetpack) LATER! (flies through the ceiling)

Marcellous: THERE IS A DOOR, PEOPLE!

Burter: Later, Hombre! (hops out the window)

Marcellous: At least he didn't cause property damage.

(a brick flies through the window, breaking it)

Marcellous: Well, this is it. I'll see you guys this time next year! (runs OUT OF THE DOOR)

Ginyu, Guldo, and Frieza: (Pop in)

Guldo: (sees the door is locked) OH GOD NOT AGAIN!

Ginyu and Frieza: (pin Guldo down) TAKE IT!


	44. This is not an April Fool's Joke

**No, you are not dreaming.**

**No, this is not an April Fool's Joke.**

**I can't really tell if you're high/inebriated right now.**

* * *

?: (walks in) Man, it's been a long time. (turns on light switch and checks himself out in a nearby window)

Marcellous: DAMN, I look way better than I did last time, if that's possible! Anyway, it's about time I get those old bastards back in here. (snaps fingers)

Recoome: (falls in while sitting in a wheelchair) Huh?

Marcellous: Recoome, long time no see buddy! What's with the wheelchair?

Recoome: (sighs) It's a long story, I'll tell you later.

Jeice: (falls in wearing a suit) What the fuck man? I was in the middle of a very important-

Marcellous: Don't tell me you forgot about me, Jeice.

Jeice: Marcellous, is that you? You look amazing!

Marcellous: Are you implying that I never looked amazing before?

Burter: (falls in wearing a poncho and sombrero) Que diablo?

Marcellous: Hola, mi amigo azul! Que tal?

Burter: Muy bien, Y tu?

Marcellous: (sexy pose) Soy MUY caliente!

Burter: No soy mericon.

Marcellous: Speaking of faggots...

Ginyu: (falls in while doing Frieza in the ass) OH, YES! OH MY-

Marcellous: (facepalm)

Frieza: Waaahhh! Don't tell me this is where I think it is!

Ginyu: (looks around at the old set) No, my boner's gone!

Marcellous: (trollface) Problem, Ginyu?

Guldo: (falls in) Oh no! Not here again!

Marcellous: You know the show isn't complete without everyone's favorite booger!

Ginyu: (sees Guldo and gets an instant boner) ROUND TWO!

Guldo: (stats running, but to no avail)

Ginyu: (pins Guldo down) TAKE IT!

Marcellous: (sigh) Anyway, it's that time...

_**THE ASK THE GINYU FORCE 5th ANNIVERSARY SPECIAL!**_

Recoome: (counting on fingers) But that's only 4 years since the publish date!

Marcellous: (scoff) I counted 2007, fucking sue me.

Burter: I've actually done some speed training!

Frieza: Shut up, you know you're still slow.

Guldo: (rubbing his sore ass) Recoome...you're handicapped AND smart! How did this happen?

Recoome: (sigh) I had an accident on the football field which left me handicapped from the waist down and the spinal fusion surgery fixed a tumor that caused my mental retardation. Happy?

Marcellous: Well we can't have that, can we? (snaps fingers)

Recoome: (stands up) Oh my god, it's a miracle!

Marcellous: (snaps fingers again)

Recoome: DURRRP, PERTY DAY INSIDE AIN'T IT TEX?

Jeice: He's back!

Marcellous: Okay, so everyone's here. You read right, my reviewers!

_**WE'RE HAVING AN ANNIVERSARY CHAPTER! LEAVE REVIEWS FOR OLD TIME'S SAKE BEFORE APRIL 17th, WHICH WILL BE THE DAY I UPLOAD THE CHAPTER. SO BE CRUEL, BE MEAN, BE HAPPY, but more importantly...**_

_**ASK THE GINYU FORCE!**_

Frieza: and Frieza!

Marcellous: NO! Not you! (starts beating Frieza with a stick) Back in your cage!


	45. No, You are not Hallucinating

Marcellous: (walks in) Alright guys, let's do this shit!

Ginyu: (jumping up and down) Oh, I'm so excited! I thought we'd never do this!

Marcellous: That's what she said!

Jeice: (laughing) Good on ya, mate!

Burter: Oh man, I can just imagine what we're gonna do this time!

Marcellous: That's what she said!

Jeice: (laughing harder)

Guldo: You guys are making this too easy, use a little imagination.

Ginyu: That's what HE said!

(silence)

Frieza: (still in his cage)...It's true, I did say that one time.

**Dark Iced Coffee**

**Ginyu, Guldo and Frieza: (erases from time same way as in chapter 43, erases loopholes, blah blah blah)**

**Jeice, Burter, Recoome and Marcellous: Meh (gives 1 million pancakes each) They aren't burned.**

**(If Frieza ever comes back, cuts him into millions of bits and fries him)**

**Heheh.**

**bye! (teleports to random area on Earth using a transerver)**

Ginyu: If it's a black hole, it better be attached to an ass! (erased)

Guldo: (erased)

Frieza: It's like Ginyu's ass after a strap-on! (erased)

Marcellous:...no loopholes, huh? (sigh) Drag out the cloning machine.

Ginyu-Bot 3000: (drags out cloning machine) Remember me?

Marcellous: weren't you raped into scrap metal by Ginyu?

Ginyu-Bot 3000: Lies! I have become a successful Hollywood actor.

Marcellous:...then why are you here?

Ginyu-Bot 3000:...(explodes)

Marcellous: Thought so.

Jeice: Pancakes go to my thighs!

Burter: Cholesterol won't make me faster!

Recoome: WAFFLES! (devours pancakes)

Ginyu: (cloned back)

Guldo: (cloned back)

Frieza: (cloned back) Well, that was unplea- (fried into bite-sized cubes that fall into a conveniently placed serving platter)

Goku: (walks in) Howdy guys, just wanted to stop by for the Anni-hey, finger foods! (takes the platter and leaves)

Marcellous: (sighs and starts up the cloning machine)

**princess-of-all-saiyins**

**I have one thing to ask of Jeice- marry me? I have cookies and boobs(: **

Jeice: (convulsing) INHFFBIUSDBGIUSDBGBOOBS? (runs at the door and attempts to unlock it) NOOOO!

Marcellous: You run a porno company now, you think you'd have nipped (no pun intended) this addiction by now.

Jeice: I can't trust the girls I hire, they might have STDs!

Marcellous: Don't surprise her, plug your geyser!

Vegeta: (walks in with a sledgehammer) Hello, Marcellous.

Marcellous: Vegeta, what are you doing here?

Vegeta: Something I've been meaning to do for a very long time. (walks over to the stereo and puts in a CD)

(Ode to Joy by Ludwig van Beethoven starts playing)

Vegeta: (goes around smacking everyone with the sledgehammer in tune to the music)

**bvprincess20**

**I just have some questions... and a few comments for the Ginyus.**

**Ginyu: So when did you first learn that you were Gay? And WHAT do you see in Frieza?**

**Guldo: ... You are not worthy of a question from me (waves him away like a fart)**

**Jeice: So were you like, born with white hair? What color will it turn when you get old? Why are you such a suck up?**

**Recoome: I want you to, as slowly and carefully as you can, count to 5 for me. can you do that?**

**Burter: How much money you wanna bet that Sonic is faster than you?**

**The whole Ginyu force: Why are you guys so obsessed with chocolate? And why must you do those poses? AND WHY'D YOU HAVE TO GO AND TRAUMATIZE POOR GOHAN INTO BEING SAIYAMAN?**

**(Knocks #3 of them over the head with a plank of wood. turns to Jeice and Burter) I think you guys aren't THAT weird... Chocolate? (Hands them a tub of chocolate icecream... its empty...)**

Lml, awesome story!

Ginyu: I first discovered as a teenager, but I was in the closet up until Chapter 4...I love Frieza because he loves me, he's so nice and caring and he just doesn't want sex...(turns to Frieza)...he completes me...

Frieza: (tearing up) Oh Ginyu...I love you babe!

(make-out session)

Piccolo: (walks in) Hey Marcellous, I just wanted to sa- (sees Ginyu and Frieza) Don't you get tired of 5 years of this shit?

Marcellous: Tolerance. It makes the world go 'round.

Piccolo: Damn straight.

Guldo: (gets shooed away) Aww man...(cries in the corner)

Jeice: It's not white, it's platinum! It'll get gray when I age, I guess. I'm not kiss up.

Marcellous: Yes you are.

Jeice: Suck my dick!

Marcellous: Eat my shit!

Jeice: Yes sir!

Marcellous: See?

Jeice:...Damn.

Recoome: IT'S TOO HARD! (jumps into moving traffic)

Burter:...That's...that's happened before. (sobs)

Jeice: Chocolate's good as shit!

Ginyu: The poses increase flexibility!

Marcellous: WOULD YOU RATHER HAVE GREAT SAIYAMAN OR LOSER MYSTIC GOHAN?

Ginyu Force & Marcellous: (group high-five)

Akatsuki: (comes in)

Pein: Where did you want us perform again?

Marcellous: (points at a nearby stage) Over there.

Itachi: (sigh) Kakuzu, you really are an idiot.

Kakuzu: (counting money) Do you have any idea what the Zeni-Ryo exchange rate is?

Konan: Come on guys, this sounds fun!

Tobi: Tobi wants to do Halftime Show!

Kisame: This is pretty demeaning.

Sasori: At least you have a dick. Stupid puppet body...

Hidan: FUCK THIS STUPID ASS SHIT!

Jeice: Hey, this ice cream is empty!

Burter:...Halftime Show?

Marcellous: (turns on the stereo)

(It's Not Unusual by Tom Jones starts playing)

Akatsuki: (doing the Carlton Banks dance)

Pein: Stupid 90's sitcom shows!

Konan: Ow, my boobs hurt from jiggling so much!

Jeice: (watching Konan intently) I love this show!

Itachi: (trying not to smile)

Kisame: (way too into it) Go Kisame, it's ya birthday!

Hidan: Imagine doing this shit at a fucking club!

Kakuzu: The last time I was forced to do this dance...(glares at Marcellous) I got a new heart.

Marcellous: I'LL ROCK YOU, BITCH!

**Oracle of the Stars**

**this looks awesome I think I'll have some fun (smiles evily and gets out a pen paper) Ok my first question is how do you feel of Teamfourstars take on all of you? I find it was pretty accurate and the voice acting was incredible Captain Ginyu never sounded so sexy. And the Jeice and Burter voices were top notch to me, but let's here your opinion shall we?**

**Now to individual questions**

**Jeice: (holds mic to face) How's it feel to be so far away from home? I mean Space Australia is a long way's away right?**

**Burter: How much did it suck to find out you really are not the fastest in the universe? I mean slower then Guldo? That must have sucked but hey he can stop time so...**

**Guldo: If you can stop time...why not kill Freeza and become overlord? I mean come on you couldn't buff up? Geez you know what you suck you are so completely stupid and ignorant that I can't stand talking to you right now. So (throws dog treat at him and gets Vegeta to kill again) take that.**

**Recoome: So tell me what is your IQ level? And also do you enjoy wrestling like your abridged counterpart? Or too find it far too fake for you tastes? And if you even know what I"m talking about here you can have a cookie.**

**Ginyu: So did you come up with those moves yourself? Also what is your reaction to gohan stealing them for the Saiyaman Saga? And is there really a ceremonial dance you perform for Freeza on every successful mission?**

**Ok this last question is for all of you, (clears throat writes last few sentences and walks to a door. Puts notebook away and opens revealing Super Saiyan goku, super saiyan Vegeta and Super Saiyan Gohan. smiles evilly while whispering*)I told them you all said that Super Saiyan makes them look weak and that you could all take them on with your eyes closed. Which ticked of Veggie as for Gohan and Goku meh I promised Chocolate and finished homework for a week. So...have fun (sits back and watches the torment with popcorn offering some to Marcellous) Ahh nothing like the sound of spilling blood and a happy Super Saiyan. Well that's it for me bye!**

Ginyu Force: (about to speak)

Marcellous: (pushes them out of the way) FUCK TFS! WeeklyTubeShow's where it's at! (WTS Piccolo Voice) I'll smack you in the face with mah dang-a-lang!

Jeice: Uhh...home's not that far away, I'm something of a celeb over there.

Burter: I was crushed, it hurt too bad!

Marcellous: That's what she said!

Guldo: I can only hold my breath for so long! Oh, a doggie treat! (ducks to pick it up)

Vegeta: (air charges and missed Guldo) OH FUCK- (goes out the window)

Recoome: (holds up a plastic championship belt) DO YOU HEAR WHAT STONE COLD RANDY ORTON IS BAKING?

Ginyu: Why yes, actually. It comes from an ancient battle dance to the gods of buttsex after a ceremonial rape session!

Ginyu Force: (Super Saiyan Fuck-up)

Marcellous: (eating popcorn) I kinda miss these days!

Jeice: (trembles in fear)...OH SHIT!

Recoome: IT CAN'T BE!

Guldo: THE LAST REVIEW!

Ginyu:...NOT HIM!

Burter: KILL ME NOW!

**Raditz's Son**

**(Wipes dust off of himself. I walk in wearing shorts, a t-shirt and overshirt and a fedora. I wipe the hair from my eyes and give a goofy smile)**

**Your leader has returned! I Raditz's Son and I am ready to give you guys a hell of a time!**

**Burter- You've fled south have you? Tell me, are you still fast enough to outrace me...while I fire rockets at you? (Fires a small missle)**

**Guldo- Guldo... (Cuts head off with a katana) God i missed that**

**Recoome-...Are...are you Arnold's special cousin? And...please...say I must break you...**

**Jeice- (High fives) You wallabies down unda got them wanker sin yur mits aye? Gotta keep them sheela's from runna away with your mates if yah know what yah mean and keeping them dingos from eating yah baby! Here's a boomerrang!**

**Ginyu-... Once again you are 1 step forward and two steps back for the gay community. (Sigh)**

**Frieza-...Have you heard your new voice by any chance?**

**Marcellous-I'm staying here for the chapter. Deal**

Burter: (tries to run but the missile gets lodged up his ass) OH GOD NO- (explodes)

Guldo: (turned into a blood fountain)

Recoome: I MUST PUT YOU BACK TOGETHER!

Jeice: Ya know mate, keep them shrimps on the barbie or give 'em the loo water and a case of Steve Irwin, ay mate!

Ginyu: (sigh)

Frieza: Well, actually I- (gets knocked out by Marcellous)

Marcellous: I HATE HATE HATE FRIEZA'S NEW VOICE! IT SUCKS IT SUCKS IT SUCKS! LINDA YOUNG MADE HIM SOUNDS LIKE A GRANDMA! GRANNY FRIEZA IS A MAJOR PART OF MY CHILDHOOD, JUST LIKE BRUISER NAPPA AND ENGLISHMAN CELL!

Jeice: Well...it looks like this is it for a while.

Ginyu: It does, doesn't it?

Burter: (starts crying) I'm gonna miss you guys!

(group hug)

Marcellous: Well...it's been due since chapter one...it's time.

Ginyu Force:…...REALLY?

Marcellous: Really. (smiles and turns on the stereo)

(Sentai music starts playing)

Recoome: RECOOME! (pose)

Burter: BURTER! (pose)

Jeice: JEICE! (pose)

Guldo: GULDO! (pose)

Ginyu: CAPTAIN GINYU! (pose)

Marcellous: THE ULTIMATE SAIYAN! (pose)

All: AND WE ARE...

_**THE GREATEST Q&A FIC IN MODERN HISTORY!**_


End file.
